Naruto's Life
by SimGurl
Summary: When Pein goes to find Naruto to check if its possible to extract the Kyuubi, Pein finds him nearly dead and takes Naruto back to the Akatsuki with him. *Currently being rewritten.*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Before you read I want you to know that in this story Pein is Yahiko not Nagato, and Pein still has the rinnegan so Nagato is dead. Through out the story I may have small flashbacks on how everything happens for him to die and how Yahiko has the rinnegan. I plan to make the story pretty long so the development between Pein and Naruto's relationship is going to be slow along with Naruto growing up, I want to make it mostly about his childhood, oh and if theres certain father son moment you want in the story please give me ideas! Oh just a quick warning characters may be a bit ooc but I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Inside the dank hidden caves, the members of the feared S rank organization of the Akatsuki were all sound asleep, except for one.

Pein layed on his bed trying to relax and go to sleep, however that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. So many thoughts were racing through his head about what needed to be done, how it was to be done, so his worrying led to no sleeping. One of his major concerns was when it was time to start collecting the bijuu, mainly the Kyuubi. The seal that was placed on the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki was done by the Fourth Hokage who was well know for his great skill in seals, so it was safe to say that the seal placed wasn't the average seal. He wanted to know more about the seal to make sure it was possible to extract the Kyuubi, for if he couldn't it would mean changing every single plan he had and it gave him a headache just thinking about how Madara would react to it.

Getting tired of just laying there Pein got out of bed, put his cloak on over his night cloths, and started heading to his office to try and sort out his thoughts. Once he got there he walked over to his desk and started going through his never ending pile of paperwork. About after and hour of working he found a report on that had some information about the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to scan over the report again to see if by some chance he missed something, he started reading.

The report just gave him the some information that all his other reports gave.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair tiredly and glanced at the clock. It was nearly four in the morning and he still felt stressed and his thoughts were still jumbled up. Knowing the paper would only stress him out more he got up and headed outside to get some fresh air. He had sat out there for a little over an two hours when he heard foot steps coming towards him. Looking up he saw Konan coming towards him.

"How long have you been up?", she asked worried but her face never showed it. She sat down next to him and lightly brushed her had on his in a caring manner.

"All night." he answered softly and tiredly. He saw her give him a almost noticeable glance of worry.

"Whats been keeping you up lately? I know you haven't been sleeping lately." she questioned giving him a small glare as if saying 'don't you dare tell me nothings wrong either.'

Signing he glanced at her and gave her his full attention. " I'm just worrying about things that need to be done." he answered simply not wanting to talk about it but knew she wouldn't let it rest until he went more into detail, if the look she was giving him was anything to go by.

Giving in he said, " I've been trying to find out more about the seal that was placed on the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. I have a feeling we may not be able to extract the beast from the boy."

Taking in the information Konan thought over it. " What are you going to do if your correct?" she asked slightly tilting her head at him.

" Thats what I have been wondering about. That would mean changing so many of our plans, not to mention how Madara will react to it. But I did think of something but I don't know how it will go." Pein said offhandedly.

" And", she said urging him to continue after a minute of silence.

" Well if my theory is true, we may still have some hope to maybe get the jinchuuriki to join us, seeing that the boy is still young it shouldn't be hard to convince him to." said with slightly noticeable hope.

She thought it over, ' Its a good idea but it depends on how easily the boy trust too. With him being a jinchuuriki who knows how people have treated him.' Voicing her thoughts she said I think its worth a shot but you will need to be careful when it comes to the child's trust, but right now you should try and gets some sleep I'll bring you some tea to help calm you." With that she got up and headed inside.

Getting up he followed her inside and headed back to bed wondering what the next few weeks will bring.

Alright, well tell me what you think, I hope you all like it. And remember if you have any ideas, opinions, or if you what anything you what to happen please tell me, its for your enjoyment not mine. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well heres the second chapter I hope you enjoy it. :) And remember to review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Pein was currently in his room gathering supplies for his mission. He wasn't planning to leave until tomorrow morning since he had slept in so late. He glanced around the room while thinking if he needed anything else, he wasn't bringing much but it didn't hurt to make sure.

After getting everything together he headed to his office to check any new reports, and to send the more rowdy members on a simple but long mission ( he wanted to make sure that the base stayed in one piece while he was gone). Once he got there he looked over the missions that need to be done, chose one, and called for Sasori and Deidara.

Within minutes they arrived at his office, came in, and stood in front of his desk awaiting orders. Pein picked up a scroll off of his desk and handed it to Sasori.

" I want you to start the mission as soon as you get prepared," Pein ordered. " And try not to attract attention to yourselves."

"Yes leader-sama." They both answered in unison, Deidara added his un at the end. Sasori glanced through the scroll quickly, then handed it to Deidara to look through.

" You're dismissed." Pein said while looking back down at the papers on his desk. As they walked out they started discussing the mission and what to bring with them. When they finally left, Pein picked up two scrolls, one was the details for Hidan and Kakuzu mission and the other was information for a bounty he wanted Kakuzu to get. He then called for Hidan and Kakuzu. After about ten minutes Pein finally heard them coming, and like usual they were arguing.

Hidan was the first to come in (which he did rather loudly) followed by a rather irritated looking Kakuzu. " What the hell do you want? Hidan whined angrily. " I was in the middle of a damn ritual!"

Ignoring him, Pain turned his attention to Kakuzu and said, " Since our funds have gone down rather low, I want you to gather a couple of things in Sunagakure. And while your there I want you to collect a bounty." Pein told him while handing him the two scrolls.

Kakuzu took the scrolls opened them and glanced through them memorizing what they needed to do. When he finished he shoved them at Hidan, who was still mumbling angrily about being interrupted during his ritual. Hidan boredly looked through them and then gave them back to Kakuzu.

When they finished they looked a Pein (or glared in Hidan's case) waiting for anymore orders. " Is that all?" questioned Kakuzu.

" Yes, you may go now." answered Pein.

And with that, the two walked out of the office leaving Pein to think about what else needs to be done.

He didn't think he needed to send anyone one else out on a mission, for the rest of the members are pretty well behaved and won't destroy the base while he's gone.

Pein sighed running a hand through his spiky hair, he glanced at the clock and saw it was a bit past five. After a few moments of thinking, he got up from his desk to get his things and tell Konan that he was leaving.

He had planned on leaving the next day but somehow manged to get everything done early so there was no point in wasting time. It would take him a couple of days to get there anyway so getting a head start wouldn't be so bad.

Walking down the hall to the stairs that led to the next floor where Konan and his rooms were located, he made his way up to find Konan. Once he got to her door he gave a small knock, and waited to open it until he heard her quiet " come in."

Konan glanced up from the origami flower she had been working on, and watched as Pein walked in. Once he had shut the door and faced her, she put her flower down and gave him her full attention.

" I just came to tell you that I'm going to start heading out now." he told her quickly. He saw a brief look of surprise flash across her face.

" I thought you were waiting until tomorrow to go?" she questioned. " Did something happen to make you go sooner?"

"No, nothing happened. I just want to get it over with." he answered.

She nodded and watched him leave, she hated that he worked himself so hard, but he would never listen to reason and would tell her simply that he was fine. She knew better though.

Pein walked out of her room and headed to the bases exit. Once out, he walked through the quite forest while making sure to mask his chakra. It would take him about three days to get to the Leaf Village if he hurried and didn't stop except for once a day, otherwise it would take about six to eight days to get there.

He decided not to rush but he wouldn't take his time either. 'It should take me about five days to get their if I keep this pace.' he thought as he started to jog. He hopped into a tree so he wouldn't be out in the open. He kept going at this pace until about eleven, then decided to make camp for the night.

He leaned against a tree and shut his eyes, he made himself relax and allowed sleep to take him.

-Five days later at the Leaf Village-

A small blond haired boy that looked no older than three or four, sat by himself on a swing that was next to the academy. Today was his fourth birthday, so far it had been lonely. He had spent the day by himself after he had gone to visit the Hokage, who had promised to take him to get ramen later.

He usually came here to get away from the villagers, who hated him for a reason he couldn't understand. They always called him a monster and would do cruel things to him when the could, like selling him rotten food, or they would yell at him and beat him.

He sighed while gently rocking the swing back and forth. He just wanted someone to be nice and care about him. Sure the Hokage was nice to him, but Naruto felt like he was just another job for the old man. He hardly got to see him anyways.

Looking up into the sky Naruto saw that it was getting around the time Sarutobi said to meet him at the ramen stand. Getting off the swing, Naruto made his way there. When he got there he saw that Sarutobi was already inside waiting for him.

"Hello Naruto" greeted the old Hokage, smiling gently at him.

Smiling back Naruto hopped on to a stool next to him, " Hi!" replied Naruto happily.

As they ate, Sarutobi and Naruto talked about anything that came to mind, and just enjoyed each others company.

After they finished eating Sarutobi payed for the food and walked with Naruto to his apartment. About half way there he stopped and looked a naruto.

" Do you want me to walk with you the whole way or do you want to go by yourself?" questioned Sarutobi.

" I'll go by myself from here." Naruto answered. He new the old man was busy so he wouldn't bother him any longer.

After say goodbye Naruto continued his way home. After he was kicked out of the orphanage Sarutobi managed to find him a small apartment. It wasn't the greatest place but it was a bit better than his life in the orphanage.

He looked around as he walked, it seemed to quite. Lately the villagers had been getting a lot meaner and tried to hurt him whenever they could, but they hadn't done anything yet and he was starting to get nervous.

As he was thinking about it he failed to notice the sound of quiet footsteps behind him. When he noticed that someone was behind him he turned around quickly, and what he saw made him freeze in fear.

A large crowd of the villagers was glaring and giving him dirty looks. He noticed fearfully that a few had what looked like clubs, and different kinds of knives. They all started circling him so he couldn't escape.

" Todays the day when can finish what the fourth started!" one of the villagers screamed, advancing on Naruto threateningly the others soon followed his actions. The next thing Naruto knew was he was in the most pain he had ever been in, and his world went black.

- Two hours later-

Pein stood in front of one the sides of the giant gate that surrounded the village, and made his way over it. Once he was over he quickly hide himself in the shadows and looked around. Currently it was nighttime and no one in the village was out at this time, so he made his way to the part of the village where he knew the Kyuubi's vessel lived.

When he made it to the old beaten apartment building he slipped inside to find the vessel. ' This place looks like its about to fall down.' he thought while looking around. The apartment just one big room, that included a small old looking bed, a simple kitchen, and a door that led to a very small bathroom.

It was obvious that the boy wasn't here. Pein frowned wondering where he could be, he walked back outside and looked around. He was about to go back in and double check if the boy could be hiding, something on the ground out in the distance caught his attention.

He headed over to and the closer he got he could see a small boy laying in a puddle of his blood, cut up and bruised. Leaning down he saw that it was the boy he had been looking for. ' How could anyone do this to a small child?' he thought in shock. Reaching down he checked the boys pulse, the poor boy was alive but barely.

Making a quick decision he scooped up the boy, and headed to the Akatsuki base as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright heres the third chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it though, but I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and I wanted to thank TheBlackSeaReaper, crazywolf1991, Chevalier Silencieux for the wonderful reviews, you guys made my day. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

As Pein tried to get to the Akatsuki base as fast as he could, he couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to help the boy. When he saw the small child on the ground nearly dead something seemed to snap inside him.

He quickly glanced down at the boy in his arms to make sure he wasn't jolting him around to much from his running. ' He looks so small for his age.' Pein thought seeing how skinny and small he was,' Its probably from lack of correct nourishment.'

Knowing that he would have to do something about the boy's wounds so he wouldn't die, Pein began searching for a stream or river that would be safe to stop at for the rest of the night. Finally about twenty minutes later he found a clearing that had a stream next to it.

He set the boy down on the more grassy cushioned part of the ground, and got out his medical kite. Once he had everything set out that he would need he picked the child back up and walked over to the stream, sat down, and began undressing him so he could clean his wounds and get the blood off of him.

It shocked him to see all the cuts and bruises covering the boys body, he was also surprised to find how angry it made him.

Bathing the boy ended up being a bit harder than he thought it would be. After getting him wet it had been harder to hold on to him and wash him at the same time, he was worried that he may accidentally hurt him. After washing him he brought the boy over to where the medical supplies he had set out, and began carefully cleaning his wounds with the medicine and bandaging them.

Looking over at the boys bloody and torn up cloths he knew he would have to find something else to cloth the child. Pein grabbed the extra shirt he had brought with him (he had all his things in a sealing scroll so you know) and put it on the boy. It was way to big for him but it would work for now.

He looked over the boy now that he was clean and noticed how much better he looked now. The small child's face was no longer scrunched up in pain, and he seemed to be breathing a little better.

Pein found a tree to lean against and set the child on the grass next to him. He closed his eyes and let sleep over come him.

He was woken up about and hour later by the sound of crying and whimpering. Looking down next to him he saw that the child was crying in his sleep, and he had no idea at what to do. He was the leader of a group of murderers for gods sake, not a babysitter! While having his inner panic attack at what to do with a crying child, he tried to think of anything that would calm the boy down.

Not being able to think of anything else, he picked the boy up and cradled him to his chest. He began rocking him just a bit, and it seemed to calm him down Pein noticed happily. After a few minutes the boy relaxed in his arms, and to Pein's surprise began to snuggle up against him. Pein watched him for a few more minutes to make sure he wouldn't have anymore nightmares and when he stayed silent, Pein relaxed against the tree and fell asleep again, but this time with the boy snuggled up against him sleeping peacefully.

When Pein woke up in the morning it was still dawn. He glanced down at the boy in his arms that was still asleep. 'He will probably stay asleep for at least a week due to the wounds he has.' Pein thought absentmindedly. Sighing he stood up, made sure he had everything, and start towards the base again.

He wouldn't get there as soon as he wanted to due to having to stop to change the child's bandages, and needing to eat something quickly.

By the end of the day Pein figured that it would take them about two more days to get there if he kept going at this pace. He had found out during one of their stops that if he put the boy down for a while the child would start whimpering again, but would stop when Pein picked him back up. Surprisingly enough Pein found he did mind holding the boy, however he was starting to fear that he may get attached to the boy after spending the last day and a half caring and holding the child close to himself.

After finding a good spot to rest at for the night Pein sat down and set the child on his lap. 'What am I going to do with him?' he questioned himself while unconsciously stroking the boy's fluffy blond hair. Suddenly a thought hit Pein like a smack in the face. 'I forgot to check his seal!' Pein thought while mentally kicking himself for forgetting the whole point of finding the boy in the first place.

He lied the boy down in front of himself, lifted the shirt so the boys stomach showed, and touched his stomach where the seal was. The seal appeared, and Pein began studying it. After about twenty minutes of looking a the seal, his worst fears were confirmed. They could not extract the Kyuubi.

Pein pulled the shirt back down, then leaned back and began rubbing his eyes, he could feel a headache coming just thinking of how Madara was going to react. He still had plan B which was talking the kid into joining them. It shouldn't be hard considering the boys about three or four years old.

He watched as the boy shifted in his sleep and shook lightly. It had been getting a lot colder since they had been getting closer to Amegakure. Sighing tiredly he pick the boy up and rapped him up in his cloak, cradling him. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

- _A day and a half later_-

Pein had manged to make it back a half a day early. Not wanting any of his subordinates to see the child he made his way quickly up to the top floor where Konan and his room were at. Once to his room he quickly walked in, shut the door, set the still unconscious boy on his bed, and waited for Konan to come in. He could feel her chakra signature getting closer.

Konan made her way to Pein's room. 'I wonder why he rushed to his room.' she thought curiously. She was about to knock on his door, but before she could she heard him say come in.

She walked in and looked over to Pein who was sitting on the edge of his bed next to a small blond haired boy. She shut the door and walked over closer to him and the boy. She could see the poor child was injured badly.

" Is this the Kyubbi's vessel?" she questioned him. She watched him nod yes at her question. " Are we going to be able to extract it?"

" No, I was right when I thought that it would be impossible." Pein answered quietly.

Konan frowned at seeing how stressed her partner and childhood friend looked. " Are you going to try and get the vessel to join us then?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly. " And I was wondering how did the child get injured so badly. You didn't do it did you?"

Pein sent a small glare her way for asking if he injured the child. " No", he huffed, " I found him like that. And to answer your first question yes I plan on asking him to join us. After what they did to him I don't think it will be hard to convince him." he stated.

" What are you going to do with him in the meantime?" she asked curiously.

As Pein got up and lifted the boy off the bed he said," For now I'm going to put him in one of the extra rooms up here, until he wakes up."

Konan watched as he gently picked the small boy off the bed and cradled him in his arms. He headed out of the room and asked her to follow. She followed him to the next bedroom over, and watched a he changed the boy's bandages, then tuck him into the bed.

" Now then I have a small mission and a favor to ask you," he told her. " the mission is to get some cloths for him, along with more bandages and medicine. Now the favor is could you watch him a while when you get back so I can catch up on work?"

She gave him a small smile, " Of course I'll watch him for you. Let me go down to the village and get the needed supplies, and then I'll take care of him for the rest of the day for you."

Pein nodded and watched her go. He then walked over to the sleeping boy, making sure everything was ok with him.

The child look a lot better than he did a couple of days ago. Pein also noticed that he seemed to be healing faster than normal. He figured at this rate the child will wake up by tomorrow, or the day after.

Konan arrived back about an hour and a half later. She carried the bags in as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb the sleep child.

Pein raised an eyebrow at her when he saw all the bags she had. She saw his look and smiled, " Most of the bags are cloths for him. I got some other necessities too, along with the medicine and bandages."

" Thank you." he said gratefully. " I'm going to go and catch up on work, and if the child shows any signs of waking please come and get me."

She smiled gently at him and nodded. When he finally left she went over to check on the boy. Now that she could get a good look at him she noticed how cute the boy was. She put her hand on his forehead and cheeks to check and see if he had a fever, she smiled in amusement when he nuzzled her hand slightly.

She than started putting the cloths she got away into the closet, put the medicine, soap, shampoo, and the other things into the bathroom. When she finish she pulled a chair next to the bed and began working on some origami.

- _next morning_-

Konan and Pein took turns watching the boy that night, Pein watched him first for half the night and then she watched him last.

So far he had continued to sleep peacefully all night and was just about healed. His breathing was normal, and his skin was a healthy shade again.

It was later in the morning nearly noon when he had started waking up.

Naruto began to open his eyes slightly and winced at the light in the room. His head felt foggy and he tried to remember what had happened. 'Oh ya,' he thought sadly, ' the villagers attacked me again.'

Sitting up, he looked around to see where he was, when he noticed someone watching him. He jumped back when he saw her, afraid she might hurt him.

Konan smiled sadly at him when he jumped back in fear when he saw her. " It's ok I wont hurt you." she said trying to sooth him.

" W-w-where am I?" he managed to stutter out.

" You are at the Akatsuki base," she answer gently, " my leader brought you here after he found you nearly dead."

" Why did he help me?" Naruto asked confused, no one ever helped him after the villagers hurt him.

" He'll explain everything to you later, but for now how do you feel?" Konan asked, and watched as he began to relax a bit at seeing she wasn't going to hurt him.

" I'm a bit soar but I'm fine" he stated.

Konan nodded and got up." I will be right back, I'm going to go and tell Pein your awake now. Stay here in the bed." she ordered to the child. She walked out of the room and locked it on her way out.

Naruto was confused, why would anyone help him. He thought everyone in the village hated him. Then something clicked, maybe he wasn't at the village anymore. That thought scarred him slightly.

His thoughts were interrupted when the lady opened the door, and a tall orange haired man with many piercings came in with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Before you guys start reading theres something I want to cover that I forgot to mention before. First off Naruto's personality will be a bit different, like he won't do things to get noticed like he does in the canon. He will be more clam but will still be a very positive happy person. So he won't be to ooc, just a little smarter in some ways. Alright I'm done, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Naruto nervously watched them come in, and walk over to him. He studied the unfamiliar man a bit more as he came into better view, the first thing that caught his attention was the man's odd eyes, then the cloak he was wearing (Konan had hers off when he woke up).

Pein looked at the small boy in front of him. He took note that the child wasn't in any sort of pain, seemed to be completely healed. Even with the Kyuubi it still surprised Pein at how fast he healed, it should have taken longer.

After a few moments of silence Pein turned to Konan. " You may go now, I wish to speak with him alone." Pein told her. She nodded to him and sent the boy a small reassuring smile, then left the room.

" How do you feel, are you in any pain?" Pein asked him once Konan left. " N-no, I feel fine." Naruto stammered out.

Pein watched the boy for a moment to make sure he wasn't lying. " Good." Pein said softly. " I'm sure you have many questions, am I right?"

He watched the boy nod in response. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, preparing himself for the questioning.

" Why did you help me, no one ever did before?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking slightly.

" I felt need to." Pein answered simply, not knowing the answer himself.

Naruto frowned at the answer given, not happy with it, but decided it would be better not to press it. " Are we still in the village?" he asked.

" No, we are in Amegakure, its about a week away from Konohagakure." Pein informed the boy, be became amused when the boy's eyes widened at the new information.

" Now I'm sure you wish to know why I brought you here," he stated, " but before I tell you why I want to know why you were attacked," he finished not giving the boy time to respond.

Now Naruto didn't know how to answer that, for he himself didn't have a clue exactly why. He shrugged, " I don't know, the villagers have always hated me, and hurt me when the can." Naruto answered sadly.

" They call me a monster and blame me for things I've never done." Naruto looked down as he said that.

Pein inwardly bristled at how the villagers treated him, he felt sorry for the poor boy to have to go through that. No matter what people said, he wasn't totally heartless.

" I could tell you why they act the way they do towards you, if you wish." Pein told the distraught boy softly.

Naruto looked up at the man in front of him in surprise. ' Could he really?' he thought a bit disbelievingly. He had asked Sarutobi before, but the old man had ignored him.

After a few moments of thinking it over, Naruto hesitantly nodded and said a quite yes to Pein.

" I'm sure you know the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi on the same day as your birthday," He waited for the boy to nod to the question before continuing, " however he didn't kill the demon, instead he sealed the Kyuubi into a new born who happened to be you."

Naruto felt himself go numb at what he was just told. He didn't want to believe that his idle, Konohagakure's hero, had put the monster into him. He felt tears come to his eyes. He rapped his arms around his knees, and began sobbing into them, momentarily forgetting about Pein.

Pein felt terrible. The poor boy looked so heart broken at the news. When the boy began sobbing he was at a loss on what to do, he wasn't sure how to sooth the crying boy now that he was awake.

Taking his chances, Pein gently picked the sobbing child up, put him on his lap, and hugged him rubbing gentle soothing circles on his back. The child in response rapped his small arms around Pein's neck and cried into the man's shoulder.

Pein was surprised when he rapped his arms around his neck, but continued to rub his back soothingly and began rocking him back and forth gently.

They stayed like that for a while until Naruto's sobs became sniffles, then Naruto pulled back from the soothing embrace and looked up at Pein who was looking at him with a soft expression. " Does this make me a monster like they villagers say I am?" he questioned Pein sadly, and a few tears made it down his pudgy cheeks.

" No." Pein answered him softly, brushing the tears from his cheeks. " You are just the jailer of the Kyuubi, not the demon itself."

Naruto lied his head on Pein's shoulder again, and relaxed, enjoying the soothing strokes as Pein now brushed his hand through his hair.

Naruto never had someone comfort him like this, and he wanted to stay in the warm embrace as long as he could.

Pein was happy that he finally got the boy to calm down and relax. After holding him again for awhile, Pein move the boy on his lap to where he was looking up at him.

" Now I want to talk to you about something." Pein told him while keeping a soft look on his face.

Naruto looked up at him silently waiting for him to go on.

Seeing he had the boy's full attention Pein continued, " I wish for you to join my organization," Pein stated. " Well when your older, but for now I want you to stay here."

" Of course you'll be taken care of until then, and trained." Pein told him quickly before he could respond.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, he wonder why Pein wanted him to stay here until he was old enough to be a member. He also wondered how he would be cared for, he didn't want anymore caretakers like the ones Sarutobi hired for him, they were mean.

" Why do you want me to stay here, and if I did who would take care of me?" Naruto asked curiously, voicing the questions he had.

" I want you to stay here to make sure your prepared when the time comes to make you a member." Pein told him. " As for who will care for you, I will raise you. Konan will watch you from time to time though when I cannot."

Naruto was surprised that Pein would raise him, he figured that Pein would be to busy to bother with him like Sarutobi was. He wanted to say yes to staying here, but still wasn't sure. " No one will hurt me while I'm here will they?" he asked hesitantly, wanting to make sure he would be safe here.

" No one will harm you while your in my care, and if they do I'll kill them." Pein answered simply wanting to assure the boy he would he safe.

After a minute Naruto made his decision. " I want to stay here." Naruto told him a bit hesitantly. He figured life here would be a lot better than staying in Konohagakure where he was unwanted, and hated. He just hoped he made the right choice.

Pein sighed in relief when Naruto finally agreed to stay. " You know that you can't just change your mind after awhile of staying here, if you say yes to staying here, your here for good." Pein told him wanting to make sure the boy was positive about his choice.

" I'm sure." Naruto told him happily, smiling up at him.

Pein let an almost unnoticeable smile cross his face at the boy's cuteness. He was glad Naruto had agreed willingly to staying, he afraid that he may have had to use force to make him stay.

" Now that we have that covered, theres somethings I want to go over." Pein started, " As long as you stay here this will be your room, and you are free to decorate it as you like."

Naruto was shocked that he was getting such a nice room, it was bigger that his apartment! He gazed around the room, it was simple but wonderful to Naruto. The room was fairly large, and had a decently large closet with a dresser next to it, a nightstand next to his bed, a door that led to his own bathroom, and the room had only one window, but the size made up for the lack of windows.

While he looked around he heard a grumble, and noticed it came from his stomach. It also made him realize how hungry he was.

Pein watched in amusement as the boy looked around the room, he looked shocked that he was getting the room. After a minute of the boy looking around, Pein heard a grumble come from Naruto's stomach, which told him it was time to feed the boy.

Pein picked the boy up from his lap and put him on to the bed. Standing up he walked over to the closet and he picked out something for the boy to wear.

" Lets get you dressed, then I'll get something for us to eat and we can finish our talk." he told Naruto while bringing the cloths to him.

Pein stood Naruto up on the bed, and pulled the large shirt off of him. He dressed Naruto quickly into some underwear, tan shorts, a white shirt, and a pair of house socks.

After that Pein picked up Naruto and placed him on his hip, and made his way to his office with Naruto.

Naruto was a bit embarrassed about being naked in front of Pein, but didn't really mind once he saw the new cloths. Once Pein finished dressing him and picked him up, he rapped his arms around Pein's neck as he was carried through the large hallway.

Once Pein reached his office he walked in, shut the door, and went over to his desk. He set Naruto into his chair." I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some lunch." Pein told him.

" Behave and do not leave this room." He finished saying. After getting a nod from Naruto, Pein then walked out of his office shutting the door behind him.

Naruto now took this time to think over what just happened in the last hour since hes been awake. He was still a little in shock, and he felt hurt by what the Yondaime had done to him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Pein though.

When Pein had held him and comforted him while he cried, he had felt safe. He had never felt like that, not even with Sarutobi.

Sighing Naruto glanced around Pein's office. It was much bigger than his room, and it was very clean. Even the paperwork on his desk was neatly stacked, unlike the Hokage's desk were everything was scattered and unorganized.

He couldn't see much over the desk due to his short hight, so the desk blocked everything else from view for him.

About 10 minutes later Pein came back with two plates of food. He set them on the desk, then walked back to his office door to shut and lock it so the wouldn't be bothered. He walked over to Naruto and picked him up so he could sit down with Naruto in his lap.

He pushed Naruto's plate closer to him, and began eating his own meal. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying their food.

After Naruto finished eating he broke the silence, " Um," he began, catching Pein's attention, " What am I supposed to call you." Naruto asked shyly. He knew Pein was the leader and wanted to know if Pein wanted him to call him a certain title.

Amused by the boy's shyness towards him he answered, " You may call me Pein-sama or if you want since I will be raising you, you may call me father." he told the child on his lap.

" Now I want to finish our talk from earlier." Pein informed the boy while turning Naruto on his lap so he was facing him. " I have a few rules I want to go over."

"First off you are to stay on the top floor level where your room is at, unless I bring you here to my office, or elsewhere." Pein told the small child. " You are to tell me or whoever is watching you where your going, I want someone watching you at all times. If you need anything, or are feeling unwell you are to tell me. Also so you know you will also be given lessons everyday on how to read, write, and you will have basic training until you get older."

Pein waited for a moment for Naruto to process the information the continued, " You are to show respect to me, and to anyone watching you at all times, I won't tolerate disrespect." Pein informed Naruto sternly, making sure he got his point across.

" Yes father." Naruto answered Pein quickly, he had no wish to get on Pein's bad side.

" I also expect you to be in bed at nine." Pein continued, but with a softer tone (he was inwardly smiling at being called father) . " If you disobey me I will punish you, but I will never beat or harm you." Pein told him while stroking the child's soft silky hair.

Naruto leaned into the affectionate strokes, enjoying it. Naruto was a bit worried about the punishment Pein may give him, but his rules wouldn't be hard to follow so he wasn't to worried about it. He would do his best to make Pein proud of him, since the man was doing so much for him.

-Author's Note: Poor Naruto everything is happening so fast for him. Well now the fun beings, and Pein gets to see first hand what its like raising a four year old. :) Since I won't be able to update tomorrow or this weekend, I decided to do it early. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here is the fifth chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you all for the reviews! :) Also to answer a quick question, Konan will be a mother figure for Naruto.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Naruto was currently exploring the area around his room. Pein took him back to the top floor, to his room after they finished talking, and told him as long as he behaved he was allowed to wander about.

So far he found there wasn't much up here, besides extra rooms, but most of them were empty. He had found Pein's room, which was across the hall from his own room. He didn't go in knowing it would be rude to do so.

As he was looking around he noticed a small flight stairs with a metal door at top. He started walking up the stairs, and went to open the door, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Konan watched as the small curious child went to explore the door that led outside. She walked over to where he was to stop him from opening the door.

"I don't believe Pein would want you going through there." Konan told him while giving him a small smile.

" How come?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side cutely.

She walked over to him and picked him up placing him on her hip, before she answered him. " It leads to outside, and with it raining outside it would be dangerous for you to be out there." Konan said while walking down the stairs.

She knew that the young boy would get bored soon with exploring, seeing as there was practically nothing up here. ' I should talk to Pein about getting him some toys.' She mused.

" Since there isn't much for you to do up here would you like to go to the library with me?" Konan asked.

Naruto grinned at her and, enthusiastically nodded his head, he already like Konan and thought spending time with her would be a lot more fun than being by himself. He had never been in a library so he was excited to finally get to see one.

Konan couldn't help but give Naruto a cheerful smile back. ' He's so cute!' She thought. She had a feeling that this boy would get Pein to open up again with his happy personality, even if it was only a little bit. She missed her friend's old personality from when they were kids, when he was still Yahiko. After Nagato died he became distant and nearly emotional less.

She held back a sigh and started towards the library with Naruto. " Have you ever been to a library?" She asked the boy trying to start a conversation with him.

" No, the people at the library said I was to young to go in by myself." he told her, the owners of the library were one of the few people that weren't mean to him in the village.

She nodded in understanding, most places didn't let small children in without a guardian with them.

"Do you know how to read?" Konan asked curiously, and waited for him to shake his no before continuing, " Would you like me to teach you a little bit?"

" Yes please!" Naruto nearly shouted in happiness. She smiled at his happy response, she was beginning to really like the boy.

They finally made it to the library, which was close by Pein's office. Konan walked in and set Naruto on the floor.

Naruto looked around wide eyed in amazement.' Theres so many books and scrolls.' He thought while looking at all the bookshelves.

Konan walked over to one of the bookshelves looking for a book that the boy would like. It took her a few minutes but she finally found one that would be child appropriate.

She walked over to where Naruto was a lifted him up into her arms again, and sat down a one of the chairs in the room, with Naruto in her lap.

He leaned back and rested his head on her chest. When seeing he was comfortable Konan opened the book and began reading to him. Through out the story she would point out words to him to tell him what they meant or how to say them.

About after an hour of reading, Naruto began to fall asleep. She continued reading until he was completely asleep.

Konan closed the book and set it down on the table next to her, then cradled the boy in her arms and stood up. She turned towards the door and jumped in surprise when she saw Pein standing in the door way leaning against the wall.

Pein smirked in amusement at the huff of irritation and the small glare that Konan sent him for scaring her.

" How long have you been there?" She questioned.

" Since you started reading." He told her. " I came to see what you were doing with Naruto, and I didn't want to disturb you two."

" Have you already finished your work?" Konan asked him curiously, she knew he had quite a bit of work that he needed to catch up on.

" No, but almost." he grumbled slightly rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. " I wanted to take a small break from it."

Konan chuckled a little knowing how much Pein hated paperwork. Pain sent her a playful glare for laughing at him.

He glanced down at the boy in her arms, his face softening when he looked at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully. He wasn't surprised that the boy was tired, the child had a stressful day, and frankly Pein was surprised the four year old lasted this long into the day without a nap.

" I take him now if you want." Pein offered, raising his arms up to take the sleeping boy from her.

Konan smiled at him and gently handed Naruto to Pein, doing her best not to wake the sleeping child. Naruto wiggled around a little in Pein's arms but stayed asleep.

" I'm going to go and check on the others to make sure they haven't killed each other yet." She informed him as she went to walk out of the room.

" Alright, I'm going to go and put him to bed, then if you need me I'll be in my office." He informed her and made his way to Naruto's room.

Once there he set Naruto on the bed then he went over to the closet to get Naruto something more comfortable for Naruto to wear. He picked out a long nightshirt, then he walked back to Naruto and began changing him.

When he had Naruto changed he tucked the boy into the bed. He gently reached down and stroked the boys spiky hair out of his face, then turned out the light and walked out of the room.

Once Pein made it back to his office he sat down at his desk and began to work. After a couple of minutes he looked up from his work to see he wasn't alone.

Madara watched Pein walk in and get to work. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when Pein didn't notice him until a couple of minutes into his work.

" When did you get in here Madara-sama?" Pein asked in surprise and shock.

" I've been here since you walked in." Madara snapped at him in annoyance.

Pein flinched slightly at the irradiated tone of Madara's voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, I've just had a lot on my mind today." He told the older man in hopes that he wouldn't be to upset with him. Pein really didn't want Madara angry when he went to tell him about the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

" Anyways, what did you find out about the jinchuuriki?" Madara asked Pein.

Pein thought for a moment on how to tell Madara. "Well," he started a bit nervously, " I was correct when I thought we wouldn't be able to extract the Kyuubi."

Madara wasn't pleased to say the least. " What." He demanded, narrowing his eyes at Pein.

" I have a plan though." Pein told him confidently. Madara stayed silent waiting for Pein to continue.

" My plan was to get the jinchuuriki to join us, which I've already done." Pein informed him.

" However since the boy is still to young to join the Akatsuki, I will raise and train him until the time comes when hes old enough. With me training him I can make sure that he'll be loyal and very powerful." Pein finished telling Madara his plan.

Madara sighed irritatedly, running a hand through his hair. Pein's plan for the jinchuuriki was good, but now Madara would have to change all his plans.

" So I take it the boys here?" Madara questioned glancing at Pein.

" Yes, I put him in a room next to mine." Pein told him. " Theres something I think you should know about though."

Madara gave Pein his attention, curious now.

" When I found the boy he was nearly dead from an attack from the villagers." Pein said pausing for a minute then continued, " And from all the blood that was around him, when they find it they will assume hes dead, but when they don't find his body they will begin searching for who took him."

" Did you leave, or do anything that would allow them to track you." Madara asked a bit worried.

" No, but we should be careful on where we take the boy. They will have spies everywhere looking for him for who knows how long." Pein said after a minute of thinking.

Madara frowned at Pein's answer. He didn't want any attention on them yet, and to gain any attention would cause many problems that would set them back a lot.

" How long has the boy been here?" Madara questioned changing the subject.

" Two days, but hes been asleep for about a week. He just woke up today." Pein said answering Madara's question.

Madara nodded at his answer. " I'm going to go now, I want a report on the boy's progress when I come back." Madara ordered, then walked out the door and left before Pein could answer.

' That went better than expected.' Pein thought happily, ' and I should get Naruto up now and feed him.' Pein finished thinking as he glanced a the clock in his office. It was nearly seven thirty and he need to wake Naruto now if we wanted the boy to sleep tonight.

He then made his way to Naruto's room. Once there he quietly opened the door and looked in, the boy was still sound asleep. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

" Naruto wake up." Pein said softly while gently shaking the little boy awake. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his new guardian sleepily.

" Are you hungry?" Pein asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Naruto sat up on the bed and shrugged. " A little bit." Naruto answered after a moment, still a little half asleep.

" I'll get you something to eat then. Is there anything you want?" Pein asked.

" Do you have ramen?" Naruto asked Pein looking up at him hopefully.

" I believe we do." Pein said. " but you have to eat some fruit or something else with it." Pein told him, he didn't like the thought of Naruto eating such unhealthy food.

" Alright," Naruto grumbled, pouting.

Pein chuckled at Naruto's pouting, and patted the boy's head. " I'll go get your food." Pein told him, and left the room.

Naruto watched Pein leave and looked around his room trying to find something to entertain himself until his father got back.

He slid of the bed and went over to the window. He ended up having to pull one of the chairs in his room over to it, because of how high up it was. Once he got the chair over to it, he climbed on top of it, and looked out. Outside he could see it was raining pretty hard, he noticed how different this village was compared to Konohagakure. ' This place looks so cool.' He thought looking at everything in awe.

This is how Pein found him when he came back with Naruto's food twenty minutes later. He came in, shut the door behind him, set the food down on the nightstand, and walked over to Naruto.

" What do you think of the village?" Pein asked curiously.

" Its so different but I like it!" Naruto exclaimed, giving Pein a grin.

Pein smirked slightly amused by the answer, he was happy Naruto liked the village. " I'll take you down to the village sometime when I go, but you have to behave until then." Pein told him, he then lifted the boy off the chair and took him over to where his food was.

Naruto smiled happily once he saw the ramen. Pein had also brought him cut up pieces of apple, and a glass of tea.

As Naruto ate Pein looked out the window, he was trying to organized his thoughts. He was starting to worry again about the future of the Akatsuki. He also worried that Madara may just try to make Naruto into a weapon, he was coming to care for the young child and wanted to keep him safe. He hadn't felt this protective of anyone like this except for Konan and Nagato.

Pein looked over at Naruto and came to a conclusion, he would keep Naruto safe and away from Madara's clutches no matter what it took. He was interrupted from his thought when he felt a tug on his pants.

When he looked down he saw that it was Naruto, who was looking up at him with a concerned look. " Father are you ok?" Naruto asked him, Pein had been spacing out and it made him nervous.

" Yes I'm fine." Pein assured him, patting his head. " How do you feel?" He asked Naruto, changing the subject.

" I'm ok, but my side keeps itching and its starting to burn." Naruto said, he rubbed at his side in discomfort. Pein frowned and picked the small boy up and took him over to the bed so he could look at his side.

He stood Naruto up on top of it, and pulled up Naruto's nightshirt, what he saw didn't please him at all. One of the larger and deeper cuts Naruto had was swelling up and turning red.

' It was fine earlier when I checked it.' Pein thought to himself worriedly. " Stay here I'm going to get Konan." Pein say to him, then walked out to find her.

Naruto looked at his unhappily, it had felt fine early. It didn't hurt but it burned a little he he moved his body to that side.

Pein and Konan came in a few minutes later. Konan came in first and went straight to him not waiting for Pein. She inspected the cut, then went to get the medical kit. " Infection settled into the cut, but its not bad yet." she informed them. " I'll do what I can to heal it, but its best to let it heal by itself so it doesn't scar."

With that said, she started working on getting the infection out of the cut. It took a few tries but she finally got it out. Once that was done she applied medicine, and put new bandages on him.

" So how does it feel?" Konan asked Naruto once she finished.

" Much better, thank you!" Naruto exclaimed happily and gratefully.

" Your welcome." Konan told him, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. " Now you should get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." She told him, then headed to her own room.

Pein was relieved that Naruto was ok, the cut had looked pretty bad and thankfully Konan was able to get the infection out.

" Aright time for bed." Pein told Naruto, who started to protest but was stopped by a look from his father.

Naruto pouted and slid off the bed so Pein could fix the blankets. Pein then picked Naruto up, lied him on the bed, and tucked him in.

" Get some sleep." Pein said and went to leave, but was stopped when he found something rap around his waist.

Before Pein could walk away Naruto quickly hugged Pein around his waist. " Goodnight dad." Naruto whispered nuzzling his face into Pein's back.

Pein turned around and gave Naruto a hug back and hesitantly placed a small kiss to the top of his head. " Goodnight Naruto." He said softly. He waited for Naruto to lay back down and get comfortable, then turned of the lights and headed to his own room.

-Authors Note: Well I hope you guys like it. I tried to get them a little closer in this chapter. Oh I also wanted to ask you guys if you want Konan and Pein to get together in this, I can't decide so I want to know what you guys think. I'll try and update by Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ok first off I want to go over a few things. Yes Naruto will be paired with someone in the future, but it will be with a female Haku ( I'm going to make Haku the same age as Naruto if I pair them together), or with an oc. You guys choose, but know it won't happen until awhile into the story. I'll put information about my oc in the next chapter. Oh and I am going to put Pein and Konan together, so I'll have a few moments with only them soon. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

A week had past, and Naruto found that life here was truly a lot better than when live in Konohagakure. He and his dad had gotten closer too, and Pein would often spend time with him when he finished his paperwork.

His dad had also started his schooling once he had completely healed, and his teacher was Konan. She was to teach him how to read, write, and math. Pein however was the one who trained him. They were both good teachers, but Pein expected more out of Naruto when it came to his training, and would make Naruto train as long as he could.

His lessons started at nine and lasted until two, then he would train until four. They said that they would give him a day off every Saturday though, which was today.

Naruto was currently in his room trying to make a paper cane that Konan showed him how to do. He had been getting closer to her too, and would spend time with her when Pein was busy. Today however she was on a mission and Naruto was getting bored.

He found out that other people live in the levels below and wanted to see them, but his dad had told him that he would be in very big trouble if he were to leave the top floor. He had protested at this but Pein ignored him.

He put the half done crane down and looked a the clock in his room, it was nearly noon and his dad wouldn't be done working for another hour. Naruto walked out of his room and into the hall, he went over to the door that led down to the lower levels of the base.

He was really curious about what was down there, but didn't want to get into trouble. He stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about what he should do. Coming to a decision he start to back away but bumped into something hard.

He looked up and saw his dad looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

" What exactly are you doing over here?" Pein asked sternly.

" Not thinking about disobeying you and going where I'm not allowed." Naruto answered weakly, knowing he was probably in trouble.

" I told you to stay away from here didn't I?" Pein scolded him, his voice still stern. Inwardly he was amused by his small child's answer.

Naruto nodded slowly, glancing at the ground ashamedly and then back up to Pein.

" Answer me Naruto." Pein ordered.

" Yes." Naruto answered softly looking at the ground.

" Look at me Naruto," Pein order, continuing when his son looked at him, " Don't let me catch you back over here, understand?" Pein asked Naruto giving him a stern look.

" Yes father." Naruto answered quickly, nodding his head quickly.

" Good." Pein said, his face softened, and he patted Naruto's head affectionately. He picked Naruto up and placed him onto his hip.

" Do you want to go with me to my office until lunch?" Pein asked his son, who nodded his head enthusiastically. Pein chuckled and made his way down stairs and to his office.

Once in Pein went to his desk, sat down, and set his son in his lap. He cradled Naruto in one arm, and Naruto snuggled into him enjoying Pein's warmth.

" So how as your day been?" Pein asked Naruto curiously.

" Boring." Naruto answered sleepily, as his eyes began to droop shut. Within a few minutes Naruto was sound asleep.

Pein glanced down at his sleep child, he gently stroked his son's hair, brushing away loose strands out of his face. ' He looks so innocent.' Pein thought to himself. He still didn't understand how anyone could hurt such a sweet child.

He began working again trying to finish up the never ending mounds of paper work. ' Every time I finish a stack of paperwork another one seems to appear.' He thought grouchily, glaring at the papers in front of him.

After about half and hour later he felt two very familiar chakera signatures coming towards his office, two people he really didn't want to see his son right now. Before he could leave, the two came in.

" Hey leader we finished the f****** mission..." Hidan came in practically yelling but trailed off when he saw the four year old sleeping in Pein's arms.

Kakuzu just walked in quietly and raised an curious eyebrow at boy in his leaders arms.

" Who the hell is that." Hidan asked loudly after a minute of silence.

" He is my son, and lower your voice before you wake him. Pein informed/ordered.

Hidan and Kakuzu both were shocked at the news. ' He doesn't look much like leader-sama, I wonder who his mother is?' Kakuzu wondered to himself.

" How the f**** is he your son, he doesn't even look like you?" Hidan asked ignoring the order to lower his voice.

Pein nearly sighed in irritation, he could feel a big headache coming. " Not that its any of your business, but I adopted him." Pein answered glaring at him. Pein started to say something but stopped when he felt his son move in his arms.

Naruto opened his eyes, and sleepily looked around wondering where all the yelling was coming from. He looked curiously at Kakuzu and Hidan for a moment then turned to his dad.

" Dad who are they?" Naruto asked Pein quietly so only he could hear.

" They are two of my subordinates, the one on the right is Hidan and the one on the left is Kakuzu." Pein said looking down at Naruto.

Pein then turned to his subordinates, " This is my son Naruto, hurt him and I'll kill you." Pein told them bluntly. Naruto waved at them happily.

" May I ask why you brought a child here, don't you think it could be dangerous for him?" Kakuzu asked curiously, the base wasn't exactly child friendly.

" He's usually on the top floor, and someone always is watching him so hes safe." Pein replied. " Now do you have what I sent you out to get?" Pein asked trying to change the subject of his son.

" Yes, it's right here." Kakuzu answered handing the scroll to Pein. Pein took it from him and put it into his desk, he would look through it when his son and them were gone.

" If thats all you may go." Pein told them.

They both bowed and then turned and left. Once they were gone Pein looked down at Naruto, who was looking up at him.

" Sorry for them waking you up." Pein told him.

" It's ok. Are they the reason why I'm not allowed down here? Naruto asked curiously.

" In some ways yes, but I'm also worried about the other members hurting you." Pein told him, Pein was positive Hidan would inform everyone of Naurto's existence, so they probably wouldn't harm him but he wanted to make sure his son was safe.

" I'll be back, I'm going to go and get us lunch." Pein told him as he set his son into his chair and walked out of the office.

After lunch Pein took Naruto back up to his room, and went back to his office. For the past week he had been gathering information about Koohagakure. Apparently they were none to pleased about Naruto disappearance, and they had spies nearly everywhere looking for him.

It also caused quite a bit of trouble for Pein, with all the spies around it wouldn't be safe to be sending his subordinates anywhere until the ruckus died down. So that meant nothing would be getting done, and Pein was positive that his subordinates would kill each other for being around one another so long.

He sighed and began looking over the report in his hand. It informed him that the search party the Hokage had sent out would last for three months, it also said that he old Hokage had sent his shinobi in every area that would allow him to enter.

' This is going to set us back a lot.' Pein thought tiredly. He looked through the other papers that were on his desk. After a while of working, Pein felt Zetsu's chakera signature coming closer and looked up from his work and waited for Zetsu to come in.

" Enter." Pein called to Zetsu when he knocked. Zetsu came in and shut the door behind him.

" I have the information you wanted." Zetsu's white side said, handing a couple of scrolls to Pein. " **We** **weren't able to get everything due to the ANBU everywhere, but we got the important stuff**." Zetsu's black side informed.

Pein nodded at him while looking through the scrolls quickly. He had sent Zetsu out to gather information on Naruto's heritage so he could know what to kind of expect from Naruto in the future. He also wanted to know who Naruto's parents were. He was positive that the Yondaime was Naruto's father, but wanted to be sure.

" Thank you for getting this, you may go now. I'll call you in again later to go over what I want you to do next, until then watch the other members and make sure they don't kill each other, or destroy anything." Pein ordered.

" Yes leader-sama." Zetsu said, giving Pein a quick bow then left.

Pein picked up the scroll that had the information on Naruto's birth parents. He read through slowing making sure to get everything, and what he found out shocked him.

' His mother was an Uzumaki." Pein thought shocked. ' I knew Nagato was related to the Uzumaki but I thought they were all gone with after he passed on.'

He hadn't expected Naruto to be related to the same clan as his childhood friend, and he knew Madara would want to test and see if Naruto inherited anything from his mother's side. ' I should start on a report to Madara on this matter.' Pein thought and got to work.

- _Konohagakure_-

Sarutobi sighed and ran his hands through his hair, it had been a long stressful week for him. He was worried sick about Naruto. So far they hadn't found any leads on who took Naruto, and he was getting desperate to find Naruto.

' He could very well be dead for all I know.' Sarutobi thought sadly. He felt terrible about leaving the boy on his own that day, and felt as if everything was his fault, which he knew it was.

They had searched the area around Naruto's small apartment and found nothing but the puddle of the boy's blood. He knew that the villagers had attacked him, and Sarutobi had all the people who were involved put to death.

He was broken out of his thoughts when on of the ANBU came in. " Have you found anything?" Sarutobi asked hopefully.

" We found the boy's torn up cloths in a clearing a few miles away, but nothing else on where he could have taken or who took him." The ANBU member said hold the torn and blood cloths up for the Hokage to see.

" I see... well keep searching around that area, and see if you might have missed something." Sarutobi ordered, frowning sadly. The ANBU member bowed and left.

' I hope your safe Naruto.' The old Hokage thought sadly.

- Akatsuki Base-

Hidan walked through the hall and down to the living room of the base. When he got there he saw Kisame was relaxing on the couch, Deidara was working on clay sculptures, and Sasori was sitting on the other couch reading a book. He walked over to them.

" Do you a******* know anything about leader having a kid." He asked them, receiving odd looks from the other members.

" No, I thought leader-sama didn't have any kids un." Deidara said looking up from his work.

" I haven't heard of him having any kids." Kisame said glancing at Hidan from his spot.

" Neither have I, why do you ask?" Sasori questioned looking up from his book.

" Well when Kakuzu and I went to report in to leader, he had this brat sleeping on his lap and said it was his kid." Hidan told them flopping onto the couch next to Kisame. " The brat didn't even look like the f***** either."

" Leader-sama did say that he adopted the boy." Kakuzu said as he walked in and sat down next to Sasori.

" How come we haven't seen or heard of him until now?" Kisame asked curiously.

" Probably to keep the boy safe, he didn't look to pleased about Hidan and I seeing him. The boy is also a little young to be running around unattended anyways " Kakuzu answered.

" How young is he?" Kisame asked Kakuzu curiously.

" I would say around three or four years old. He was rather small." Kakuzu answerd.

" Did you find out what his name was?" Sasori asked a little curious now.

" A****** said his name was Naruto." Hidan answered this time. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan's foul language and disrespect toward their leader.

" Must you be so disrespectful, you sound like an idiot." Kakuzu asked him foul mouthed partner, while getting up to go to his room, ignoring Hidan's colorful names for him.

- Author's Note: Well hope you guys liked it. Next chapter Naruto will meet all the akatsuki members, and he ends up in trouble with Pein because of it. Oh and so you know Itachi isn't a member yet, and Deidara's around twelve right now, so at least you know about how old everyone is right now. Ok I'll have the next chapter up by a least Friday maybe earlier. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I want to apologize for this crappy chapter, I don't like it but I won't have time this weekend to redo it. Its been a busy week for me. Next chapter I'll have the details on my oc, Naruto is either going to be paired with my oc or with Haku, I cant decide. I also want you guys to give me ideas on parental moments for Pein and Naruto, I never really sure what do to so any ideas will be appreciated. One last thing, thank you all for the reviews! You guys make me want to continue the story. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Pein was currently outside looking down at his village with Konan. He had just told her about Naruto's heritage and she was just as shocked as him.

" Are you going to tell Naruto about this?" Konan asked turning to look at him fully. Pein sighed and looked away from the village and at her.

" When hes older. I think hes a bit to young right now to fully understand what this all means." Pein answered, then turned back to look at the village.

" That makes sense." Konan replied, she also thought that Naruto wouldn't understand it completely, and it would most likely upset him. She loved Naruto and didn't want to see him hurting because of peoples selfishness.

She looked at Pein and tried to see how he was reacting to all of this. She could tell he was stressed from the past couple of days, also knowing Naruto was related to Nagato in a way, he was probably feeling upset from that, anytime Yahiko thought about Nagato he would get depressed and guilt would eat at him.

Konan walked behind Pein and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. " Don't let yourself gets stressed over this, all will be fine." She told him trying to comfort him.

Pein sighed, he reached down and removed her arms from him. He turned around and looked at her, he could she the hurt in her eyes at his action, even though she tried not to show it. Before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

" I know." He whispered softly. He felt her hug him back and relax against him. They stayed like that for a while until he finally pulled back, but was still hugging her.

" Thank you for everything Konan." Pein told her gratefully, he then leaned down and quickly placed a small kiss on her cheek.

" I'm going to head back to my office and finish the paperwork." Pein said, he unwrapped arms from her, then turned and headed to his office.

Konan put a hand on her cheek, and let a small smile grace her lips. At first she had thought he was angry with her for hugging him but it seemed she had been very wrong.

' I'm glade he finally let me comfort him.' Konan thought happily. ' I think I'm going to stay out her for awhile.' She then found a place to sit down at, and pulled out a piece of paper and began working on some origami.

Naruto was currently exploring the unfamiliar area, or at least it was unfamiliar to him. He had let his curiosity win and now he was exactly where he wasn't supposed to be.

' Dad is gonna kill me.' Naruto thought to himself, shivering at the thought of how Pein was going to react to his disobedience. He didn't want to get trouble, but he couldn't help himself.

He walked quietly down the hall and looked around as he went. There was much to look at, the hall was empty except for a few doors, but he didn't try to open them knowing other people lived down here. The halls however were like a maze, and Naruto could safely say he had no idea where he was now.

' Great now I'm lost.' Naruto thought worriedly.

He turned around back to the way he came and began walking around looking for the way back upstairs. He ended up walking straight to a dead end in the hallways. Naruto whimpered and stared at the wall in front of him.

" Hey what are you doing here?" Naruto heard from behind him. Startled, he turned around quickly and ended up losing balance and fell on his backside with a squeak of shock.

Kisame chuckled at the child in front of him. By how Hidan and Kakuzu described Pein's son, he figured this was the boy, but he wanted to make sure.

" Are you Pein's son?" Kisame asked the distressed child. He could tell the boy was lost and was upset, so he would help the poor kid out.

"Ya, do you know where my dad is?" Naruto asked, looking up at the man in front of him hopefully.

" Yes I know where he is." Kisame told him, giving the boy a grin. He walked over to the small child and picked him up off the ground.

" So what are you doing down here? I heard Pein kept you on the top floor?" Kisame questioned the boy in his arms as he walked.

" Well..." Naruto trailed off and looked down ashamedly, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Kisame chuckled at the boy. " So I take it leader-sama has no idea your down here.?" Kisame asked, but he already knew the answer by the boy's mannerisms.

" I was curious and wanted to see what was down here, but I got lost." Naruto told him, still looking down.

" Well you should have listen to your dad about not coming down here, I'm sure he won't be happy. Names Kisame by the way." Kisame told the boy, giving him a smile.

" My names Naruto." Naruto told Kisame, returning the smile with a grin.

' Sure shows a lot more emotion than his dad.' Kisame thought to himself amused. 'Who would have known that Pein would have such a friendly child.'

Kisame carried Pein's child through the halls and to the Akatsuki's living room. He walked into the room, and saw that Sasori was the only one currently in the room.

Sasori looked up from his book to see who just walked in, and raised an eyebrow at Kisame when he saw Naruto in his arms.

" Who's that?" Sasori asked, but had a good idea who the boy was.

" This is the boy Hidan was talking about earlier, leader's son." Kisame informed him.

" Whats he doing down here?" Sasori questioned.

Kisame set the child on the couch before answering. " Exploring apparently," Kisame laughed, " And Leader-sama has no idea hes down here."

Sasori looked over at the boy, and raised his eyebrow in question at him. " Is this true?" Sasori asked.

Naruto nodded guiltily. " Yes." Naruto answered.

" Are you going to go tell Leader that hes down here?" Sasori asked looking back up at Kisame.

" Ya, would you watch him for me?" Kisame asked, and once Sasori nodded yes he headed to the leader's office.

" Stay on the couch." Sasori ordered to the boy, then went back to his book. Sasori wasn't really one for children. They were to naive for him, and they didn't listen to anything you try to them.

Naruto did as he was told and stayed in his spot on the couch, he couldn't relax knowing he was about to be in very big trouble with his father for his disobedience. He glanced at the man who was sitting on the other couch. " Whats your name? Mines Naruto." Naruto asked the red head.

Sasori looked up from his book and at Naruto. " Hello Naruto-san, my name is Sasori." Sasori said, introducing himself. He then tried to go back to his book, but knew the small boy wouldn't stay quiet for long.

He was right on the not quiet for long thought. " What are you reading Sasori-san?" Naruto asked curiously.

" I reading a book on how to make different poisons, and cures for them." Sasori answered.

" How many poisons to you know how to make?" Naruto asked, he never met anyone who worked with poisons.

Sasori then went on explaining the different poisons he could make, that he made, and some cures for them, when he saw Naruto was actually interested in it . Kakuzu walked in on the middle of their conversation.

" Why in the seven hells are you discussing poisons with a three year old." Kakuzu demanded, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Naruto.

" I'm four, not three." Naruto huffed, pouting.

" Why is he down here anyway?" Kakuzu asked Sasori, ignoring Naruto, who was now glaring at him for being ignored.

" He was exploring." Sasori said. " Where are the others?" He asked changing the subject.

" Hidan and Deidara are on there way here, and Zetsu will probably follow them to make sure they don't destroy anything. I don't know where Kisame is." Kakuzu informed.

Just as Kakuzu finished talking, Deidara, Hidan, and Zetsu walked in and made there way over to the couches. They all looked down at Naruto curiously, once they made it to where Kakuzu and Sasori were.

" Who's this danna, un?" Deidara asked, looking over at Sasori.

" He's leader-sama's son." Zetsu's white side answered before Sasori.

Naruto, who had been watching everyone nervously, looked up at Zetsu in surprise. ' I don't think I ever met him, so how does he know my name?' Naruto thought to himself curiously.

" So it really is true that leader has a kid, I thought Hidan was lying." Deidara mused to himself as he sat down next to Sasori.

" Why the f*** would think I was lying." Hidan asked Deidara angrily, flopping down on the empty spot next to Kakuzu.

" I just can't picture leader being a dad un." Deidara answered honestly. " So whats your name kid, un." Deidara asked looking over at Naruto.

" Naruto." Naruto said nervously now that everyone was looking at him. To him they didn't seem as bad as his dad made them sound.

Kisame walked through the halls and up the stairs to wear his leader's office was. When he got to the door he knocked once, then entered once he heard Pein tell him to come in.

" Sorry to bother you leader-sama," Kisame apologized, " but I have some information I think you will find interesting."

Pein looked at Kisame curiously. ' What news would he have? I haven't sent him out anywhere so whats so interesting?' Pein pondered to himself.

" What information do you have?" Pein asked his subordinate.

" Well first off do you know where your son is at?" Kisame asked his now confused leader.

Pein raised his eyebrow at Kisame's odd question. " In his room." Pein answered.

" Are you sure?" Kisame asked.

Pein frowned at Kisame's question. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the area above them, looking for his son's chakera signature. His eyes flew open in shock and worry when he didn't sense his son's chakera.

Pein stood up." Where is he!" Pein demanded menacingly, activating his rinnegan .

" Please calm down leader-sama," Kisame pleaded, " I came to tell you that I found him wandering the hallways in our area."

Pein felt his anger disappear little by little when he saw Kisame was being sincere. " Where is he now?" He demanded, but more calm now.

Kisame sighed in relief when he saw his leader calming down. " Sasori's watching him in the living room." Kisame answered, he was positive he had seen his life flash before him just a moment ago.

Pein sighed in relief, he knew Sasori would protect his son. " Why didn't you bring Naruto to me?" Pein questioned.

" Uh, I'm not really sure..." Kisame trailed off nervously. ' It would have made thing easier and safer for me if I did.' Kisame thought to himself.

" Take me to him." Pein ordered. He walked over to his office door and walked through, and headed to the Akatsuki member's living room with Kisame at his side.

When they got there Pein let Kisame walk in first, and he moved to stand in the doorway of the living room. The entire room got quiet when they saw their angry looking leader in the doorway.

Naruto peeked over the couch to see what everyone was looking at, and saw his not so happy looking father in the doorway. He froze when his father looked down at him.

" Naruto, come here now." Pein ordered his son angrily. He watched as Naruto slide off the couch and quickly came over to him. Pein reached down and took a firm hold of his son's wrist.

" Sasori, thank you for watching him." Pein said, he walked out the door with his son once he saw Sasori nod.

He quickly led his son through the hallways. He could tell Naruto was scared and nervous, and felt bad about scaring him, but Naruto was in trouble. Pein glanced down at his son, the poor boy looked ready to cry.

" I have given you multiple warnings about coming down here, and I want to know why you disobeyed me." Pein asked his child sternly.

Naruto looked up at his father. " I-I-I w-w-as curious." Naruto manged to stuttered out after a moment. He was doing his best not to cry, but a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

Pein stopped walking and looked down at the four year old. He knelt down to Naruto's height, and gently pulled him into a hug. He began to rub soothing circles on Naruto's back, as the little boy now sobbed into his shoulder. They stayed like that until Naruto's sobs became sniffles, then Pein pulled back to look at his son's face.

" Naruto do you understand why I'm upset with you." Pein asked softly, while brushing the tears from his son's face. He wanted to make sure Naruto really did understand, he was only four so Pein would be a lot more easy on him.

Naruto hiccuped and nodded his head. " Tell me why." Pein ordered his son.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked down at the ground then back up at Pein. " Your mad because I went where I wasn't suppose to go." Naruto answered softly, his bottom lip was trembling.

" Well thats part of it." Pein said, he kept a stern but not angry tone. " I'm also upset because you put yourself into danger. They are not always as calm as they were in there, and the more unpredictable members could have hurt you if the were angry enough. Do you understand?"

" Yes." Naruto said, he felt guilty because he knew Pein had been worried about him. " Whats my punishment?" He asked his father nervously after a minute.

" We'll talk about it once we get to your room." Pein told him, then lifted Naruto up, and made his way to Naruto's room.

When they got there Pein walked in, shut the door behind him, and set Naruto onto his bed. Pein crossed his arms and looked down at Naruto. He never had to discipline a child so he wasn't quite sure on what to do now.

" Now we will discuss the punishment." Pein informed his son. Naruto shifted in his spot on the bed nervously.

" You are now no longer allowed anywhere without Konan of I watching you, when we cannot, you will stay in here and may not leave." Pein said, he was trying to ignore Naruto's heartbroken look.

" Your punishment will last until I decide that I can trust you to follow my rules." Pein continued. " Do you understand me?"

Naruto felt his eyes fill with tears, and he tried to brush them away before his father could see. " Yes daddy, I understand." Naruto replied to Pein sadly.

Pein sighed and ran his hand though his hair. " Time for bed, its late." Pein told Naruto as he went to get sleepwear for him ( its night by the way I forgot to mention that, sorry!). After getting Naruto changed and tucked in Pein sat down on the edge of the bed.

" Naruto, promise me you won't do something like this again, I nearly had a heart attack when you weren't up here." Pein said, while gently stroking the boy's spiky blond hair.

" I promise." Naruto said sincerely. " I really am sorry."

" I know you are. Now get some sleep." Pein ordered. He stood up from the bed, turned off the light, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He made his way back down towards his office, he was late for a meeting with a now unhappy Madara.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

It had been about two months since Naruto met all the Akatsuki members. Naruto's punishment ended up only lasting a week instead of how long Pein had been planning it to be, since he knew Naruto was curious by nature, he was trying to work around it a little.

He now allowed Naruto to go down and visit his subordinates, but only if Konan, himself, or Sasori was keeping an eye on him. It had surprised him to find out that his son and Sasori actually got along pretty well, he figured it was because Naruto actually listened to what Sasori had to say.

Pein had been a little upset when he found out that Sasori had began teaching Naruto how to use and make poisons when his son went to see him. He wasn't going to stop Sasori though, it would be useful for Naruto in the future, and it made Naruto happy.

There was only one of his subordinates Pein was very unwilling to let Naruto talk with though, Hidan. The reason for this is because Hidan thought it would be fun to teach his four year old some new vulgar vocabulary.

Pein was not amused to say the least, and when his son asked him what the words meant, he had nearly flipped out. It taken awhile, but Pein manged to get Naruto to understand that those words were wrong and he was not to say them. After that Pein had made a visit to Hidan. He had dismantled Hidan and locked him in a closet for a couple of days as punishment.

Deidara was the nicest to his son other than Sasori. Deidara liked talking and showing off his art to Naruto, who always watched what Deidara's art could do amazed.

Kisame and Kakuzu however didn't really bother with Naruto much. Kisame would talk, joke around with Naruto, and tease him a bit but other than that he didn't say much to him. Kakuzu just mostly tolerated Naruto. Zetsu was the same as Kakuzu, since he was usually on missions and was never around.

Konan and Naruto had been getting a lot closer too. He now called her mom, which made Konan over joyed. Konan had started teaching Naruto origami to help him have more patience, which was going better than Konan and Pein had expected.

Today however Naruto was with him since Pein had sent all the members out on missions. The search party the Hokage had sent out for Naruto had finally ended, so now Pein could get things done again.

He had already finished the paperwork, and wouldn't have anything for awhile since it would take his subordinates a couple of weeks to finish their missions, so he took Naruto out of the base for his training today.

Naruto's training was very simple since he was so young. Pein was mostly making him do chakera control exercises, it would benefit Naruto when they actually got to the real training.

" Daddy, I think I finally got it!" Naruto shouted to his father. Pein looked over at Naruto, he watched as Naruto slowly walked up the tree. Pein was impressed that he was doing so well, they had only been working on this exercise for a week.

" Good work," Pein praised, " Now try and make it to the top of the tree."

" Alright daddy." Naruto said, then concentrated on getting to the top of the tree.

Pein couldn't help but be amused at being called daddy. Naruto had gotten into a habit of calling him that, but Pein didn't mind. His subordinates also found it funny to see their intimidating leader being called daddy.

After a few tries Naruto had finally made it to the top of the tree, and was currently sitting on one of the branches.

" Well done, now come down." Pein called up to Naruto.

Naruto looked down below him and clung tighter to the tree trunk, he had never made it this high up the tree before. " O-ok." Naruto replied down to his father, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

Pein raised an eyebrow up at his son when Naruto wasn't moving to get down from the tree. He got up from his spot on the ground, and walked over to the tree so he could get a better look at his son. He could see Naruto shaking a bit.

" Naruto are you afraid to come down?" Pein asked looking up at Naruto.

" A little." Naruto answered after a moment. He was trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working.

" Do you want me to come up and get you, or do want to try and come down by yourself? Pein questioned his son. " I'll stay right here if you want to try on your own."

" I'll try doing it myself." Naruto answered, he felt better now that his dad was at the bottom of the tree encase he fell. He then began to attempt to get down from the branch. Naruto made it a quarter of the way down, when his foot slipped.

Pein braced himself to catch his son when he saw Naruto's foot slip. Naruto fell into his arms with a yelp of shock, and after a moment rapped his arms around Pein's neck, burying his face into his chest.

Pein put his arm under Naruto's hips to hold him up, and used his other to stroke his now trembling son's hair comfortingly.

" Naruto its ok now." Pein said softly to his son. After a couple of minutes Naruto released his grip on Pein's neck, and looked up at his father.

" Sorry." Naruto apologized softly to his father, wiping the tears of his cheeks.

" Don't be sorry, you did very well today." Pein told him, then placed a kiss on his son's forehead. " I think thats enough training for today."

He situated Naruto in his arms so that he was carrying him bridal style. Naruto leaned his head against him, and snuggled closer.

" Ready to go home?" Pein asked, looking down at Naruto. He began heading back towards the base before his son could answer.

" Ya." Naruto replied tiredly, even though the training wasn't much he still got pretty tired by the end of it.

" Stay awake, I want you to eat something before you sleep." Pein ordered, shaking Naruto a little to keep him awake. Naruto pouted a little, but did as he was told.

Once they arrived back, Pein headed to his office to drop Naruto off before getting their food. When he got to his office he opened the door, and saw someone by his desk that he wasn't expecting to for a while.

Madara had come back to the Akatsuki base to discuss some plans he had, only to find no one was in the base.

' I know he didn't go to one of the other bases, so where is he.' Madara pondered, frowning. He went to Pein and Konan's rooms to see if he somehow missed them, but neither of them were there. He decided to check the Jinchuuriki's room to see if maybe if by some miracle Pein was in there.

He opened the door to the boy's room, and walked in. He looked around, the room now looked more like a small child's room. There were a few toys scattered about, and the bookshelf had some children's picture books, and other things children have.

Madara knew that Pein saw the boy as his son, which was foolish in his opinion. To Madara, getting attached to a jinchuuriki was one of the most stupid things Pein could do since they would start capturing the bijuu in a few years.

What Pein didn't know was that Madara had been researching possible ways that would allow Madara to get passed the Yondaime's seal and extract the Kyuubi from the boy.

' When it comes time to extract the Kyuubi from the boy, Pein will be to weak to do it because of his attachment to the child.' Madara thought to himself in disgust. ' I'll just have to take the boy without him knowing when the time comes.'

With one last glance around the child's room he made his way to Pein's office to wait for him or Konan to return. Approximately three hours later Madara finally sensed Pein's chakera signature, and the jinchuuriki's, heading towards him.

He watched as Pein opened the door and look at him in surprise. He noticed that Pein stiffened, and hold the boy in his arms more protectively.

" Afraid I might hurt him?" Madara smirked letting Pein know that he saw him become protective of the boy.

Pein narrowed his at Madara, and activated his rinnegan. He now held Naruto in one arm so he could defend his son if needed.

Naruto, who could sense that his father was upset at the scary man in front of them, got as close to Pein as he could, and gripped Pein's cloak. Naruto began to shake a little when the smirking man turned his gaze to him. Naruto noticed his eyes were red with what looked like symbols to him.

When Pein noticed Madara look a his son's face, he quickly pushed Naruto's face into his chest so Madara couldn't use his mangekyou sharigan on him.

"Don't you dare use your sharigan on him!" Pein growled at Madara.

" I wasn't going to." Madara replied still smirking. " Now relax I'm not going to hurt the boy."

Pein walked over to his desk while keeping an eye on Madara, he sat down in his chair, and held Naruto close to him.

" What do you want Madara?" Pein asked, eyes still narrowed. " You said you wouldn't be back until another month."

" There are a couple of my plans that I made recently that I want to discuss with you. Mainly the ones on the bijuu extraction." Madara replied, he smirked when he saw the child look at him in surprise.

' So Pein hasn't told him of our plans yet.' Madara thought to himself.

" I see you haven't told the child of our plans yet." Madara stated voicing his thoughts. " If you want I'll expl-"

" Enough." Pein said interrupting Madara. " We'll discuss this later, for now let me feed him, and put him down for a nap."

" Very well, I'll be back in two hours so be in here by then." Madara informed, then stood up and left.

" Is the real reason you brought me here so you could take the Kyuubi out of me?" Naruto questioned Pein sadly, looking up at him.

The look on Naruto's face made Pein's heart break, he sighed thinking of how to explain. " When I went to find you, it was to check your seal to see if it would be possible to extract the Kyuubi from you, but like I thought, it wasn't possible." Pein told Naruto, stoking his son's hair. " However the reason I brought you here was not for that, it was to help you."

" I wasn't lying to you when I said you would be safe and cared for." Pein said while pulling Naruto into a hug, " And your my son so I would never do anything like that to you, or let anyone else either."

Naruto sighed in relief, and relaxed against his dad. He was afraid for a moment that Pein had lied about everything and was going to kill him in the end.

" I'm going to go get our food now." Pein informed Naruto after a few minutes, and got up from the chair and set Naruto into it. " Do not leave this room. Its not safe for you to be alone with Madara about." Pein said before walking out of the room.

He shut the door, and placed a jutsu onto the room that would only allow him to go through. After that he left to get their lunch.

After eating Pein took Naruto up to his room so he could take a nap. The boy was almost asleep by the time Pein had gotten there.

" Who is the man from earlier?" Naruto asked sleepily as Pein tucked him into bed. Pein picked up Naruto's favorite stuffed animal that he liked to sleep with and handed it to him before answering his question.

" I'll tell you later when your fully awake." Pein answered, then placed a kiss onto his forehead.

" Fine." Naruto pouted as he cuddled with the stuffed toy rabbit, but the pout didn't last long as his eyes began to close and quickly fell asleep.

Pein turned off the light once Naruto was completely asleep and quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He locked the door and performed the same jutsu from earlier onto his son's room. He didn't want Madara trying anything.

Once he was done, he headed down to his office, where Madara awaited.

-Author's Note: I hope you guys like the chapter, I like it better than the last one. Alright now for my oc, her name is Rai Kouno, she has grey eyes, brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders ( the style of it looks kinda like Mikoto's), and is about 5'3. I'm still working on her personality though so when I have that done I'll tell you guys but I wanted you to know what she at least looked like. What I'm planning for how Naruto meets her is, Naruto goes to tea house after finishing a mission and meets her and becomes friends with her. I may change it since it wont happen for a long time in the story. Now I have a question for you guys, how do you want Naruto to meet the people from Kohoha ( I mean his friends in the canon)? Also do you want Naruto to befriend Gaara? Well thats all, I'll update on Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm not really sure about this chapter, but hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

Pein walked into his office, and slammed the door shut behind him. He sat down at his desk, and glared up at a smug looking Madara.

" Care to tell me why you decided to threaten my son?" Pein asked angrily, not hiding the fact he was furious at the man in front of him.

" Now calm down, I never threatened him. All I did was asked if you were afraid I might hurt him." Madara answered giving Pein a smirk.

At the moment Pein wished he could smack the smirk off Madara's face. " Stay away from him." Pein growled. He watched as Madara narrowed his eyes a little at him, but kept the arrogant smirk.

" Don't go threating me boy, remember I could easily kill you." Madara threatened arrogantly, making Pein growl in anger.

' Like hell you could.' Pein thought, but didn't voice his thoughts. He wasn't afraid of Madara, but challenging him now would not be the brightest idea.

" Have nothing to say?" Madara taunted, " Did I make you angry?"

Pein stood up menacingly, and activated his rinnegan. " Get. Out. Now." Pein ordered, he was about to go off on Madara.

" Don't you dare order me!" Madara shot back no longer smirking. They both glared angrily at each other, letting out their killing intent.

" I be back later," Madara stated after awhile, he pulled out a couple of scrolls and tossed them onto Pein's desk. " Until then I expect you to read through these." He then turned to the door and left.

Pein turned his glare down to the scrolls on his desk. ' I should burn them.' Pein thought angrily. He sighed and turned off his rinnegan. He gathered up the scrolls and headed to his room, his plan right now was to take a nap, and calm down before he looked through Madara's crap.

Once inside his room, he set the scrolls onto a table, took off his cloak and shoes, then went over to his bed. He pulled the blanks down and slipped into the warm, comfortable bed. He pulled the blankets up to his neck and rolled onto his stomach. Once he was relaxed, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes and sat up. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, and his eyes widened it surprise at the time.

' Wheres daddy, he usually wakes me up by now." Naruto pondered. He slipped out of bed, fixed the nightshirt he was wearing, then went over to his door and went to open it. He huffed in annoyance when he found it was looked.

Determined to get out of the room, he searched around for something to get the door unlocked. After awhile of searching he found a paper clip, he then went back to the door and attempted to unlock it. He let out a cry of joy when he by some miracle got the door unlocked.

He quickly put he paper clip back where he found it, and opened the door. He poked his head out and looked around, he looked over to his father's room and saw that the door was cracked open. He walked out of his room and scurried over to his father's room ( the jutsu Pein placed on the room stopped people from entering, but Naruto could still get out and in, which is why he locked the door).

Quietly, Naruto pushed open the door a little, and saw Pein was fast asleep. Naruto walked in and shut the door. He went over to Pein, and climbed up on to the bed carefully so he didn't wake up his father. He lied down next to Pein and snuggled into his side.

Pein woke up when he felt something snuggle up against him, he turned onto his side and looked down to find out what it was, only to see his son. He rapped an arm around Naruto and pulled him up and put him under the covers. Once Naruto was under the covers, he lied about down and cradled Naruto in his arms.

" How did you get out of your room?" Pein asked his son curiously. He was positive that he locked the door. He raised an amused eyebrow at his son, when Naruto looked down guiltily.

" I used a paper clip to unlock it." Naruto answered softly, still looking down. He was positive that his dad was upset with him now.

Pein chuckled and kissed his sons forehead. " Don't worry I'm not angry, I was just curious on how you manged to get out. Your full of surprises you know that?" Pein said/questioned, he gave Naruto a rare smile.

Naruto sighed in relief and snuggled more into Pein, enjoying every bit of the warmth Pein offered. It was much colder here than in Konoha, which was the only thing Naruto wasn't to fond of since he wasn't used to the cold.

Pein lied his chin on top of Naruto's head and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

Konan walked up the stairs tiredly. She had just made it back to the base and all she wanted was a warm shower. She had gone to give Pein her mission report, but found that he wasn't in his office so now she had to hunt him down.

She could feel Pein and Naruto's chakera signatures inside of Pein's room, so she made her way there. Once she got there she cracked the door open a peeked in, she gasped in shock at the adorable scene the two made. They were sleeping deeply, and both of them were snuggled up to each other. Pein was unconsciously stroking Naruto's hair, he also had a small smile on his face.

She giggled and ran to her room to grab her camera, this was to cute and she had get a picture. When she had her camera and was back at Pein's room, she walked in as quietly as she could and began to take pictures.

Pein was once again awoken, but by a clicking noise this time. Sleepily he opened his eyes and saw Konan standing next to the bed holding a camera, and grin on her face.

" What are you doing?" He asked her still half asleep. His only response was another click of the camera, and a bright flash.

" I had to get a picture of you guys, you looked so cute." Konan answered his question finally, laughing softly when Pein huffed at being called cute.

Naruto woke up when heard someone laughing, he turned his head to the side and saw Konan. " Hi mommy." Naruto said sleepily, then snuggle back into his fathers chest.

" Come on, its time for us to get up." Pein told Naruto as he stood up. He carried his now pouting son over to the door.

" Go to your room and put on some cloths, I'll be there in a minute." Pein said, he smiled amused when his son grumbled at him. " And no grumbling at me." Pein said, as he reached down and gave Naruto a playful smack on the backside.

Naruto covered his bottom with his hands and huffed at his amused father, as he made his way to his room to do as he was told. Chuckling sightly, Pein turned to Konan, who looked as amused as he did.

" What did you need?" Pein asked her curiously.

" I came to give you my mission report." Konan said handing him a scroll. Pein took the scroll from her and opened it.

" Did everything go ok?" Pein asked as he began reading through it.

" Everything went fine." Konan answered, " I ran into some Leaf shinobi though."

Pein looked at her in surprise. " Where?" He questioned curiously. ' They better not have come near my village.' Pein thought to himself.

" They were by the boarder of the village, I got rid of them though." Konan said. She could see that her partner was upset by the news that the Leaf shinobi were so close by.

" Could they have been looking for Naruto?" She asked worried that they might be trying to find Naruto.

" Even if they were, they will not get him." Pein said confidently. " I will sent Zetsu to find out more about it though."

" Did Naruto make any progress in his training?" Konan asked changing the subject. She wanted to know if Naruto had progressed any.

" He did much better today, he made it to the top of the tree." Pein answered proudly.

" Already?" Konan asked surprised.

Pein nodded. " He did have trouble getting down though. I think hes afraid of heights." Pein said while putting his cloak, and shoes back on.

Konan chuckled. " Hes still little though, so it isn't to surprising."

" Yes but he will have to get over his fear, I'll help him though." Pein said looking at his partner.

" Just don't try the same method of helping that you used on Nagato." She said, smiling at the memory. When Yahiko had found out that Nagato was afraid of heights, he had made Nagato climb of the tallest tree they could find, and stay up there until he wasn't afraid anymore. It hadn't worked and poor Nagato had been sobbing by the time they finally got him down. Yahiko had felt terrible when he saw how upset Nagato was.

An almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Pein's face. " I was a child then." Pein defended himself. " Besides I wouldn't do that to Naruto, for now I just help him get over it when I train him."

" I still feel bad about doing that to him." Pein mumbled quietly.

" Don't, even Nagato told you not to feel bad, you were just trying to help." She said, giving him a smile. " Well I'm going to go clean up now." Konan said to him before he could respond. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then left to go shower.

Pein sighed and watched her leave. He wished they could be more than friends but he wasn't completely sure how she felt about him. Also it would be a bad idea anyway, because Madara would use it against them if he found out they had an even deeper relationship.

He picked up the scrolls Madara gave him off the table and headed towards his now cranky son's room. He removed the jutsu he placed earlier, and walked into the room. His son was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest, looking rather annoyed.

" Sorry about taking so long, Konan and I needed to talk about something." Pein apologized, while picking his son up and ruffling his hair.

" Daddy don't!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing his father's hand away, and tried to fix his hair. Pein just chuckled in response.

" I'm going back to my office, do you want to come?" Pein asked Naruto.

" Sure." Naruto replied, " Can I bring some stuff with me so I have something to do?"

Pein nodded." Yes you may." Pein said, and set Naruto down so he could get his things.

After Naruto got what he wanted, Pein picked him back up and went to his office. Once they were inside the office, Pein set Naruto down in a chair next to his, then sat down in his own and began working.

About two hours later Pein felt Hidan and Kakuzu's chakera signatures quickly heading towards his office. Pein set what he was working on down and waited for them to come in. Naruto looked up from his coloring to see what was wrong with his dad.

Kakuzu was the first one to come in, and a worn out looking Hidan followed after. " Leader-sama, we have a f****** problem!" Hidan exclaimed in a rush.

" Whats wrong?" Pein asked a bit worried now.

" Konoha shinobi followed us here!" Kakuzu answered quickly. Pein quickly grabbed Naruto from the chair and handed him to Kakuzu.

" Go to the other base, and don't let anyone see you leave. And if they do see you, do not let them get Naruto." Pein ordered.

Pein didn't wait for them to respond, and quickly gave Naruto a quick goodbye and a kiss on the forehead, then went to go tell Konan about the group of enemy shinobi coming.

Naruto held on tightly to Kakuzu's cloak, he had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

- Author's Note: Well I hope you guys liked it. The memory part wasn't very good, but I could picture Yahiko doing something like that to make Nagato toughen up. Also the last line is a bit of a hint on whats about to happen so you guys know, although its a bit obvious. I'll update Monday, my plan is to update every Monday and Thursday ( or Friday it depends though).


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I decided to update early since I got it done earlier then planned. This isn't one of my better chapters though, but I hope you guys like it. And please read the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

Kakuzu tightened his grip on the boy in his arms, and sprinted with Hidan to the exit of the base. They stayed in the shadows as they ran, so if any of the Konoha shinobi made it into the base they wouldn't be spotted as easily.

" Why the f*** do we have to bring the brat with us?" Hidan asked his partner annoyed, he wanted to fight, not watch their leader's brat.

" Because he'll be safer with us right now." Kakuzu informed. " Now shut up and watch for any of the Leaf shinobi."

They came to a halt once they made it to a dead end. Kakuzu handed Naruto to Hidan, then walked up to the boulder blocking their path, and preformed a jutsu to remove it. Once it was out of their way, they made their way into the forest.

Pein ran as quickly as he could to Konan's room. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked in. Konan looked up from her origami and watched as Pein burst into room.

" Konan, get ready to fight. Konoha shinobi followed Kakuzu and Hidan here, and they're currently trying to get into the base." Pein said quickly before she could ask anything. " Hurry."

Konan nodded and grabbed what she needed, then followed Pein to where the invading shinobi were. She glanced over at her partner as they ran.

" Why are they attacking us? They couldn't be trying to get Naruto, could they?" She asked him nervously.

Pein glanced over at her. " I'm not sure. They may have just followed Kakuzu and Hidan to find out more about the organization, but just to be safe I sent Naruto with Kakuzu and Hidan to one of the other bases." He said after a moment.

" There is no way they could have found out Naruto was here without someone providing them the information. So who could have possibly told them?" She pondered.

" You do think one of the members could have given out the information." She asked Pein, she could feel her anger build up at the thought of one of the Akatsuki members betraying her partner.

" I doubt any of them would be stupid enough to betray me, but it may be a possibility." Pein answered quietly.

' I currently hope one of them didn't, but if they did, who would have done it. I haven't sent them on any missions near Konohagakure, and they've been a the base of the past two months, so there isn't any way the could provide anyone information without me finding out.' Pein thought to himself.

Once they were outside where the Leaf shinobi were, they stayed in the shadows and made their way closer.

" Do you want me to kill them or do you have something else you want me to do?" Konan asked Pein quietly so only he could here her.

" I'll take care of these fools, however I want you to search around the area and see if there are any others." Pein ordered, and turned his attention to the group of Leaf shinobi. Konan nodded at her partner and left to do as he ordered.

Pein observed the shinobi in front of him, they all seemed to be jounin except for a few chuunin. He looked through the group trying to find the captain of the squad, after a moment of searching he found the person he was looking for, he planned on keeping the captain alive for questioning.

" Whats taking so long on moving the boulder!" The captain yelled to the shinobi who were doing their best on moving the boulder.

" It won't move no matter what we do!" One of the jounin yelled back. " We've tried everything!"

Pein, who was quickly becoming bored with watching them, came out of his hiding spot and began his attack. He was able to quickly kill a couple of the shinobi before they had noticed him. Within a few minutes he had defeated the shinobi, and was currently standing over the badly wounded captain.

" Why did you attack my base?" Pein questioned the man. The jounin just glared up at him, refusing to answer him. Irritated by not getting a response, Pein put his foot on top of the man's broken leg and pushed down, causing the jounin to hiss in pain.

" I will ask you one more time, why did you attack my base?" Pein questioned again, he added more pressure onto the man's broken leg with each word he spoke, causing the man to scream. When he received no answer again, Pein stepped down as hard as onto the man's broken leg. There was a sickening crack of the leg being broken more, and the man screamed again in agony.

" P-p-please I-I'll t-t-tell yo-u-u w-want, j-just s-s-top!" The man managed to yell. Pein stepped off of the leg and waited for the man to speak.

The jounin took a couple of deep breaths, trying to claim himself. " W-we attacked b-because we were told that the Akatsuki had the demon brat we're searching for." The jounin said in pain and disgust when he talked about Naruto.

Pein narrowed his eyes down at the man when he called his son the demon brat. " Who told you we had him?" Pein asked, glaring down harshly at the man.

" I'm not sure, the guy had a black cloak covering him, and it was yesterday night when he told us so it was impossible to see him." The jounin answered uncertainly.

Pein raised an eyebrow at the answer. " Since you couldn't see him, by his voice was he a young, or older man?" He asked the nervous looking jounin, by his description of the man Pein couldn't be sure if it was one of his subordinates or not. He had a feeling Madara was the person who did it since he often wore a black cloak, and if the jounin said it was an older sounding man it had to be Madara. ( This is before Madara acted as Tobi, so Pein doesn't know that Madara can make himself sound younger.)

" He sounded very young still, he had to be at least twenty." The jounin replied after a moment, it was becoming harder for him to focus with all the blood he lost.

Pein, seeing the man was about to pass out decided to ask two more questions. " Why are you searching for Naruto if you hate him so much?"

The man made a disgusted face. " I don't want to, but its orders. The Hokage wants the demon back for some reason." The jounin said angrily. He yelped him pain when he felt a foot collide with his face.

" Don't you dare call him a demon in front of me, or I'll give you a fate worse then death." Pein snarled angrily, he was getting tired of the jounin insulting his son. " Last question is there anyone else from Konoha near here or coming."

" N-no one else that I know of." The jounin said weakly, stuttering slightly, it was becoming hard for him to stay awake.

The last thing the jounin saw was the orange haired man take out a kunai, then everything went black. Pein quickly killed the man after he passed out, then reached down and shut the man's eyes. He stood back up and looked around at the corpses, making a mental note to have Zetsu dispose of them before bringing Naruto back.

It had been half an hour since he sent Naruto with Kakuzu and Hidan, and neither of his subordinates had contacted him yet. ' Did they make it to the other base yet?' He wondered to himself. The base he had sent them to was only used for situations like this, since it was only ten minutes away.

When he heard a noise behind him, he quickly turned around to see Konan running towards him in a panic. " They took Naruto!" She shouted as she ran towards him. " Leaf ANBU attacked them, and they managed to get Naruto!"

" How long has it been since they took him." Pein asked placing his hands on his partner's shoulders to help her stand, outwardly he look calm but inside he was just as panicked as her.

" I found them about five minutes ago, the ANBU had severely wounded them so they weren't able to go and get Naruto back." She answered.

" Take me to them." Pein order, removing his hands from her shoulders. Konan nodded silently, and began heading towards Kakuzu and Hidan, Pein following closely behind.

Currently the only thing Naruto could feel was the massive headache he had. He tried to move but found his hands were tied behind his back, and his ankles were tied together. When he opened his eyes, he also found that his eyes had been covered.

He whimpered slightly when he felt someone pick him up. " You don't need to be afraid, your safe." He heard someone say, as the blindfold was taken off of him.

Naruto winced at the sudden light, and blinked at the man who was carrying him. The man who had spoken to him was wearing an ANBU mask, as were his team members. He couldn't help but whimper again when he realized he had been kidnapped.

Wolf ( the guy who's carrying him) couldn't help but feel bad for the scared child. He unlike his teammates Bird, and Mouse, he didn't hate or see the child as a demon. " We won't hurt you, we're just here to bring you home." Wolf said softly, trying to comfort the boy.

This didn't comfort Naruto at all, he didn't want to go back to Konoha where everyone hated him. All he wanted was his dad. He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears at the thought.

" Why, everyone hates me so why bring me back?" Naruto asked sadly, he couldn't understand why they would want him back.

" Not everyone hates you." Wolf replied. " You should sleep now, its late." He said changing the subject. After a couple of minutes, he saw the boy wasn't going to go to sleep willingly, he pushed the child's pressure point and knocked him out. He tightened his grip on the boy, then quickened his pace.

Kakuzu was sewing Hidan back together, when he saw Konan and their leader coming towards them. " Took you f****** long enough." Hidan grumbled.

" What happened?" Pein asked Kakuzu, ignoring Hidan.

Kakuzu sighed. " We were ambushed by three ANBU. They surprised us and were able to wound us enough to be able to grab the kid and run." Kakuzu answered, he flinched slightly when Pein narrowed his eyes at him.

" How did you not sense them." Pein asked calmly, trying to hide how upset he was.

" We started arguing, and weren't paying enough attention to our surroundings." Kakuzu answered, he winced again when he felt his leaders chakera spike in anger.

Pein closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. " I'm going back to the base to get supplies, I'm going to go get my son back." Pein said as he turned around and made his way to the base.

" Leader-sama if you don't mind me asking, is the kid really worth it?" Kakuzu questioned curiously. He had nothing against the boy, he just didn't see why the leader cared for the kid so much.

Pein shot Kakuzu a glare over his shoulder. " Of coarse." Pein snapped.

- _Four days later_-

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked around trying to figure out where he was. He concluded they had made it to the village, since he was in a hospital room. The entire time Naruto traveled with the ANBU they would only allow him small breaks, and then knock him back out. Naruto could whole heartedly say he never wanted to have to through something that again.

" How do you feel Naruto." An old sounding voice asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto jumped slightly and looked over to where he heard the voice, and saw Sarutobi sitting in a chair by the window.

Sarutobi was elated when his ANBU team brought Naruto back. He had been so worried about the little boy for the past couple of months, and for a while he had began to believe the boy was dead. One thing that surprise him though was how healthy Naruto was. The boy had gained weight, and grown taller by a couple of inches.

" I feel fine." Naruto answered him quietly, and stretched. " I just feel stiff from not being able to move for awhile."

" I'm glade your ok, I've been very worried about you." Sarutobi said giving Naruto a warm smile. He watched the child wiggle around to loosen his stiff muscles.

" Naruto." Sarutobi said after a moment. " Do you know who took you from here?"

" Ya." Naruto replied, looking over at Sarutobi curiously.

" Can you tell me who he is?" Sarutobi asked hopefully.

Naruto had a feeling that if he told Sarutobi something bad was going to happen. Naruto stayed silent and looked away from Sarutobi and down at his hands nervously. Sarutobi frowned at Naruto's unwillingness to answer him.

" Did he harm you?" Sarutobi asked worriedly. ' Maybe hes afraid of being hurt by him, so thats why hes not telling me.' He thought to himself.

" No, he would never hurt me." Naruto said almost angrily, looking up at Sarutobi. His dad would never harm him.

Sarutobi was surprised how defensive Naruto had just gotten, it made him wonder how close Naruto had gotten with captor.

Before he could say anything else, one of his ANBU entered the room. " Hokage-sama, Danzo wishes to see you." The ANBU said.

Sarutobi sighed. ' What does he want now. I hope it isn't about Naruto.' He thought glancing over a Naruto.

" Alright tell him I'm on my way, also send someone here to watch Naruto." Sarutobi ordered, getting up from his chair. The ANBU bowed, and quickly left to follow orders.

" I'll see you later Naruto, and then we can finish talking." He said giving Naruto a smile, he then walked out of the room before Naruto could respond.

' I hope everyone is ok.' Naruto thought worriedly, looking down at his hands again. He missed everyone badly, and wanted to go home. He wondered if Pein was going to be mad at him for getting captured. " I wanna go home." Naruto whispered to himself, unaware that someone else was in the room with him.

" Wheres home to you now?" Itachi asked the boy curiously. Frankly Itachi couldn't blame Naruto for not seeing the village as a home since it seemed all the villagers hated him. Itachi personally didn't hate him, or really judge him since he didn't know Naruto.

Naruto jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and looked up at Itachi with wide eyes. " How long have you been in here?" Naruto asked still a bit shocked.

" Not long." Itachi said shortly, he looked the boy over and noticed how much better he looked from the other times he had seen him.

" Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously, he notice the boy in front of him looked similar to the man with red eyes he had met in his father's office. He only hoped their personalities aren't similar too.

" My name is Itachi." Itachi answered. " Your Naruto correct?"

" Yep!" Naruto exclaimed happily, giving Itachi a smile. He always like meeting new people, and Itachi didn't seem like he hated him, or was crazy.

" Are you going to answer my question from earlier?" Itachi asked, he was still curious but he wouldn't force Naruto to tell him.

" Um what was the question again?" Naruto asked hesitantly, hoping he would make Itachi mad about forgetting what he had asked earlier.

" Where is home to you now?" Itachi asked again. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Naruto thought about whether he should say where or not. " I don't really want to say, sorry." Naruto said softly after a moment.

" Its fine." Itachi said giving him a rare smile to show he wasn't mad about not receiving an answer.

They ended up talking to each other ( Naruto did most of the talking) for the rest of the evening until Naruto had finally fallen asleep. Itachi stayed and watched Naruto sleep for awhile until a nurse came in and told him he no longer had to watch the boy ( Itachi is the person the ANBU sent to watch Naruto).

As Itachi walked home he went over his conversation with Naruto. The small boy had been very happy to talk about just anything, but he noticed Naruto would skip talking about certain things, and it made him curious about what the boy was hiding. He found it was enjoyable being around Naruto and now that he had met Naruto he could say that he liked the boy quite a bit.

Sarutobi was close to snapping at Danzo. They had been discussing Naruto and what they should do with him all evening. Danzo wanted to make Naruto talk about what he knew about the Akatsuki by force, instead of waiting until the boy was ready to talk about what he knew.

Sarutobi could easily tell that Naruto was no where near ready to tell them anything, if he did actually did know anything. He wanted to find out how Naruto was treated by them before doing anything, but Danzo was completely against it.

" Hiruzen, making the boy talk now will allow us to find out if we have another threat to the village. We need to find out all we can on this organization, and its obvious that the boy won't tell you anything." Danzo said angrily.

" I'm done with our conversation, we'll talk about this later." Sarutobi said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

" I want you to know that I will get the boy to talk, no matter what I have to do to him to make him, and I'll have plenty of people who will agree with me on this." Danzo said while glaring at Sarutobi.

" Leave him alone Danzo. I'll talk to him in the morning and if he refuses to talk then we will have a council meeting on what we should do." Sarutobi said glaring right back at Danzo. By the end of their meeting neither of the men noticed the shadowy figure quietly leave the room.

Naruto who was sleeping soundly, was awoken by the sound of creaking. He sleepily opened his eyes and looked around the dark room where the door was. He frowned when he saw no one had entered the room, and turned towards the window. He froze when he saw a dark figure crouching in the now open window.

Author's Note: There something I want to go over that I've a couple of people ask me about. In this story Pein is Yahiko not Nagato, I switched the two around since Nagato would fit in as well with my plot. The ways Yahiko has the rinnegan in this story is by before Nagato died he gave it to Yahiko. After Nagato's death Yahiko became Pein, so he can do everything Pein did in the anime. I will have a flashback like thing on all of this later in the story. Either next chapter or the one after it I'm not sure yet, with give you more on the scrolls Madara gave Pein and more of a look on all his plans. Itachi and Naruto's relationship will be important later in the story, which is why I had them meet and kinda get to each other before Itachi becomes a member of the Akatsuki. I'm sorry about Itachi being ooc, hes one of the harder ones for me to keep in character. Also so you guys know there be little to no fighting scenes in this, I suck at writing them.

Can you guys guess who the cloaked man is that gave the Leaf shinobi the information about Naruto? ( Its not Madara so you know) Review and tell me who you think he is. Next chapter will be posted Thursday, so until then goodbye! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11

Jiraiya sighed tiredly and his hand through his spiky white hair as he walked to the Hokage's office. It was late and all he wanted to do at the moment was to get some sleep, but he had to go and report to the old man that he was back in the village.

He found it odd when he didn't sense any of the ANBU that guarded the Hokage when he entered the tower. He frowned and looked around, he didn't sense anyone in the tower except for his sensei and another familiar chakera signature. He made his way to his sensei's office, and stopped in front of the door which was cracked open slightly.

Curious, he peaked through the door to see who his sensei was talking to. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Danzo, and by the older man's body language, he was pretty upset about something. ' What could he be whining about now?' Jiraiya thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He never did like Danzo, in his opinion Danzo was just evil. By the look on his sensei's face they had been discussing whatever they were talking about for awhile.

As quietly as he could he slipped into the room unnoticed and hid in the shadows in a corner of the room. He masked his chakera, then focused on the two men's conversation. As he listened he found out that Danzo was here because of Naruto. Mentally he was jumping with joy that Sarutobi had found Naruto. Naruto was the main reason why Jiraiya had even come back to the village.

A couple of months ago when Sarutobi had sent him a letter about his student's son's disappearance, he had begun searching for any information on where the boy could be. After a couple of months of searching he decided to come back to the village to see if the had found the boy yet, and by luck it seems they had.

Jiraiya hated to keep Naruto in the village, and would have gladly taken Naruto with him all those years ago if Sarutobi would have let him. To him it was obvious that the village wasn't a good home for the boy, but Sarutobi told him that he wanted Naruto to grow up in the Konoha and become a shinobi like his father.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Danzo threaten Naruto. He didn't like the look in Danzo's eye when his sensei warned Danzo to leave Naruto alone. He had a feeling that Danzo was planning to do something to Naruto despite his sensei warning.

' I need to find the kid and get him out of here, or else Danzo's going to hurt him.' Jiraiya thought to himself worriedly. From what he had over heard Naruto was refusing to answer questions, and Danzo wanted them now no matter what he had to do to the boy to get them. He hated the fact he was going to have to kidnap Naruto, but unlike his sensei he was willing to do what would keep Naruto safe and not worry about keeping everyone happy.

Quietly and as quickly as he could, Jiraiya make his way out of the Hokage tower and rushed to the hospital where Naruto was. Knowing it would be a bad idea to go through the front doors to get to the boy, he searched for the child's chakera signature to see which room he was in. Once he had found the room he made his way up the wall and to the window.

He slowly opened the widow and looked in, he could see the child was sound asleep. He opened the window completely and winced slightly when the window creaked loudly, causing the boy to wake up. He watched as Naruto looked over towards the door searching for what made the noise, then turn towards the window where he was and freeze when he saw him.

He stepped down from the window and walked over to the boy so the child could see him clearly. " Sorry for waking you up." Jiraiya said cheerful, and gave the boy a grin trying to clam the frighten boy down.

Naruto eyed the man in front of him suspiciously. " Who are you?" He asked the stranger nervously, the man didn't seem like he was here to hurt him, but Naruto knew looks could be deceiving.

" I'm Jiraiya the toad sage." Jiraiya introduced himself cheerfully, still giving Naruto a grin. He had hoped to take Naruto out of the village while the boy was still asleep, but now that wasn't going to happen and he needed to show the child he meant no harm towards him.

Naruto blinked, " Ok, so why are you here?" Naruto asked bluntly, usually he wouldn't be so rude but the guy did sneak into his room through the window.

" I'm here to take you out of the village." Jiraiya told him seriously. " I'm afraid someone may try and hurt you if you stay here any longer."

Naruto's eyes widened. " Where are you going to take me? And who wants to hurt me?" He asked sacredly.

" We need to go now. I'll explain everything once we're out of the village." Jiraiya said, and scooped Naruto out of the bed and quickly left the hospital room through the window.

Naruto yelped in shock when the man lifted him out of the bed, and held onto him tightly when they went through the window.

Jiraiya ran as fast he could to the gate of the village, he wanted to get out of here before someone noticed them. He stopped once he was a few feet from the gate and looked down at the nervous boy in his arms.

" Listen I need you to stay completely quiet." Jiraiya ordered to Naruto. " Ok?"

Naruto nodded his head after a moment. He didn't like the fact someone was once again taking him somewhere against his will, but something told him to trust this man.

Jiraiya then returned his attention to the gate once Naruto agreed to stay silent. He ended up not having any problems getting past the guards, they didn't seem to be focusing on their job though...

Once Jiraiya was positive they wouldn't be seen by anyone he made a quick dash for the forest. When he had gotten a couple of miles into the forest, he slowed down to a halt and set the child onto the ground. Panting slightly Jiraiya sat down onto the ground beside Naruto.

" Its ok to talk now." Jiraiya said to Naruto after a moment, trying to start a conversation. He knew he wasn't on the best of terms right now with the little boy next to him, and hoped he could get the kid to at least talk to him.

"..." Naruto just stayed silent, and glanced around the area. Jiraiya just sighed at being ignored, and lied down onto his back.

" Try and get some sleep, its late." Jiraiya said, he shut his eyes and tried to relax.

Naruto watched Jiraiya lay down and go to sleep. He wasn't sure of what to make of everything that happened in the past week, and just thinking about it made him want to cry. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and scooted a bit closer to Jiraiya and lied down next to him. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

_-Morning-_

Pein was very close to freaking out. When he arrived to Konoha the village was in a riot. Apparently his son was once again kidnapped, and through his spying he found no one knew who could have possibly taken the boy.

Pein rubbed his temples where he could feel a headache was forming and took a deep breath. He was worried sick about his child, and all he could do right now was hope he was ok. The poor boy didn't deserve to have all this happen to him. He knew this had to be terrifying experience for the four year old.

Right now he was currently hiding in the Hokage's office, he hoped that he could get some information here but it wasn't working as well he had hoped. He glanced up when he heard someone come into the room.

Sarutobi watched as the two young jounin made their way to his desk. " Did you find anything?" He asked them tiredly, he really hoped they had.

" Well no... but we have a guess on who may have taken him." One of the jounin started hesitantly. Sarutobi quickly nodded for him to continue, any ideas would be helpful right now. Pein was also listening intently to what they had to say.

" Well we believe Jiraiya-sama possibly could have taken him." The jounin said nervously.

Sarutobi gave the jounin an odd look. " My student hasn't been in the village for years, so tell me how could you possibly come up with this." Sarutobi said sightly offended by them accusing his student.

" But he came last night." The other jounin said quickly. Neither of the jounin liked accusing their Hokage's student, but it was likely it was him since he was no where to be found now.

" When did he come, and why didn't he inform me he was in the village." Sarutobi demanded worriedly, if Jiraiya had come last night he may have over heard Danzo and him talking. He also probably heard Danzo's threats towards the boy.

" Last night around midnight. He was headed here to your office when we last saw him." The jounin replied.

Hiruzen could feel the dread seep through him at his words, he had a feeling all this wasn't going to end well. Sighing he called one of his ANBU over to him. " Gather a team and search for the where abouts of my student." He ordered, then turned to the jounin again. " I'll look into this, you may go now." Sarutobi said dismissing them.

' Jiraiya please don't have done anything stupid.' Sarutobi thought tiredly. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them. He closed his eyes and tried to sort his jumbled thoughts. He opened his eyes tiredly when he felt Danzo's chakera signature heading towards him, he really didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

Danzo walked into the room, and slammed the door shut behind him. " How could you let the jinchuuriki get taken again!" He roared in fury at Hiruzen.

" Danzo be quiet." Sarutobi snapped. " There is no need to yell, besides theres a chance we already found who took him."

Danzo glared at him. " Who was it, was it one of the Akatsuki?" He demanded to know.

" This is only a guess and I'll tell you once I'm sure it is who I think it is. Until then keep your spies searching." Sarutobi said firmly. He didn't want to tell Danzo that his student may be the one to have done it, he would only cause more problems if he knew.

Danzo was shaking in anger when Sarutobi refused to tell him. He said nothing and stormed out of the Hokage's office.

' I'm amazed on how well that went. It makes me worry though, I have to keep a close eye on him.' Sarutobi thought frowning. He quickly turned his head towards the window when he heard a clank, only to see nothing was there.

' I must have imagined it.' He thought shaking his head.

Pein quickly made his way out of the village. ' If Jiraiya-sensei took my son theres no telling where exactly they could be.' Pein thought unhappily. It really wouldn't be too hard for him to find Jiraiya and his son, but it would take awhile for the sannin was quick when he needed to be.

He quickly summoned his other bodies, and had them spread out and search. This way he could cover more ground in his search for his son and sensei. Once they were gone he began his search.

Author's Note: Alright I need to go over a couple of things. I ended up having to chance who the mystery guy in the cloak is, he is now an oc. I may put him in the next chapter or the one after I'm not sure yet. Also since I'm not following the anime's storyline certain people are going to live, like the Akatsuki, and Jiraiya. Oh and about Orochimaru, I'll add how and why he left the Akatsuki later in the story.

Ok now this idea just popped into my head but what do you guys like about Neji and Jiraiya joining the Akatsuki. Jiraiya won't be an official member though. Review and tell me what you like, and I'll update Sunday since I'll be to busy Monday. So until then bye! :) (One more thing if you guys have questions about anything I'll reply back to you, I read all my emails so you know. And all reviews will be responded to.)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I hate how this chapter turned out, but hope you guys like. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12

It had been about a week since Jiraiya had taken Naruto from Konoha. He had explained to Naruto why he had taken him, and who was wanting to hurt him. It had taken awhile but Naruto finally had seemed to believe him, but he didn't fully trust him.

Jiraiya found that it was nice having Naruto with him, it made traveling a lot less lonely. He had to watch Naruto carefully though because it seemed the boy was overly curious about everything, and if something caught his attention he would wander off to it. The first time Naruto wandered off Jiraiya nearly had a heart attack, but to his relief Naruto wasn't far from him. After that incident he kept a very close eye on the four year old.

While observing Naruto, Jiraiya noticed that he didn't have much in common with his father besides his looks. His personality was more like his mothers. For Jiraiya it was weird seeing a mini version of his old student, and it brought up a lot of old memories for him.

One thing that made Jiraiya uneasy though was during the past week it had been peaceful, to peaceful. He had expected a group of leaf shinobi to be after them, and it was beginning to make him nervous that he didn't sense any. He figured he may as well enjoy the peace though, while they still had it.

They were currently getting ready for lunch, Jiraiya had stopped by a river and caught a couple of fish for them. Jiraiya was leaning against a tree watching Naruto try and catch a fish with his hands while waiting for the fish to finish cooking.

" Hey try not to get to wet, I don't want you getting sick." Jiraiya said when he saw Naruto lean closer to the water.

" Ok!" Naruto answered back happily, glancing over at Jiraiya. He then turned his attention back to the fish that was taunting by staying just out of his reach. He was determined to get the darn fish. Jiraiya just chuckled and closed his eyes.

' Just a little closer.' Naruto thought as he leaned closer to the water. He let out a startled yelp when he lost his balance and fell head first into the water.

Splash!

Jiraiya quickly got up from his spot and made his way over to Naruto. He pulled Naruto out of the water and held the soggy child out in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you not to get wet?" Jiraiya asked, raising an amused eyebrow when Naruto looked down guiltily.

" I didn't mean to." Naruto said defending himself.

Jiraiya just sighed and rolled his eyes. " Alright lets just get you into something dry." He said while placing Naruto onto the ground. He helped Naruto strip out of the wet cloths, then went over to his things and pulled out a shirt for Naruto to wear.

" Here put this on." Jiraiya ordered, tossing the shirt over to Naruto. Naruto caught the shirt and quickly put it on.

" Thank you!" Naruto exclaimed gratefully. He then lied his cloths out on the ground to dry. Jiraiya smiled at him and then went to check the fish.

" Hey brat come here, the fish are done." Jiraiya called over to Naruto.

Naruto quickly ran over and sat down beside Jiraiya. He took his fish on a stick and began eating. Once they finished eating, and when Naruto's cloths were dried, they set off for a near by village.

'Maybe I can finally get some research done.' Jiraiya though happily, a small perverted smile forming on his lips.

Pein was following a trail that his son and sensei had taken, and was quickly catching up to them. He had found it yesterday and had been following it nonstop.

Pein was a bit worried though. He was positive Jiraiya would put up quite the fight about him taking Naruto and he didn't want Naruto to get harmed in their fighting.

He began to quicken his pace when he sensed his son's chakera signature. He masked his chakera signature so he wouldn't get spotted by Jiraiya right away.

About an half an hour later he finally saw them coming into his view. He slowed down to a halt and summoned Human Path and Animal Path. He then made his way with his other bodies to where his son was.

Jiraiya stiffened, he had a feeling they were being watched. " Naruto come here." Jiraiya ordered as he stopped walking and looked around.

Naruto quickly did as he was told when he saw Jiraiya's worried expression. When Naruto was next to him, Jiraiya went to pick him up but was stopped when someone pushed him away from Naruto. Not being prepared for the push, Jiraiya lost his balance and fell down. When he looked up to see his attacker, and his eyes widened at the very familiar face.

" Daddy!" Naruto shouted with glee at seeing his father again. Pein turned away from his sensei and scooped Naruto up into his arms. Naruto rapped his arms around his fathers neck and nuzzled his face into his chest. Pein held Naruto close to him and rested his chin on top of his son's head.

Jiraiya was now completely confused, in front of him was one of his old students from Ame who he heard was dead, and he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

" Y-Yahiko?" Jiraiya asked in shock, he wasn't sure if he was Yahiko or not, the guy had Nagato's eyes.

Pein glanced over a Jiraiya. " You seem shocked to see me sensei." Pein said, turning more towards him. He had his other bodies come closer to him encase Jiraiya decided to attack him. He couldn't do much with Naruto in his arms, and he didn't think Naruto would be letting go of him anytime soon, if the child's grip on his neck said anything.

" I heard you were dead, and how do you have the rinnegan?" Jiraiya demanded as he stood up from the ground.

Pein glared at his sensei. " Why should I tell you anything?" Pein shot back.

" What do you plan to do with Naruto? Are you using him for the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked now worried for Naruto safety. If Yahiko was one of the Akatsuki he was positive he was planning to kill the child for the bijuu inside of him.

" I would never hurt my son." Pein answered calmly. Jiraiya was beginning to get on his nerves with his questions.

" He isn't your son." Jiraiya growled back, stepping closer to Pein.

" I may not be his sire but he is _my_ son." Pein answered angrily. He shifted Naruto in his arms so that he was holding him with one arm. He didn't want to kill Jiraiya in front of his son, but he was beginning to become irritated with Jiraiya.

Naruto watched as his father and Jiraiya glared at each other. He didn't want his dad to hurt the man that saved him. " Daddy." Naruto said softly trying to get Pein's attention.

Pein looked away from Jiraiya and down at his son. " What is it?" Pein asked his son, while still keeping an eye on Jiraiya.

"Please don't hurt him, he kept me safe." Naruto pleaded to his father. He really hoped his father would listen to his request.

Pein sighed, he had been afraid his son would get attached to Jiraiya. He had planned to kill Jiraiya long before Naruto came, but now he didn't want to upset his son by doing so. Deciding it would be better not to answer his son right now, he focused his attention back to his sensei, who was running towards them with a kunai out.

Jiraiya watched Naruto and Pein talk, he couldn't here what they were saying but could see that Naruto was upset about something. Thinking Pein wasn't paying attention to his anymore, he pulled a kunai out ran towards his old student determined to get the child from him. He knew that the kunai wouldn't do much but he didn't want to hurt Naruto in the process so this would be the safest way.

Pein easily dodged Jiraiya, and moved behind him. He quickly hit Jiraiya's pressure point, and knocked him out. He moved away from his sensei and looked down at his son. Naruto looked a bit shaken up, but was fine other than that.

Pein then had Animal Path and Human Path tie Jiraiya's wrists, fingers, and ankles together. He put Naruto down and went over to Jiraiya. He did a couple of quick hand signs and place a jutsu onto Jiraiya that cut off his chakera use temporarily. He then had his bodies take Jiraiya to the Akatsuki base, which was only a few hours away. He wondered if his sensei knew that he had been traveling towards Ame.

Pein then went back over to his son, knelt down to his height, and pulled him into hug. He was so happy that he had Naruto again. Naruto snuggled into his father's embrace, enjoying the warmth.

" Are you ok, are you hurt at all?" Pein asked worriedly. Naruto looked fine to him, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

Naruto pulled back a bit from the embrace so he could look up at Pein's face. " I'm fine, no one hurt me." Naruto said reassuring his father. " I missed you a lot though."

Pein gave Naruto a rare smile. " I missed you as well, I was very worried about you." Pein said as he stroked his son's hair.

" Are you mad at me for getting taken?" Naruto asked hesitantly. His dad didn't seem mad at him but he wanted to make sure.

" Of course not, it wasn't your fault. The only onces I'm mad at are myself and the two idiots who let you get taken. So don't worry, I'll never be angry with you when something like this happens." Pein reassured his son. He certainly hoped nothing like this happened again.

" Ready to go home?" Pein asked after a minute.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, he really wanted to go home. Pein chuckled at Naruto's excited response. Pein secured his hold on Naruto and began running to the base.

When they arrived at the base, Konan was outside waiting for them, and Pein could see how happy she was to see Naruto again. When Pein was near enough Konan eagerly took Naruto from him and pulled the little boy into a loving hug.

" I'm so happy to see you again, I missed you so much." Konan told him softly.

" I missed you too." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

" What took so long for you to get him back?" She asked Pein curiously after a minute.

" When I arrived at Konoha I found out that Jiraiya-sensei had taken him during the night, so I had to spend a week trying to find them." Pein answered tiredly, he had gotten much sleep in the past couple of days and now it was beginning to affect him.

She nodded at his answer, she had been wondering why Pein's Paths had come back with a knocked out Jiraiya. She looked down at the boy in her arms, who was watching both of them talk.

" Are you guys hungry?" Konan asked them. It was nearing dinner time, and knowing Pein, he probably hadn't eaten much it the past week while searching for Naruto.

When both of them nodded she handed Naruto back to Pein. " Alright then, I'll go start dinner. You two go get cleaned up." She ordered as she walked into the base with them. Pein nodded and slung Naruto over his shoulder. He chuckled at Naruto's squeak of protest, and made his way up stairs.

A cloaked figure (the mystery guy) walked through the dim halls to his leader's office. Within a few minutes he was in front of an old looking door. Before he could knock a voice called for him to enter. He entered the room, shut the door behind him, and stood in front of his leader's desk.

" I have new information for you Madara-sama." He said handing Madara a scroll. Madara took the scroll from him and waited for him to continue.

" Pein has the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and is back at Akatsuki base." The man continued. " He also brought the sannin Jiraiya to the base, he is surprisingly unharmed."

Madara nodded his head slightly as he took in the information. " Good work Mamoru." Madara praised the young man in front of him. " Pein has proven my thoughts of him becoming weak because of the boy with this little test of mine." Madara said quietly to himself, as he looked out the window.

Mamoru was happy he was able to please his master. He would do anything to please Madara after all he had done for him.

When he was a child he had been orphaned when a group of hunter-nin came and killed his parents. They were both missing-nin so they had always been on the run, but on that unlucky night they had been caught. He had managed to get away with the help of his parents before they were killed. He had wandered around alone after that, just trying to survive.

He had been found by Madara while he was walking through the forest looking for something to eat. When Madara had seen his eyes he offered to train and give him a meaningful life, but in return he had to give Madara all his loyalty.

" Mamoru." Madara said gaining his subordinates attention, and handed Mamoru a scroll. " Tomorrow I want you to start a new mission, all the details are in the scroll. However for the rest of the day I want you to rest and prepare yourself for tomorrow. You may go now."

" Yes Madara-sama." Mamoru said, then bowed to Madara and left to follow his orders.

Madara watched him leave. He opened the scroll that Mamoru had given him. It was just details on the past week the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was with the sannin. After he finished reading it, he got up from his desk, picked up his things, and headed to the Akatsuki base.

-Author's Note: Alright now we know the name of our mystery guy, and who he works for. Now you're all probably wondering why Madara helped him out because of his eyes, well its because of his kekkei genkai. Mamoru's eyes change color depending on his mood, like green means hes clam or happy, light blue means sad, dark blue means depressed, yellow means he is in a neutral mood, and blood red means hes angry. When his eyes change color he can manipulate other peoples emotions.

As for his looks he has olive green hair that goes past his shoulders a bit, and his bangs cover his eyes. He has extremely pale skin and is about 5'7. He is seventeen right now. He is also very strong and intelligent.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll have next chapter up Thursday. So until then bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Mamoru.

Chapter 13

Pein glared tiredly at the man in front of him. He had only been back at the base for about two hours, and after spending a week and a half of searching for his son all he wanted to do was spend time with him, not talk with Madara.

Madara had somehow already found out that he had brought Jiraiya to the base, and was wanting to discuss what to do with him. He was also going on about the scrolls he had given him to read.

" Pein, are you even listening to me?" Madara said snapping Pein out of his thoughts.

Pein blinked. " I'm sorry I zoned out, what were you saying?" Pein asked apologetically. He really didn't care at the moment what Madara was saying but he wanted their little meeting to end quickly.

Madara narrowed his eyes in irritation at Pein. " I said, what do you plan to do with the sannin?" Madara asked again.

" Kill him." Pein answered simply. There was no reason for him to keep Jiraiya alive, well his son would be upset about his death though...

Madara raised an eyebrow at the answer. " I don't think thats a very good idea." Madara said.

Pein sighed angrily . " You know that I've planned to kill him for a while now, and you haven't cared about it until now. So please tell me why I shouldn't now." Pein snapped.

" Don't snap at me boy, remember your place." Madara scolded. " Now as I was saying, I don't think its a good idea because we could use him for information on the leaf. Also since hes a spy he would be a useful addition for us."

Pein bristled slightly at being scolded, but he could help but agree with Madara's reasons. However there is a small problem. " I agree with your reasoning, but I know for a fact that Jiraiya-sensei will not willingly help us."

Madara smirked. " I never said he would have to do it willingly. I've come prepared for this." Madara informed him. He then took out one of his sealing scrolls. He opened it, and took out what looked like a metal bracelet and set in onto Pein's desk.

Pein inspected the bracelet curiously, it looked like a normal bracelet. " What can the bracelet do to help us with him?" Pein asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at Madara.

" I know it doesn't seem like anything special but in a way its a bit like the Akatsuki rings. To make it work all you have to do is push some of your chakera into it and put it on Jiraiya. It will allow you to make sure he cannot leave the base without your permission, he will not be able to refuse your orders, and he will not be able to lie to you." Madara informed. " You can also contact him like you can with the rings."

Pein was actually surprised. " He won't be able to remove it though will he?" He questioned.

Madara's smirk widened. " No he will not, only you will be able to remove it." Madara said smugly.

Pein picked up the bracelet and opened the clasp, he was worried it wouldn't fit properly on Jiraiya, for it looked rather small.

" So all I do is focus chakera into it?" Pein questioned wanting to be sure. When Madara nodded, he closed his eyes and pushed some of his chakera into it. When he finished he looked down at it. Now that it had his chakera into the color changed to black.

" The black shows that the bracelet has been activated. If Jiraiya were to die after you put it onto him it will turn back to the silver metal color. The only drawback with these types of bracelets is once its put on someone it will not work on another person until the first person to wear it dies." Madara informed Pein as he watched the younger man inspect in more closely.

" I suggest you put it onto him before he awakens." Madara said once Pein put it back onto the desk.

Pein nodded. " I'll do it once we finish our meeting." Pein said. He didn't like the change of events but Jiraiya would be useful for them.

" What am I to do with him though when we aren't using him for information or sending him on a mission, I can't just keep him locked up." Pein asked after a moment. He didn't quite like Jiraiya but he wouldn't lock the man up.

Madara thought for a moment. " Well hes going to become an unofficial member so if I were you I would just let him be as if he were an actual member, and you could also have him watch the boy when you and Konan are busy." Madara suggested, he really didn't care if Pein kept him locked up or not.

' I'll have to prepare a room for him.' Pein thought off handedly. He wasn't really sure if he should let Jiraiya be a babysitter for Naruto, he would probably corrupt his son with his pervertedness.

" Now onto other matters, I want to talk about another possible member for the Akatsuki." Madara said changing the subject.

" Who did you have in mind?" Pein asked curiously, they only had one ring left since Orochimaru decided to take his with him.

" My nephew Itachi. He may be young but he would he a very useful and strong member." Madara said. " And he would be obedient."

Pein thought over it a moment. " How young exactly is he?" Pein questioned after a minute. He didn't want another child member, Deidara was a handful enough as it was.

" He's ten years old, but hes much different from Deidara." Madara said, he knew that their only child member was quite the headache at times. He was watched Pein's facial expression as he talked, and could see he wasn't happy at the thought of someone so young joining.

" When would you want him to join?" Pein asked after a moment.

" Soon maybe, it depends though. Right now hes playing double agent, and I believe he may have to kill the clan soon. I want him to join after he does." Madara answered. " And don't worry about him being disobedient, I punish him if hes disrespectful in anyway."

" Alright, who do you want his to be partnered up with?" Pein asked as he went over the available members in his head. Only Zetsu and Kisame didn't have a member.

Madara though for a minute. " I believe he would work well with Kisame." Madara said as he got up from his chair and walked to the door. " Thats all for now, I want you to reread the scrolls I gave you, and I'll be back later sometime this week or next."

Pein watched as Madara left without another word. He sighed and got up from his chair and picked the bracelet up from his desk, then made his way to his subordinates living room.

When he got there he walked in and looked around for one of his more responsible members. The only one in there was Sasori.

" Sasori." Pein said gaining Sasori's attention.

Sasori looked up from his book. " Yes leader-sama?"

" I need you to do something for me." Pein informed. " I want you to clean up the extra room next to yours. You don't have to do anything special, just make it livable."

Sasori nodded. " Are we getting a new member?" He as curiously. It had been awhile since they had anyone new.

" He's not going to be an official member, and I want you to keep an eye on him. Hes not here willingly and I don't trust him to be loyal to us." Pein informed. " Get the room done as soon as you can."

" Yes leader-sama, I'll start now." Sasori said and got up to go to the room. Pein nodded to him, then made his way to his sensei who was down in the prison like area.

When he got there Jiraiya was still out cold on the cot he had been placed on. He walked over to his sensei and began to untie him. Once he was done he took out the bracelet and clipped it onto Jiraiya's wrist. It glowed for a second once it was on him then went back to normal. He then went over to one of the chairs and sat down to wait for him to awaken. About twenty minutes later Jiraiya began to stir.

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes and looked around trying to remember what happen. His eyes landed on Pein who was watching him from his seat, and everything came back to him. He shot up and glared at Pein.

" Where am I, and wheres Naruto?" Jiraiya exclaimed angrily. He hoped Pein hadn't hurt Naruto.

" You are at the Akatsuki base, and my son is in his room." Pein answered calmly. " Now stop yelling and calm down."

Jiraiya took a deep breath. " Yahiko what happened since I last saw you guys. I thought you wanted to bring peace?" Jiraiya questioned, he couldn't believe what his student had become.

" I am bringing peace. For people to understand peace they need to know pain." Pein said. " And so you know I go by Pein now, you are not to call me Yahiko."

Jiraiya moved to sit on the edge of the bed. " What happened to Konan and Nagato?" He questioned softly.

" Nagato was killed a few years ago when we fought Hanzo. Konan is fine she is my partner now." Pein said watching his sensei closely.

' So Yahiko is Pein the leader of the Akatsuki.' Jiraiya thought disbelievingly.

" Ok Pein why did you bring me here, do you plan to kill me or something?" Jiraiya asked after a couple of minutes of just staring at Pein.

" I'm not going to kill you, you are here to become a member of the Akatsuki." Pein informed him.

Jiraiya looked at him like he was crazy, which in his opinion Pein was. " Theres no way I'm going to work for you!" Jiraiya shouted. He couldn't think he would agree to this did he.

Pein raised an eyebrow at him. " You see that bracelet on your wrist?" Pein asked him, ignoring his shouting. Jiraiya looked down at his wrist and inspected the bracelet.

" It makes it to wear you have to follow my orders, whether you want to or not. It allows me to contact you and know where your at, and it won't allow you to leave the base without my permission. It also won't allow you to lie to me." Pein said as he stood up and walked over to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya ignored him as he walked over, and began trying to get the bracelet off of him. No matter what he did the stupid thing wouldn't come off. ' I'm screwed!' Jiraiya thought in a panic.

Pein watched him for a minute. " I'll take you to your room now." Pein said as he walked over to the door and waited for Jiraiya to follow him.

Jiraiya who was in shock, got up slowly after a moment and followed Pein to his new room. As they walked he tried to memorize the halls, but there were to many. Once they got there a red head walked out of the room, and faced Pein.

" I finished the room." Sasori said to Pein, and glanced over at Jiraiya.

Pein nodded his thanks. " Sasori this is the new member, Jiraiya the toad sage." Pein introduced them. " Tomorrow show him around the base please. You may go now."

Sasori nodded and went to his room. Once Sasori was gone Pein turned to Jiraiya. " This is your room, feel free to decorate it as you like. I suggest you get some sleep." Pein said, and with that he walked away to find his son.

Jiraiya watched him leave, then opened the door to his room and looked around. It wasn't very big and included a bed, nightstand, closet, and a door that led to a small bathroom. He shut the door and went over to the bed to lay down. ' I hope this is just a bad dream.' He thought before falling asleep.

Pein quickly walked to his son's room. When he got there he quietly opened the door and peaked in, and saw his son and Konan were on the floor playing a card game.

He pushed the door open and leaned against the doorway. " Who's winning?" He asked, he smirked slightly when both Konan and his son jumped at his voice.

" Hi daddy." Naruto said happily, smiling up at him.

" So far we're both at a tie, but hes getting better." Konan answered, giving him a small smile. " How did everything go?"

" Better than expected, but theres been a slight change of plans." Pein answered tiredly. " Jiraiya-sensei is now an unofficial member of the Akatsuki."

Konan raised an eyebrow in surprise. ' How in the world did he get Jiraiya-sensei to agree?" She thought to herself.

" How did you get him to agree?" She asked, deciding to voice her thoughts.

" I'll tell you about it later." Pein answered, tilting his head slightly at Naruto, silently saying he didn't want to talk about it front of him.

Konan nodded in understanding. " Well its getting late and you still need to take a bath, lets clean up our game now. We'll play again tomorrow." Konan said to Naruto, changing the subject.

" Ok." Naruto agreed after a moment, pouting slightly. He wanted to keep playing.

Pein watched as they cleaned up the cards, then went over to his son and picked him up once they finished. " I'll bathe him, you can go get cleaned up yourself. I'll come find you once I'm done with him." Pein said.

" Alright." She answered smiling, she knew he just wanted to spend sometime with his son. " I'll see you in the morning." She said to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to her own room.

Pein situated Naruto in his arms so that he was carrying his bridal style, and went into the bathroom. He set Naruto down and went over to the bathtub to turn on the water.

" Arms up." Pein ordered and pulled off his son's shirt once his arms were up. He helped Naruto remove the rest of his cloths, then went over and turned off the water once the tub was filled. He picked Naruto up and placed him into the water, then placed a towel and washcloth on the ground, and got onto his knees in front of the tub.

" Did you have fun with Konan?" Pein asked as he lied his arms on the side of the tub and rested his head on top of them.

" Ya! We played a bunch of different games, it was fun!" Naruto exclaimed happily, grinning at him.

Pein smiled. " I'm glade you had fun. You'll be spending a lot of time with her tomorrow since I'm going to be busy all day."

Naruto frowned a little. " How come your gonna be so busy?" He asked upset.

Pein brushed his hand through Naruto's hair soothingly. " I need to catch up on work, and I need to prepare for a new member that we may be getting." Pein answered, the look Naruto was giving him was making him feel bad. " I promise to spend time with you once I finish, ok?"

" Ok." Naruto said a bit happier, and turned his attention to water and began to play.

Pein watched his son play for a few minutes, then pick up the washcloth, soaked it, and put some soap onto it. Once he had Naruto's attention he began washing him. He found it was still slightly difficult to bathe Naruto since the four year old wouldn't hold still.

" Daddy." Naruto said hesitantly, gaining his father's attention. Pein stopped scrubbing and looked at his son. " What is it?" Pein asked curiously.

Naruto squirmed nervously and looked down, he wasn't sure if he should ask his question or not. Pein, seeing that Naruto was nervous, gently tilted his son's head up so that the boy was looking at him.

" Naruto what is it? I won't get mad at you." Pein said trying to coax his son into talking. He didn't understand why Naruto got nervous all of a sudden.

" Well I was wondering," Naruto began after a moment, " do you love mom?"

Pein's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the question, he hadn't expected Naruto to ask something like that.

" Why do you ask?" Pein asked once he got over his surprise.

" I'm just curious." Naruto said softly. " Are you mad at me now?"

Pein's eyes soften. " No Naruto I'm not mad. To answer your question I do love her." Pein said, a near unnoticeable blush formed on his face a his confession.

" How come you don't get married then?" Naruto asked innocently.

Pein chuckled lightly. " Enough questions, lets finish getting you washed." Pein said as he turned Naruto around he could was his back and hair. Once he finish cleaning Naruto, he picked him up out of the tub and set him next to him. He unplugged the tub and began to dry Naruto off with the towel.

He threw the towel along with Naruto's dirty cloths into the cloths hamper once he finish drying him, and picked Naruto up. He walked back into Naruto's room and set his son onto his bed, then went to go get him some cloths. Once he got the boy dressed and tucked in, he gave him a kiss goodnight then went to find Konan.

He gently knocked on her bedroom door, and entered once he heard her tell him to come in. She was sitting on her bed in a nightgown, and he hair was down. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked.

He shut the door and leaned against the wall. " Do want to talk now or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

" Lets talk now since your going to be busy tomorrow." Konan said, looking up at him. " So how did you get Jiraiya-sensei to agree to become a member?" She asked, and beckoned for him to come sit next to her.

Pein sighed and walked over and sat down next to her. " He didn't agree. Madara gave me a bracelet that allows me to control him in a way. It forces him to follow my orders." Pein explained.

Konan nodded slowly taking in the information. " I did Madara find out you brought him here so fast?" She asked after a minute.

" I don't have a clue." Pein answered honestly. He would really like to know though, he didn't like the thought of Madara spying on him.

" What else did he want?" Konan asked as she scooted a little closer to him, and leaned against him. Pein in response wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

" He mentioned we may be getting another member." He answered, looking down at her.

Ignoring what he just said, Konan reached up and brushed her hand lightly against his cheek, then gently pulled his face closer to hers and place a small kiss onto his lips. She pulled back, only to have Pein pull her closer and kiss her.

He gently brushed his tongue against her lips silently asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips allowing him to enter and moaned lightly when he began making slow laps around her mouth. After a few minutes he lied her onto the bed and moved to lay down next to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her one last, then relaxed as sleep over came both of them.

Ya he loved her alright.

-Author's Note: Ok I hope you guys liked it, I finished this way early so I decided to post it today. I'm not sure I did very well on the Konan and Pein part, but I'm trying to get them closer. Oh and so you know Itachi will become a member earlier than he did in the anime. He may join next chapter. I'll have the next chapter up Friday, so until then bye and please review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Mamoru.

Chapter 14

Naruto looked back and forth between the two men as they talked. He was currently in a meeting with his father and Jiraiya, and the conversation was taking a turn for the worse.

" Its not going to work. They aren't that stupid, they're going to notice that I'm lying." Jiraiya bit out angrily, trying to keep his cool. He didn't want to lose his temper in front of Naruto.

Naruto then looked up at his father, waiting for his response. " I have to disagree, you are one of they're most trusted members. They'll believe you in a heart beat." Pein answered calmly. Right now they were debating on if Pein's plan for Jiraiya to play double agent would work.

Jiraiya sighed and glared at Pein. " Ok lets say by some miracle they believe that stupid story, what then? They're going to want information, and its not like I can tell them its you guys who did it since you ordered me not to." Jiraiya said, and crossing his arms.

" It won't be that hard for you to make something up." Pein responded.

" Its more difficult then you think." Jiraiya snapped. " And anyways what about my spy network? When I don't have information on you guys they're going to start getting suspicious."

" I'll give you enough information to keep them happy, but not enough to where its harmful to the organization." Pein explained after a moment of thinking.

Naruto wiggled a bit on his fathers lap, they had been in here talking for about an hour now and he was beginning to be come bored. Pein looked down at his son when he felt the child start to move around. He felt a bit bad about making Naruto stay in here with them, but he knew Jiraiya would behave himself if Naruto was in the room.

" We're almost done here just be patient for a bit longer." Pein said to Naruto, as he lovingly ran a hand through his son's soft blond hair.

Once he got a nod from his son he returned his attention to Jiraiya. " Do you have anymore questions?" Pein questioned the sannin.

" Only one more." Jiraiya said still glaring a t Pein. " What am I supposed to do while I'm here at the base."

" You may do as you wish as long as you don't cause trouble. However I would like you to start training Naruto." Pein answered.

Jiraiya eyes softened as he looked down at Naruto. " I had already planned to train him when I took him from Konoha." Jiraiya replied calmly.

Pein nodded and lifted Naruto into his arms as he stood up from his chair. " Well thats all for now, I'll call you in later to discuss your mission. It will be later this week though." Pein told him. " I need to get some work done now so you may leave."

Naruto tugged on his father's cloak to get his attention. " Daddy what about my training?" Naruto asked curiously.

" Jiraiya-sensei would you be willing to train him now, since I won't be able to today?" Pein asked Jiraiya after a moment.

Jiraiya shrugged. " Sure, I wanted to start his training soon away." Jiraiya replied happily and gave Naruto a smile.

" Be good for Jiraiya-sensei." Pein ordered to his son as he set Naruto down. " You may train at the outdoor training ground, I'll stop my rain for awhile for you."

Naruto gave his dad a quick hug and a smile. " Alright daddy I'll be good." He said then went over to Jiraiya and grabbed his hand, then made his way with Jiraiya to the training ground.

" Bye daddy!" Naruto called before shutting the door to Pein's office. Pein chuckled as he sat back down at his desk and began to work.

" So do you know what your chakra nature is?" Jiraiya asked trying to start a conversation as they walked.

Naruto looked up at him in confusion. " My what?" Naruto asked curiously. He thought chakra was just chakra.

Jiraiya smiled at him. " I didn't think you would know. I'll explain everything about it for you once we get to the training ground." Jiraiya said. He was surprised Yahiko hadn't already explained all this to

Naruto, he wondered what he had taught Naruto.

" Ok." Naruto said smiling back at Jiraiya and sped up a little. He was eager to get to the training ground so he could learn more about his chakra. They arrived there within a few minutes.

Jiraiya found a dry spot on the ground and sat down, then motioned for Naruto to sit in front of him. " Alright first I'll start of with what nature transformation is." Jiraiya said once Naruto had sat down. " Nature transformation is an advanced form of chakra control. Do you know what chakra control is?"

Naruto nodded. " Chakra control is being able to use and conserve chakra correctly." Naruto answered, remember his fathers lessons.

" Good." Jiraiya praised, making Naruto smile. ' At least Yahiko taught him that much.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

" Nature transformation entails the molding and defining chakra into a certain type of chakra nature, altering it properties and characteristics." Jiraiya explained, trying to keep it simple of the child to understand. " The five basic types of nature chakra are the five elements, which are wind, fire, water, earth, and lighting. Do you understand everything so far?"

Naruto nodded his head. " What nature chakra do I have?" He asked curiously.

" We'll talk about that in a minute let me finish explaining." Jiraiya answered the curious boy. " Fire nature chakra allows for fire release, which is strong against wind but weak against water. Wind natured chakra allows for wind release, which is strong against lighting but weak against fire. Lighting natured chakra allows for lighting release, which is strong against earth but weak against wind. Earth natured chakra allows for earth release, which is strong against water but weak against lighting. Water natured chakera allows for water release, which is strong against fire but weak against earth." Jiraiya explained the elements strengths and weaknesses.

Naruto's eyes widened at all the information, it wasn't much but it would be hard for him to remember all of it. " Thats a lot to remember, I don't think I'll remember it all." Naruto said uncertainly, frowning.

" Its ok if you don't right now, your just now learning it." Jiraiya reassured. " I'll write everything down later for you so you can study it."

Naruto sighed in relief. " Thank you Jiraiya-sensei." He said to Jiraiya gratefully.

" Your welcome brat." Jiraiya said, and laughed at Naruto's pout at being called a brat.

" Now onto affinities." Jiraiya said continuing his lesson. " Every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types. The affinity is usually genetic so clans will often share the same affinity. To find out what affinity you have we need to use a special chakra paper." Jiraiya explained, then took out one of his sealing scrolls. He opened it and took out a piece of paper.

He handed it to Naruto, who took it and inspected it. " Now I want you to focus some of your chakra onto it." Jiraiya ordered.

" How will I know what I have though?" Naruto asked before following his teacher orders.

" The paper will turn to ash if you have fire, if you have wind it will split in half, if you have lighting the paper will wrinkle, if you have earth the paper will turn into dirt, and if you have water in will become wet." Jiraiya explained quickly. " Now put some chakra into it."

Nodding Naruto did as he told and watched as the paper split in half. ' I hoped that I would have wind.' Naruto thought happily, smiling.

' Just as I thought, he has wind like Minato." Jiraiya thought to himself. He already knew Naruto would have wind since that was what his father's was, but it gave him a reason to explain all of this to Naruto.

" Now that we know what my affinity is what can I learn now." Naruto asked eagerly, he wanted to do more than just the tree walking exercise but his father wouldn't teach him anything else until he was older.

Jiraiya sighed. " Well I can't teach you any wind jutsus right now, you need work get really good chakra control first." Jiraiya said and patted Naruto on the head. " Your to young anyways right now, and I think your dad would kill me if I had you trying anything that advanced."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. " Why would he kill you?" He asked Jiraiya curiously.

" Because if I had you doing anything that advanced right now it could kill you or severely harm you, and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with you getting hurt." Jiraiya explained, shivering slightly at the thought of having an angry parent after him.

" How come daddy doesn't like you?" Naruto asked hesitantly after a moment.

Jiraiya looked at him in surprise. " What makes you think he doesn't like me?" Jiraiya questioned curiously.

' Its true he doesn't like me, he hates me. But Yahiko hasn't really shown his dislike towards me in front of Naruto, and I want to know what made Naruto come to this conclusion.' Jiraiya thought.

" Well he gets really irritated and his eyes get an angry look in them." Naruto answered. He didn't like it when his dad was upset, but he didn't understand why he would get angry when Jiraiya-sensei was around. He thought Jiraiya was nice.

" I'm surprised you noticed this, because he doesn't show any of it." Jiraiya commented.

" I guess I just notice more since hes my daddy." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly at the cold air.

Seeing the child shivering, he picked Naruto up and set him onto his lap, then wrapped his arms around him to warm him up.

Jiraiya sighed." To answer your question, he doesn't like me because of what I did when he was little." Jiraiya said sadly.

Naruto looked up at him. " You knew daddy when he was little?" Naruto questioned in surprise.

" Yep, I trained him and Konan." Jiraiya said, smiling slightly at Naruto's amazed look. " And speaking of training we should get onto yours." Jiraiya then stood up and set Naruto onto the ground.

" So what has Pein taught you." Jiraiya asked. Knowing this would help him on what he should teach Naruto.

" Hes been making me do the tree walking exercise so I'll have good chakra control when he starts me on the harder stuff." Naruto answered. " Oh and he said he was going to start teaching me how to use kunai."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. " Thats all?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

Naruto squirmed nervously at the look Jiraiya was giving him. " Is that bad?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

" No it isn't." Jiraiya reassured quickly noticing that the child was nervous. " Just surprised is all. Um since you are still in really basic training and since we wasted a lot of time already I'll just start you on the leaf concentration."

" Whats the leaf concentration?" Naruto asked Jiraiya curiously.

" Academy students usually do this, it helps some with your chakra control but its true purpose is to hone your concentration." Jiraiya explained while searching for a good leaf for Naruto to use.

" What does hone mean?" Naruto asked, a bit confused on Jiraiya's explanation.

" Ah it means to make something more effective." Jiraiya answered. ' I have to remember hes only four and that I have to keep things simple.' Jiraiya thought.

" Oh, ok." Naruto said happily now that he could understand the explanation better.

Once Jiraiya found a good leaf for the training he walked over to Naruto and handed him the leaf. " Now I want you to put it onto your forehead and direct all you chakra onto it to make it stick." Jiraiya ordered.

Naruto took the leaf and put it to his forehead. His eyes narrowed a bit as he pulled his hand away and focused on making the leaf stay. He was able to keep it there for about a minute, then he began to slowly lose concentration and it fell to the ground.

Naruto frowned in disappointment as he picked it back up and placed it back onto his forehead. Jiraiya watched him in amusement for about half an hour until Konan came out.

Konan walked over to where her son and Jiraiya were. She smiled when she saw Naruto doing his best to keep the leaf on his forehead.

" I'm surprised you decided to have him do this sensei." Konan commented to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked over at her and gave her a small smile. " Well it seems Pein is just mostly making him to chakra control so I thought this might help Naruto with that." Jiraiya said. Konan had been nice to him since Pein had brought him here, but she was still standoffish towards him.

Konan nodded her agreement. " I've come to get Naruto, Pein wants to see you." Konan said. She then walked over to Naruto, who had yet to notice her. Naruto let out a surprise yelp as he felt himself being picked bridal style.

He looked up to see Konan smiling at him. " Hi mommy, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked giving her a smile back.

" Hello Naruto, I'm here to get you. Your daddy says that enough training for today." She told him as she walked back over to Jiraiya.

" I expect that you'll need help finding Pein's office, correct?" Konan asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " Ya, I still can't figure my way out through all the halls this place has." He answered.

" Follow me." She ordered, then led the way to Pein's office. When they go there she opened the door and walked in.

Pein looked up from his work as Konan, Naruto, and Jiraiya came into his office. His eyes soften when he saw his son snuggled up in Konan arms.

Konan set Naruto down when he began wiggling to be let down. Once he was on the ground Naruto scurried over to father and lifted his arms up, silently asking for Pein to hold him. Pein smiled and picked up his son, cradling him in his arms. Naruto in response melted into his fathers arms, enjoying being close to his father.

Jiraiya watched this with a small smile. ' No matter how cold hes become he still has a soft spot.' Jiraiya thought.

Pein looked up from his son and to Jiraiya. " I'm going to need you to head to Konoha earlier than I wanted you to go." Pein said, surprising Jiraiya.

" Why did something happen?" Jiraiya asked worried.

" I received a message from my spies, apparently Danzo heard the rumor that you took Naruto and is causing quite a ruckus over it." Pein informed.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ' Leave it to Danzo to cause problems.' He thought in irritation.

" How soon do you want me to head out?" Jiraiya asked upset.

" Whenever you finish getting ready to leave. You have the rest of this evening to get ready, and I want you to head out by to night." Pein responded.

Jiraiya grumbled. " Alright, when I get there I'm just supposed to tell them what we talked about earlier right?" Jiraiya asked wanting to be sure.

Pein nodded his head in agreement. " Go get ready and you don't have to inform me your leaving, just go." Pein ordered.

Jiraiya sighed again and walked out of the office to go to his room, only to walk back in. " I have no idea how to get back to my damn room." Jiraiya said crossing arms.

Konan laughed slightly. " Follow me sensei." She said, and turned to look at Pein. " I'll be right back."

Pein nodded as he shifted Naruto so that he was cradling the now sleeping boy in one arm, and began to work again.

It took about an hour and a half for Jiraiya to get ready, and now he was on his way to Konoha. ' I hope everything goes well.' Jiraiya thought nervously.

_- A week later-_

Jiraiya walked towards the large gate of Konohagakure. Now that he was here he felt like running away back to the Akatsuki, he had no wish to go through this.

He sighed as a group of ANBU surrounded him. " We need you to come with us Jiraiya-sama." An ANBU with a boar mask said as he handcuffed him. Jiraiya just nodded and allowed the ANBU to take him to the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork to see who was coming into his office. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his student being led in by a ANBU.

" Hey old man." Jiraiya greeted his sensei.

" Jiraiya where have you been, I heard you came to the village and then disappeared along with Naruto." Sarutobi said as he linked his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them. " Did you take him Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. " Can I explain before you people start making conclusions?" Jiraiya asked grouchily.

Sarutobi nodded. " Of course." Sarutobi said giving Jiraiya a smile. By the sound of the answer he had received from his student, Jiraiya wasn't the one who took Naruto. At least he certainly hoped so.

Jiraiya mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. " When I came to the village that night, I headed for your office." Jiraiya began. " When I got there I saw someone sneaking out of your office and towards the hospital."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. " What did he look like?" He asked curious. ' No one should have been in the tower except for Danzo and I, unless we were being spied on.' Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly at the thought.

" I wasn't able to see the guy fully, he was wearing a cloak." Jiraiya answered.

Sarutobi nodded for him to continue. " I was curious and followed the guy, but when I caught up I saw him taking Naruto. He saw me and took off him the kid towards the gate." Jiraiya continued with his story. " He climbed up the wall and manged to get passed the guards, and I followed him to get Naruto back. By the way you might want to do something about that, the guards were way to easy to get by."

Sarutobi frowned. " Why didn't you inform the guards about the intruder?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously.

" It would have wasted time, and I was trying to hurry to get Naruto." Jiraiya answered. " Anyways I've been following the guys tracks for the past week, and I recently lost him. I came back in hopes you guys might have found out who the guy could possibly be, but from being arrested I guess not."

" Why didn't you sent me a message on what you were doing?" Sarutobi asked still a bit uncertain, he was positive Jiraiya was telling the truth, he had no reason to lie, and if he had taken Naruto he doubted Jiraiya would come back to the village.

Jiraiya growled in irritation. " I was following a trail for god sakes! I couldn't just stop, the guy never did and I would have just lost them sooner if I did!" Jiraiya exclaimed angrily. In truth he was just nervous, and was about to start panicking if his sensei didn't start believing him soon, for he was running out of ideas on what to tell him.

" Jiraiya you don't need to yell I believe you, I just have to ask to make sure." Sarutobi said reassuringly. " I doubted you had taken him from the beginning."

Jiraiya sighed in relief, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He hated lying to his overly trusting sensei, and felt no better than Orochimaru. He inwardly made a promise to himself that when he got back to the Akatsuki base, he was going to give Yahiko one hell of a headache.

' The brat is lucky that hes to old for me to spank him.' Jiraiya thought to himself angrily. Right now he truly wished he could.

Sarutobi smiled at his student. " Boar take the handcuffs off my student." He ordered to the ANBU. Boar quickly removed the handcuffs from Jiraiya.

" Thank you for bringing him here, you may go now." Sarutobi told him. Boar gave the old Hokage a deep bow and then left.

" All I have to do is inform the council now, and you'll be free from suspicion but you need to be there too." Sarutobi informed Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. " Be sure to send your spies to look for Naruto and that man. When I'm finished here I'm going to go searching again myself, so I may not be able to contact you or my spies for a while so you know. I'm also searching for any news on the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

" Do you think it could have been one of them again who took Naruto?" Sarutobi asked curiously, if anyone would know the answer to that it would be his student.

Jiraiya shook his head. " I don't believe so. The guy's cloak was plain, the Akatsuki are supposed to wear the cloaks with red clouds, and they usually travel with a partner. This guy was by himself." Jiraiya explained.

" Do you have any idea who it could have been then?" Sarutobi questioned hopefully.

Jiraiya frowned. " No, I'm sorry." Jiraiya said apologetically.

" Its fine I was just wondering." Sarutobi reassured giving Jiraiya a smile. " Now take a seat and I'll summon the council so we can take care of everything."

Jiraiya nodded and took at seat in one of the chairs. ' This went a whole lot better than I expected.' He thought to himself happily.

-Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this. Next chapter a year and a half, maybe two years will have passed. Itachi will be joining soon too. Naruto will meet Gaara soon also, and I wanted to know if you guys have any ideas on how they should meet. Alright well please review and tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter up either Sunday or Monday so until then bye. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Two years have gone by, and Naruto is now six. Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I only own Mamoru.

Chapter 15

Naruto ran through the halls of the base as quickly as he could. Grinning, he glanced over his shoulder looking for the zealot who was chasing after him.

Over the past two years Naruto had gotten very close to Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori. Hidan was like a big brother to him, he could always tell when he was upset or when something was bothering him. He was also a lot more gentle with him now, and often played with him.

Deidara's relationship with him was also very similar, but they were much closer to each other. Deidara truly did act like a big brother too and now called him otouto. He was also very protective of Naruto.

Kisame was a bit like an older over protective brother. He would often step in when Hidan got to ruff with Naruto when they play fought. He would also entertain Naruto when the others were busy.

Sasori was both brotherly and fatherly to Naruto. He would tease and act like a brother, but at times he would act more like a father, like if he misbehaved.

Today was one of the days Kisame was gone on a mission though, so now Naruto was currently running to his father's office for protection. He knew Hidan wouldn't hurt him but he still wanted some protection since Hidan was being rather ruff today. Deidara was doing his best to protect Naruto, but Hidan could easily over come the fourteen year old.

" Run otouto run!" Deidara yelled as he jumped onto Hidan's back, knocking him to the ground in the process.

Hidan yelped as he was knocked down. " Ouch! That hurt dammit!" Hidan yelled, and cursed at Deidara under his breath. Naruto laughed at the sight and continued running to his father.

Pein looked up from his work when he sensed his son's chakra signature heading towards him. A small smile appeared on his lips when he heard his son's laughter, and the thump of Hidan falling. He set down his pen, linked his fingers together, and rested his chin on top of them as he waited for his son to come it.

Naruto slowed down a bit as he neared the door to his father's office, and quickly opened the door, went in, shut it behind him, then rushed over to his father. Without a word, Pein scooted his chair back a bit and held out his arms for Naruto. Naruto quickly scrambled into his arms, seeking protection from Hidan.

" Hi daddy." Naruto said little out of breath.

Pein raised an eyebrow in amusement. " What mischief have you gotten into now?" Pein asked as he looked down at his son in his arms.

Naruto pouted. " Hidan started it." Naruto said trying to defend himself, crossing his arms. Pein smiled at his son's cuteness and kissed his forehead.

Hidan rushed to his leader's office, Deidara not to far behind him. Both were grinning as they ran.

" I won't let you get him, un!" Deidara yelled as he tried to catch up to Hidan.

" Bite me blondie!" Hidan yelled to Deidara over his shoulder. Once there, Hidan jerked the door open to his leader's office, and headed towards them.

Naruto was doing his best to hide in his father's now open cloak, and it was working as he had hoped it would. Pein looked down at his son and rolled his eyes, then looked up at Hidan and Deidara, who just ran in.

" Can I help you?" Pein asked raising an eyebrow.

Hidan and Deidara both laughed at Naruto's attempt at hiding. " Ya, I'm here for your damn brat." Hidan answered with an amused smirk.

" I'm afraid I can't help you there." Pein said, a small smirk appearing. " I do however have a couple of missions for you two."

Both Hidan and Deidara looked at there leader curiously. " I just need you to gather a couple of things, it shouldn't take you long." Pein said as he handed a few scrolls to them. " Now go."

They both grumbled a little as they took the scrolls, and bowed to their leader. " See you otouto, un." Deidara said as he walked out of the office.

" Bye brat!" Hidan called as he follow Deidara out.

Naruto peaked out from his father's cloak. " Bye!" Naruto called to them as they shut the door.

Pein pulled Naruto out of his cloak and set him onto his lap to where he was facing him. Naruto looked up at his father curiously.

" Must you cause trouble?" Pein questioned his son.

" We were just playing." Naruto answered looking up at Pein. " Are you mad now?"

Pein chuckled. " No I'm not mad. Anyhow, why did you run here?" Pein questioned.

" Well Kisame his gone, and Sasori is busy, so I ran here." Naruto answered smiling up at Pein. " I knew I would be safe here."

Pein nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair. " Well I'm busy right now so how about we go find Konan?" Pein asked.

Naruto nodded his head. " Ok." He answered happily.

Pein lifted Naruto into his arms as he stood up from his chair. Once he was fully stood up, he put Naruto over his shoulder.

" Daddy!" Naruto exclaimed, protesting at being slung over Pein's shoulder.

" Quite your whining, this is what you get for interrupting my work." Pein said with a smirk, as he began walking out of his office. Naruto huffed and wiggled on his father's shoulder, trying to get comfortable.

He jumped slightly when he opened the door and saw Madara a few feet away. ' Thats odd, I didn't sense him.' Pein thought to himself.

Madara raised an eyebrow. " Jumpy?" He questioned a bit amused.

" Is there something you want Madara-sama?" Pein asked wanting to get to the point.

" I came to discuss something important with, its about the new member." Madara stated, watching Pein's expressions.

" Theres going to be a new member?" Naruto asked curiously, wiggling around trying to look at Madara.

Madara turned his attention to the boy on Pein's shoulder. " Yes he'll be coming soon. I believe he will be interested in meeting you." Madara answered before Pein could say anything. He already knew Itachi had met Naruto, but what his nephew didn't know was that the boy would be here, so it would be quite the shock for both of them.

Pein set Naruto down onto the ground, and crouched down to his height. " Konan is in her room, I want you to go straight there and stay with her." Pein said while still keeping an eye on Madara. " Understand?"

Naruto nodded. " I understand." Naruto answered looking up slightly at Pein.

" Good, now go." Pein ordered. He watched Naruto scamper away to Konan's room.

Madara watched the interaction closely. " You seem to be getting rather soft because of the child." Madara stated once Naruto was gone.

Pein looked over at Madara. " How so?" Pein questioned a bit irritated.

"Hn." Madara grunted ignoring Pein, and walked into the office. Pein glared at him as he followed Madara into his office.

" Itachi will be here within the month." Madara said once they had both sat down. " I also wanted to mention another couple of members joining."

Pein blinked. " We don't have rings for anymore members besides Itachi." Pein said a bit confused, he positive Madara already knew that they couldn't have anymore rings for other members.

" I know that, I'll get to that in a minute once I finish." Madara snapped. " Anyways, recently I've been watching a Hyuga boy. He shows quite a bit of potential, however since hes just a branch member they are just going to waist his talent."

" How would we get him to agree to join us though, won't he be loyal to his clan?" Pein questioned curiously.

Madara smirk. " Thats the thing, he hates his family. I believe it will be rather easy to get him to agree, we just have to get him to see things will be better if he comes with us." Madara responded.

' Why does it seem like everyone with a clan hates their family?' Pein mused to himself. " What about his clan's cursed seal, wont he have it?" Pein questioned.

Madara frowned. " Yes that is going to be a problem. I'm already working on a way to remove it. If I'm not able to remove it we may just have to find a way to block its use, perhaps though another seal." Madara said after a moment of thinking.

" Will that work though?" Pein asked uncertain with Madara's plan.

Madara shrugged. " I'm not sure." He answered truthfully. " I'm having Zetsu find more information on the curse seal, so when I figure all this out I'll tell you."

Pein nodded. " Whats the boy's name, and how old is he?" Pein asked after a moment of silence.

" His name is Neji, he is the son of the Hyuga leader's twin brother. I believe hes seven or eight years old right now, I know he isn't much older then your brat." Madara stated. " Now about the rings, since we don't have anymore I'm making more bracelets like the one you put on the sannin."

" I figure it would be more useful for the Hyuga encase he decides to try and change his loyalties from us." Madara continued.

Pein nodded. " Its a good idea if we have other future members as well. I am curious about one thing though, if you were able to do all the other things with sensei bracelet, why not do something to the bracelet to block the boy's cursed seal?" Pein questioned, he held back a chuckle at Madara's surprised face.

Madara's eyes widened a the idea. " That may just solve our problems, I'm surprised I didn't think of that before." He said happily.

" Now who else did you want to join?" Pein asked, gaining the plotting Madara's attention.

Madara turned his attention back to Pein. " I'm still a bit unsure about this one but I was thinking of having Neji bring his cousin, Hinata the main branch heiress. The only problem with her is she is overly shy, and from what I've seen she is rather weak." Madara said.

Pein sighed. " What use would she be for us then?" Pein asked.

" I know she does seem like she will be of much use, however she would be a good medic-nin, and with some training she could be just as strong as her cousin." Madara answered. " And if she doesn't progress we could always just use her for breeding with your boy."

" Its up to you whether or not you bring them here, I however want to be the one to place the bracelets on them, since I'm the leader it would make sense that I do. I want them to respect me and know that I'm in charge, not someone they'll only see once." Pein said watching Madara's body language. He was sure Madara wouldn't be happy with that.

Madara nodded in agreement. " I agree." He said surprising Pein. " It would cause to many problems if I were the one to place the bracelets onto them. I'm not sure if I will bring them or not, but be prepared for if I do I'm just going to bring most likely without notice that I am."

Pein nodded and sighed. " Anyone else you want to join?" He asked wanting to get this over with so he could start preparing. He wasn't against the idea of the Hyuga boy joining, it would provide his son someone around his age to interact with, and a future partner. It also wouldn't hurt to have someone who could train with his son without holding back.

" Theres only one other person who _will_ join." Madara said emphasizing there wasn't a choice it the matter with this. " Me."

Pein narrowed his eyes in confusion. " You? You already the true leader, so why would you want to become a lesser member?" Pein asked baffled.

An amused smirk graced Madara's lips. " I thought you be a bit shocked. I don't plan to join as myself, but as Tobi." Madara explained.

" Tobi?" Pein questioned, looking at Madara oddly.

" Yes, Tobi will be the exact opposite of my personality so no one will be able to guess its me. I also will always be wearing a mask." Madara stated. " I will have a bracelet as well but it will just be a normal bracelet, I'm not going to let you control me.

" Ok... so why do this?" Pein asked still confused.

" I don't fully trust Itachi and I want to be able to be around more often encase he tries something." Madara explained. " It will also give me a chance to observe the other members better."

Pein nodded hesitantly as he tried to picture Madara's opposite personality, and shuddered a bit. " Do you think you'll be able to do it though, I can see you running about like an idiot." Pein questioned very uncertain about this plan.

Madara's smirk widened. " Just trust me." Madara said simply.

Pein nodded. ' Things are going to start getting interesting.' He thought.

" Well thats all for now, I'm off to get Itachi. Make sure everything is prepared." Madara said as he got up from his seat and walked to the door.

" I'll have everything ready by the time your back." Pein reassured as he stood up as well. Madara just nodded and left. Pein watched him leave then set off to get things prepared for their new members.

_- A week and a half later at Konoha-_

Itachi quickly wiped the tears off his face as he ran over to where his ancestor was waiting for him. He was still in shock at what he had just done. He couldn't help but hate himself.

Madara watched as his nephew ran over to him. As Itachi came closer he could see that the boy had been crying, and felt an almost bad for the boy. Itachi was the only member of the Uchiha clan that he would willingly call family, though he didn't fully trust Itachi, he did care for the boy a bit.

" Are you alright?" Madara asked Itachi once the boy was in fort of him.

Itachi looked away from his uncle. " I'm fine." Itachi lied.

Madara frowned at Itachi. " You do not lie to me, understand." Madara stated as he harshly grabbed Itachi's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

Itachi winced. " Yes Madara-sensei." Itachi said softly, he was trying not to break down in front of Madara.

Madara stiffened when he felt a few chakra signatures getting to close for his liking, and sighed. " We need to go now." Madara said as he grabbed Itachi's wrist and began heading towards the Akatsuki base.

A few hours later Madara allowed them to stop once they had found a secluded area. " Get some sleep." Madara ordered. " I'll keep watch for tonight."

Knowing it was best not to argue, Itachi found a comfortable spot a few feet from Madara and lied down. Madara frowned at Itachi when he still wasn't asleep an hour later. Knowing the boy was going to continue to refuse to sleep, he reached down and pressed the boy's pressure point, knocking him out.

He ended up having to awaken Itachi a few hours later when the boy began whimpering and thrashing around in his sleep.

" Lets get a head start today since you refuse to go back to sleep." Madara said as he got up from his spot on the ground, and began walking away.

" Hn." Itachi grunted in agreement as he got up from the ground and followed after his ancestor.

_-Four days later-_

They were finally approaching the Akatsuki base, and Itachi was starting to feel a bit nervous, he didn't show it however.

Madara looked down at his nephew who was beside him. " Pein and the other Akatsuki members are waiting for you up head. I'm going to be going now, however I'll find you once your alone later." Madara said, then disappeared, leaving Itachi alone.

Itachi took a deep breath and then started walking forward to where his new leader was waiting for his arrival. As he neared the entrance he could see an orange hair man with man piercings standing in front of a group of men, who had the same cloak as him, except for one man he recognized as the sannin Jiraiya.

" Our new member has arrived." Pein stated to his subordinates once Itachi came into view. All of the Akatsuki members and Jiraiya ( he refuses to be called one of them) watched Itachi come in curiously. It wasn't often they got a new member, and they expected this would be there last one.

" Welcome Itachi." Pein greeted once Itachi was inside with them.

Itachi bowed to show respect to his new leader, and he glanced at the other members as he straightened up.

"These are the other members, Kisame will be your partner and he will show you to your room later." Pein said looking over a Kisame then back at Itachi. " Now introduce yourselves."

After the introductions Itachi turned his attention back to Pein. " Follow me, I want to discuss a few things with you." Pein ordered as he walked away.

Itachi followed after Pein but gave a quick glance to Deidara, who had been staring at him with an odd look in his eye since he came in. The look in the older boys eye was beginning to make Itachi a bit nervous.

' The people here seem a bit odd.' Itachi thought to himself as he followed Pein through the dim halls. He had a feeling things were going to be rather interesting here.

-Author's Note: Poor Itachi, at least in this he won't die. This wasn't one of my better chapters but I hope you guys liked it. Just a warning Itachi will probably be OOC, I think I've said this before but I'll say it again.

Ok well I want your opinion on something, I thinking about starting another story. Its going to be a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover, the main characters are going to be Madara and Kagome. The story is going to be about Kagome being forced into the Naruto world and wakes up in Amegakure. She later meets Tobi, who she ends up befriending, then finds out hes actually Madara. Madara is going to be very OOC since I'm not going to make him an evil bastard. Hes one of my favorite characters and I've been wanting to do a story with him where hes not as twisted, I want to know your guys opinion before I work on it though.

Please review and next chapter will be Thursday, so until then bye! (:


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I'm sorry for any mistakes in here, I haven't had time to edit it. Please enjoy (:

Disclaimer: I only own Mamoru.

Chapter 16

Pein opened the door to his office and walked in, waiting for Itachi to enter before closing it. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

" Please take a seat." Pein ordered, gesturing to one of the chairs. Itachi quickly sat down and looked at Pein, waiting for his leader to speak.

" How are you?" Pein questioned. Madara had informed him the boy may be a bit off after killing his family and he wanted to make sure his new subordinate wasn't going crazy. He also knew of Itachi's sickness and wanted to make sure Itachi got the medicine he needed, he was still just a child after all.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in confusion. " What do you mean leader-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Mentally, how are you doing?" Pein questioned again.

Itachi hesitated before speaking. " I am... ok. I won't mess up my missions." Itachi stated the last part a bit worried.

Pein frowned. " I'm not worried about the missions, you had to do a horrible thing and I want to make sure your ok." Pein explained. " Besides I'm not going to be sending you on any missions yet and if I do they will be simple. I want you to get used to the Akatsuki first before having you do anything."

Itachi nodded. " Do you not trust me?" Itachi questioned curiously.

" Not in the least. You have to prove to me you will be loyal before I can give any amount of trust to you." Pein said honestly, watching Itachi closely.

" Is it because of my uncle?" Itachi asked.

Pein shook his head. " No, I just don't trust anyone right off." Pein answered calmly.

' Though you being related to Madara does make me a bit nervous, I just hope you two aren't alike in personality.' Pein thought to himself.

" Now I want you to tell me how you are health wise." Pein began. " I know of your sickness."

Itachi frowned. " Its noth-"

" Do not tell me its nothing!" Pein snapped angrily. " Now answer me."

Itachi jumped at slightly at his leaders raised voice. " I seems to be a bit better, but I don't have anymore medicine or a way to get any." Itachi said softly.

Pein nodded. " Alright then I'll have Sasori check out your sickness and make some medicine for you." He said more calmly.

" You don't have to." Itachi stated. He did like the thought of a lot of people knowing of his sickness.

" Yes I do. Your my responsibility now, and I will not allow you to not take care of yourself." Pein answered sternly.

Itachi nodded. " May I request something though?" Itachi asked a tad bi nervously. He was afraid he was quickly gaining a place on Pein's bad side.

Though the boy hid it well, Pein could see that Itachi was becoming nervous. " You have no need to be nervous I'm not upset with you, and yes you may ask but that doesn't mean I'll agree." Pein stated calmly.

" I don't want a lot of people knowing of my sickness, so would you mind keeping a secret?" Itachi asked almost pleadingly.

Pein nodded. " Thats understandable, the only people who will know is Sasori, Madara, and I." Pein answered.

Itachi almost sighed in relief. " Thank you." Itachi said gratefully. Pein just simply nodded in response.

Pein glanced at the clock, his son's training with Jiraiya would be done soon and Naruto would be coming to his office afterwards. ' About ten more minutes.' Pein thought, now would be the time to tell Itachi about his son.

" Itachi, how good are you with children?" Pein asked curiously.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his leader. " I'm pretty good with kids I'm close to." Itachi answered a bit confused at the random question.

Pein nodded, looking almost thoughtful. " The reason why I ask is because of my son." Pein informed, surprising Itachi.

" You have a son?" Itachi questioned curiously. Madara hadn't mentioned that there would be a child here, and he figure it would be to dangerous to have a kid in a criminal organization.

Pein nodded in confirm. " I wanted to make sure you knew so that you didn't harm him when you saw him walking about." Pein said. " However if you do hurt him, I will not hesitate to harm you, or possibly kill you, understand?"

" I understand leader-sama." Itachi responded. " If you don't mind me asking, how old is your son?"

" He just turned six about a month ago." Pein answered. " You will be able to meet him in a few minutes, hes on his way over here right now."

Itachi gave a small nod in response. He was curious about the leader's son, he couldn't help but picture a mini version of Pein.

" One I would like to mention is I adopted him, so please do not bother him about his past." Pein stated, wanting to get the reason why is son looked nothing like him out of the way.

Itachi nodded in understanding. " What is he like?" Itachi questioned curiously. He wondered if the child was anything like his younger brother, he just hoped the boy wasn't as clingy as Sasuke was.

Pein linked his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them. " Hes rather outgoing. He is rather playful but he will leave you alone if you ask him. If he bothers you any bring him here and I will discipline him, however doubt he'll give you any trouble." Pein answered, and felt a small smile tugging at his lips at the thought of his little boy.

" He sounds very well natured for his age." Itachi commented, he doubted he would be bothered by the child for it sounded like the boy was well behaved. Itachi watched as his leader concentrated on something for a moment, then swifted his eyes to the door with with a small smile on his face.

Within a few moments Itachi heard the door to the office open, and he turned to see who was coming in. He saw a very familiar blond haired boy peak into the office.

" Daddy can I come in?" Naruto asked softly. He would usually just come in and go straight over to his father, but he knew his dad didn't like him in the room when he was in a meeting.

Pein nodded and gave his son a smile. " Its fine Naruto you can come in." Pein answered.

Once he had the ok, Naruto walked in, shut the door, and ran over to his father. Pein scooped Naruto into his arms once the child was within reach. Naruto snuggled into Pein's chest once he was in his father's lap, and looked up at him.

Itachi was rather surprised by Pein's gentleness with the child, to Itachi, Pein didn't seem like someone who would tolerate a child. With what Madara had said about Pein he expected a cold, cruel man. However what he was witnessing was killing that image for him little by little. He was glade to see the child was well taken care of though.

" Did Jiraiya-sensei teach you anything new today?" Pein asked his child who was now cradled snuggly in his arms.

" No, hes still making me practice the same stuff, oh and I can hit the center of the targets now with the kunai." Naruto answered happily. He had been having trouble with his kunai practice but now he was doing better.

" Good job." Pein praised. " Now keep practicing and you would have to try as hard to get the center."

" I will." Naruto responded.

Pein turned his attention back to Itachi. " Naruto, this is the new member Itachi." Pein said.

Naruto looked over to Itachi, and noticed the older boy looked quite familiar. " Hey aren't you the boy who watched me while I was in the hospital?" Naruto asked curiously.

Itachi just nodded in response. He never thought he would see Naruto again, and it was quite the shock to see him here off all places. At least now he was sure he would get along fine with his leader's son.

Pein looked down at his son in surprise. " You two have met before." Pein asked, he was curious as to why his son never mentioned the Uchiha.

" Ya, he talked to me until I fell asleep, hes really nice." Naruto answered. He was happy the new member was Itachi, he really liked the older boy.

' Well thats a surprise. I didn't think Uchiha were kind, I guess theres an exception for everything.' Pein thought almost amused. He looked over to the Uchiha to see his reaction, and was surprised to see the boy smiling slightly.

Itachi felt a smile tugging at his lips at the boys description of him. ' I think Naruto is the only person in the world who would call me nice.' Itachi thought amused. He was happy though that someone still like him, at least he wouldn't be lonely with the boy around.

" Do you have anymore questions before I sent you to Kisame?" Pein questioned.

" Yes actually, why is Jiraiya the toad sage here?" Itachi asked. " I thought he was loyal to Konoha?"

Pein wasn't surprised he asked about that, he had been waiting for Itachi to ask about him. " I was wondering when you would ask about him, however I would prefer not to talk about the reason. If you wish you can ask him about it." Pein answered. Madara had asked him not to tell anyone why he was here for what ever reason. Itachi nodded a bit, confused with the answer he was given.

" Is there anything else you would like to know?" Pein asked. " If not you may leave now. Just go back the way we came, and Kisame will be there waiting for you."

Itachi stayed silent as he got up and bowed to Pein. " Bye Itachi!" Naruto called to Itachi as the older boy walked out of the room. Itachi gave him a small smile before shutting the door.

Once Itachi was gone, Pein looked down at his son. " Naruto." Pein said gaining his child attention again. Naruto looked up at him curiously.

" Tomorrow I have to go down to the village, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Pein stated once Naruto looked up at him.

" I want to come!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, grinning.

" I had a feeling you would say that." Pein responded with a smile.

" What are you going to be doing there though?" Naruto asked curiously. It wasn't often his dad went down into the village, and he had only been there with his father once, however it was only the outskirts of the village though.

" I'm just going down for a council meeting, I'm also going to be introducing you to my people." Pein explained.

" Why do you have to introduce me?" Naruto asked a bit nervous at the thought. He didn't want the people of this village to hate him as well.

Pein frown slightly at seeing his son's nervousness. " You don't have to be afraid Naruto, they won't hurt you I promise." Pein said trying to reassure his son.

" I don't want this village to hate me too." Naruto said softly, looking down at his lap.

Pein sighed and pulled Naruto into a hug, and gently began stoking his son's hair soothingly when Naruto lied his head against his chest. He felt Naruto relax against him as he listened to his heartbeat. He hadn't expected his son to react this way, and he felt bad about upsetting Naruto.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Pein apologized.

" You didn't upset me." Naruto responded, then pulled back a bit from the embrace so he could look at his father's face. " Are your council members old jerks like Konoha's is?"

Pein chuckled at his son's question. " No, there quite different. Some of them aren't as kind as others, but when they find out your my son, I can promise you they'll do anything to protect you." Pein answered.

" Why would they want to protect me because of that." Naruto asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly.

" Your the son of their god, so of course they'll protect you." Pein stated. He knew right now Naruto didn't really understand the whole god role of his, but he would explain it better when he was old enough to understand it more.

Naruto just shrugged and lied his head back down on his father's chest, enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

_-Konoha-_

Neji glanced over at his cousin Hinata briefly as they walked through the forest from the training ground. He had the job of babysitting her today, and he wasn't happy. He didn't hate her as much as he did the others but he didn't exactly like her either.

Despite his dislike for her, he felt it was his job to help protect her, he had made a promise to his father after all. He was worried about her though, since she was so sensitive and shy she didn't react well to being put down, and it made him fear that she may break from the hostility that her father gave her. He would never admit it though. He still couldn't understand why fate had chosen her to be like this.

Hinata peaked over at Neji, she really did admire him. Even though he was cold to her, he was still much more kind to her then her father was lately. Today she had angered her father during her training so he had sent away with Neji to one of the other training grounds.

She sighed quietly, as she looked away from Neji. ' I hope Neji-kun isn't to angry with me.' She thought miserably.

Madara watched the two cousin walk. ' Now would be a perfect time to talk to them.' He thought to himself, as he walked out from his hiding place.

Neji jumped in front of Hinata protectively when he saw the unfamiliar man walk out of the shadows. " Who are you!" He demanded, as he quickly scanned over the man. The man was wearing an odd orange mask, and a black cloak with red clouds.

" Tobi means no harm, Tobi is a good boy!" Madara exclaimed in a childish voice, as he put his hands up dramatically, and took a few steps back.

Neji eyed the odd man. " What do you want?" Neji questioned.

" Tobi was sent here by leader-sama to give you a proposition." Tobi answered, and put his arms down.

Neji raised an eyebrow. " Proposition?" Neji asked curiously.

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. " Yep, leader-sama says he could help you." Tobi responded.

Neji relaxed his stance. " What do mean help me?" Neji asked a bit interested.

Madara smirked underneath his mask, this was turning out better than he had thought it would. " Well he can help you both really. For you he can block the seal on your forehead to make it useless, and he can help put your talents to use, unlike how your clan." Tobi began. " As for your cousin, he can help her become stronger, and bring out talents your clan will never help bring out."

Both Hinata and Neji's eyes widened at the information. " C-c-can he r-really?" Hinata asked softly.

Tobi nodded again. " Of course! However theres a price to it." Tobi answered.

" Price, what is it?" Neji questioned very interested in what the man had to say.

" For him to do this for you, you must promise to give all your loyalty to him. But before you answer I really want you to think over it, because if you agree to this theres no going back.

Neji bit his lip and turned to Hinata. " What do you think?" He whispered to her.

Hinata wasn't really sure what to think, it sounded a bit to good. " I-I d-don't k-know, h-how do w-we know h-hes not l-lying?" Hinata whispered back.

' Good point.' Neji thought.

" How do we know your not lying to us?" Neji demanded.

" Well Tobi can show you what will be blocking your seal." Tobi answered.

Neji nodded, he wasn't sure how it would help prove he was being truthful, but he was curious. When he received the nod, Tobi walked over to them and held his wrist out to them to show the bracelet to them.

Tobi pointed to the bracelet. " Leader-sama will be making you wear something similar to this. Both of you will receive a bracelet, however they will be different from each other. Yours will have a seal placed onto it that will make the seal on your forehead useless." Tobi explained.

Neji and Hinata both inspected the bracelet curiously. Neji hesitantly raised a hand and touched the bracelet, and his eyes widened at the energy in it.

" It will also show that you are one of leader's subordinates. However some of the other members have rings, but they are the same as the bracelets." Tobi said to the curious children. Tobi stiffened slightly when he felt a chakra signature coming towards them.

" Tobi has to go. But if you two want to join the Akatsuki, meet me here tonight." Tobi said as he started to walk away. " Oh and remember don't say anything to anybody about this!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing.

They both stared in the direction where the man had disappeared for a few minutes until one of the other branch members called to them. They both made their way over to the branch member.

" Get your things ready for tonight." Neji ordered softly to Hinata as he passed by her. All Hinata could do was nod her head. She didn't want to do this but she had the feeling Neji would drag her along with him even if she refused.

_-Midnight-_

Madara leaned against a tree as he waited for the Hyuga children. He was positive the male Hyuga would come, but it really didn't matter to him if the female came or not. He smirked as he felt both of their chakra signatures heading towards him.

Hinata held onto Neji's sleeve as they made their way to where they were supposed to meet Tobi. It was nerve recking for her as she thought of how they were sealing their future. She didn't want to do this, but she would follow Neji.

Neji was just about as nervous as Hinata. ' Am I making the correct choice?' He could help but wonder. He just kept walking forward, for he knew it was to late to turn back.

" Tobi's happy you both came! Now lets head to the base!" Tobi exclaimed as they approached. All they did was nod in response and follow Tobi to their new life.

-Author's note: Neji and Hinata are finally entering! As you probably noticed Neji's a bit different in personality, hes going to be a bit less mean and negative in this story. Another thing I want to mention right quick is I have no clue if Ame has a council or not, but I'm having Pein be more like how the Hokage is. However he has all the control on decisions, unlike how Konoha's council has more say then their leader. So I'm going to be adding and changing things so you know.

I do want your ideas for the council members. Just make someone up, give me there personality, and their ranking in the council or a clan they come from.

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try to do it on Sunday like usual. I'm working on the other story to so it depends.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Mamoru.

Chapter 17

Kristie silently watched the other council members take their seats. So far only Leiko, Wulfreign, Kaede, and herself were the only ones currently in their lord's office for the meeting. They were still waiting for the other member Mamoru, and their lord to arrive. Its a small council but they got the job done.

She glanced over at the other members. Kaede, one of the elders who is fifty seven, was the strongest out of the council members. She had come from a family of nobles, but surprisingly they were just civilians, and she was the only one of her family to become a shinobi. Kristie found that the elder women was rather strict, and didn't put up with any nonsense.

Leiko, who was one of the junior council members who is twenty three, is one of the most respected by their lord besides Kaede. Apparently she and her brothers had been trained by their lord and his angle, and Pein-sama was a bit protective of her. Leiko was probably the kindest and most fun-loving out of all of them, and could be a bit childish, However when the situation called for it she was very serious, and very dangerous when she needed to be.

Not much was known about Wulfreign though. He had come from another village to Ame when he was very young and he became the second member to join their lords council when Pein became the leader of the village. He was also very powerful and one of the best fighters in the village. She enjoyed the fact that he had a good sense of humor, however she had found out he was a bit of a pervert. If she remembered correctly he was forty eight.

Nothing however was known about Mamoru. All she knew was he became one of the council about two years before she did. When ever they had a meeting he would never say anything and would just take notes. After that he would leave and he wasn't seen until the next meeting.

She was the newest and the youngest of the council members. When she turned eighteen she was summoned by Pein, who asked her to become one of his council. She was from one of the most respected and oldest of the clans in the village, the Shouka clan. Her clan was well known for their ice techniques.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Leiko speak. " What do you think Pein-sama called the meeting for?" She asked curiously, looking around at them hopefully.

" I believe he said it was to introduce someone." Kaede answered. " He didn't specify who though."

" Where did you here that?" Wulfreign asked curiously, looking over at her. " I thought this was just one of the normal monthly meetings."

Kaede sighed. " I believe it was in a letter he sent to me." Kaede replied after a moment of thought. She already knew who their leader was introducing, but he had asked her to keep quiet about it. She was actually the only member to know he had adopted a child, not that she blamed him for keeping it a secret. It could be dangerous for the child if everyone found out.

" What I want to know is where Mamoru is." Wulfreign stated. " I thought he was always the first one here."

Kristie frowned slightly. " I thought so too, its odd not seeing him here." She said stoically.

Leiko bit her lip in thought. " Doesn't he do a lot of missions for Pein-sama, or a least something like that?" She asked. " Did Pein-sama mention anything to you about him not coming Kaede-sama?"

Kaede shook her head. " No, now just be patient and wait." She answered sternly.

About ten minutes later, a damp looking Mamoru walked into the room. He had just gotten back from a mission for Madara that had taken longer than they expected. Frankly he didn't understand why he had to come to this meeting, he already knew about the child. Madara had just told him to do as he was told and go to the meeting as ordered, or face a punishment. He internally winced at the memory of the last punishment he had received from Madara, he had been twelve at the time but the memory of it was still very clear.

He quietly said his greetings to the others as he walked to his seat. Now all they had to do was wait for their lord to arrive with the mystery person.

Pein sighed as he looked down at his son who had a death grip on his hand. The poor boy seemed to get more and more nervous as they approached his other office where is council awaited. He came to a halt and knelt down to his son's height so he could look at the boy's face.

" Naruto relax everything is going to be fine." He said as he soothingly stroked his son's cheek with his free hand. He frowned when Naruto didn't respond and just looked down away from him. It wasn't normal for his usually cheery little boy to be acting like this.

" Naruto look at me." Pein ordered softly, his frown deepened when his son refused to look up at him. " Naruto look at me." He ordered again sternly.

Naruto quickly looked up at his father at hearing his tone. " Sorry." Naruto apologized softly.

" Its ok I understand your nervous, but I'm not going to allow you to disobey me." Pein replied sternly. " Understand?"

Naruto quickly nodded. " I understand." he answered.

" Now I want you to relax." Pein ordered but in a loving tone. " I promise everything will be fine. You be right next to me the entire time, I won't allow anyone to harm you."

Naruto relaxed a bit at the reassurance and his father's soft tone. Pein smiled slightly at the fact he managed to get his son to relax a bit. He gently removed his hand from his son's grip, and pulled the small boy into a hug. After a few minutes, Naruto fully relaxed in his father's arms.

Pein held him for a few more minutes then pulled back, and stood up. " We need to get going before we're late." Pein stated as he held out his hand for Naruto to hold again. Naruto quickly took his dad's hand, and they began heading to their destination.

The small group of council members silenced the chattering to each other when they felt their lord's chakra signature heading towards them. Within a few moments the door finally opened and Pein walked in. They watched as he shut the and then look down behind him, to them it looked like he talking to something but they couldn't see what.

Pein was trying hard to keep a straight face as he trying to talk Naruto into coming out of his hiding spot in his cloak. Naruto in his nervousness slipped under his cloak when he began to open the door, and refused to release his grip on his leg. To him this was rather amusing. He glanced over at his council, and saw that Kaede was silently laughing at him. He would get her back later.

" I apologize for making you wait so long." Pein said as he turned his attention them. He would get Naruto out from underneath his cloak when the he least expected it.

" Now I'm sure you all wish to know why I summoned you for this meeting." Pein stated before they could respond to his first statement. They only kept silent and waited for him to continue.

" There are a few things I wish to discuss with you about the village." Pein began, then reached down and quickly pulled the hiding child from his cloak. " And to introduce to you my heir." Pein finished.

The council members, except for Kaede and Mamoru, looked down at the little boy with shock and curiosity. Naruto shyly moved closer to his father when all eyes turned to him, but relaxed a bit when he felt his father stroke his hair soothingly.

" When did you have a kid?" Leiko asked curiously, internally squealing at the child's cuteness.

' I wonder who the mother is.' Wulfreign thought to him self as he observed the boy. To him the child looked nothing like Pein, and wondered if the child inherited his features from his mother's side of the family.

Pein picked Naruto up, then went over to his desk and sat down with Naruto in his lap. " I adopted him about two years ago." Pein explained and glanced around his council, he could see he cleared up some confusion for them.

" You said he was your heir, what do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked, surprising the other council members.

Pein looked over at him and held back a glare, he never did like the boy, or trust him but Madara requested for him to make him one of the council. " I mean what I said. I plan for him to take over my position as leader someday, so there for he is my heir." Pein answered stoically.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at the answer, and wrote it down in his notes. He was positive Madara would not be happy with this.

" If you do not mind me asking Lord Pein, why the sudden want for an heir, did something happen for you to need one?" Wulfreign asked a bit hesitantly.

Pein turned to him. " Its fine, you have the right to ask. For now everything is fine, I just want to be prepared for the future. I actually hadn't planned to get an heir, but he became my child and I know he will become powerful in the future." Pein stated.

" He seems to be quite shy though, are you positive he will be able to handle such a task?" Kristie questioned a bit concerned for the boy.

Pein sighed. " I've never seen him act like this, hes usually very playful and quite loud a times." Pein answered, glancing down at Naruto who was observing his office as they talked. " However I do know why hes being shy. The village he came from wasn't very kind to him, particularly the council of the village."

" Now onto introductions." Pein said changing the subject off his son's past before they could ask questions. He would inform them another time on Naruto's past when he wasn't with them. " This is Naruto, and Naruto these are my council members Kaede, Wulfreign, Leiko, Kristie, and Mamoru." He stated, pointing out who was who.

Naruto, who was getting over his nervousness, smiled and politely greeted them. In turn the more emotional ones smiled back at him and greeted back happily, while the others quietly greeted him back with nods.

From observing them, Naruto could see they were very different from Konoha's council. Konoha's council were cold people, and weren't always respectful to their leader as they were suppose to be, however these people weren't like that at all. They were much kinder, and a whole lot more respectful, though he doubted his dad would allow them to be disrespectful. However Mamoru did make him nervous, he didn't like how he looked at his dad when he thought no one was looking.

" Do you mind if we ask him some questions?" Leiko asked hopefully.

" Yes you may, but nothing about his old village." Pein answered a bit sternly, wanting to make it clear. He was sure Leiko was fighting back the urge to attack his son with love, she was like a big kid herself.

Leiko grinned. " So Naruto how old are you?" She asked enthusiastically, making Naruto smile.

" I'm six." Naruto answered, nearly grinning back at her.

' Hes just a baby.' Kristie thought to herself.

" Have you started your training yet?" Kaede asked him curiously. She knew that at this age he probably didn't do much training, but it didn't hurt to ask.

" Ya but its just basic stuff, he won't let me learn anything yet." Naruto answered, and glanced up at his father with a small pout, and in return he just received a look from him that said 'your damn right I won't'.

Kaede smiled at the two, it was easy to see that Pein loved the boy and was very protective of him. She was glade he had found the child.

When she first met Pein, he had only been a child himself. He and his friends had just begun making, if she remembered the name correctly, the Akatsuki. He had found out that she was a capable kunoichi and asked if she would help them by being a spy for them. She had agreed to help out, since she hated Hanzo. In truth she missed his old personality, he had been a lot more interesting to work with, but she could see that his child was beginning to open him up again.

" Well you are a little young to be learning anything advanced, the basics are good for you." She stated, and nearly laughed at the boy's unhappy look at her answer. She truly did love children, she always did have a soft spot for them.

Pein observed his council as they talked with his son. He was happy that they all seemed to get along with his son, however he noticed Kristie had been giving his son odd looks, and she was saying much. She was naturally quiet, but she did usually say more than she has, and it was putting him on guard.

He was about ready to kill Mamoru though. While no one was paying attention, he apparently decided to try and use his kekkei genkai on his son. When Mamoru noticed that he had caught him, the fool had been edging away towards the door for a quick escape. No one else had noticed this transpire though, which he was relieved about, it would have ended in chaos.

He had been keeping an eye on his son as well, and was happy to see that he was getting back to his usual happy self. He had been surprised earlier when Naruto ran underneath his cloak and held onto his leg like it was a lifeline. At least now he had something he could tease his son about when he was older.

About five hours later the meeting was finally over, and the council members had already left, so it was just them. Pein was positive Naruto wasn't happy with him, if the looks he was getting said anything. The poor boy had been bored to tears, and was now quite fussy.

" If it makes you feel better you won't have to sit through another one of those meets." Pein said hoping to make the boy a bit happier, but only received a cranky look from the boy.

" You know I did promise to show you the village, do you still want to?" Pein asked, catching Naruto's attention. He smirked in victory when his son's cranky mood disappeared and was replaced with excitement.

Naruto grinned. " I still want to!" Naruto nearly shouted as he slid of his father's lap. He then proceeded to try and pull his dad out of the chair.

Pein laughed at Naruto's attempted to get him out of the chair, and stood up. " Alright lets go." Pein said as he followed after his son, who had gotten a head start through the hall.

' This will be fun.' Pein thought as they began their way through the village.

_-Somewhere four days from the Akatsuki base-_

Hinata looked around the clearing they were in. They were currently taking a short break for dinner before they stopped completely for the day. The last couple of days had been exhausting for her and Neji. The closer they got to their destination the more nervous she got.

" Neji-niisan, d-do you t-think w-we made the r-right c-choice?" She asked nervously. It just didn't feel right to be leaving her home, especially since she didn't truly understand why they did in the first place.

Neji glanced over at her. " Yes, now stop worrying about it." He replied tiredly. He had been wondering the same thing for a while now, but it was to late to change their minds and go back. He doubted they would be welcomed back with open arms anyways.

' I wonder if this makes us traitors?' He pondered. He glanced over at the man who was taking them to their new home. The man was highly irritating, and he really hoped not everyone was like this Tobi at the Akatsuki. He almost shivered at the thought of following a leader that acted like Tobi.

" Come on! We still have a few more miles to cover before we can stop for the night!" Tobi yelled over his shoulder as he began walking.

Neji and Hinata quickly gathered their things, and scrambled after Tobi who was a good distance ahead.

' I'm really beginning to hate this guy!' Neji thought angrily. This wasn't the first time Tobi just decided to began walking again without giving them time to get their things, and he never slowed down either. The first time he did this they nearly got separated from him. Mornings were turning out to be hell with him leaving them behind.

" Must you leave us behind!" Neji snapped angrily once they had caught up to him. He glanced over a Hinata, who looked ready to collapse.

" Hinata and I can't keep up!" Neji continued, glaring at the masked man. He yelped in shock when he felt himself being lifted up and place onto a shoulder.

" Tobi is sorry! Tobi forgets you guys are little kids!" Tobi apologized as he lifted Hinata onto his other shoulder. Neither Hyuga was happy with being carried like potato sacks, but they were to tired to complain.

" T-thank y-y-you T-tobi-san." Hinata said gratefully, happy with the longer rest.

" Your welcome Hinata-chan!" Tobi replied happily. " This is faster anyways."

Madara had actually forgotten that the kids would be able to keep up with his quick pace. It would be a bad thing if they got lost because of his forgetfulness. He found that the male Hyuga was great fun to rile up, and he was positive he had put Tobi on his hit list.

So far everything had gone well since they had left the village. He had been masking their chakra signature so it was impossible for them to be tracked that way, and they weren't leaving many tracks, or a least anything overly noticeable behind to be followed by.

Madara shifted the children on his shoulders a bit. It felt weird to be carrying a child again, the only child he had carried before was his younger brother Izuna. He shook his head from the thought of his brother, now wasn't a time to space out.

About two and a half hours later, Tobi had finally allowed them to stop for the night. Neji sighed in contentment as he lied down in the soft grass.

' I wonder whats going on in the village?' Neji thought as he looked up at the starry night sky. He was beginning to feel slightly home sick now, and wanted to go back to the village. He looked over at his cousin who was already asleep. He knew she was very homesick, and was started to feel very guilty on making her come with him.

He wanted her to prove fate wrong though, he wanted her to prove she was more than a waste of space, as her father had put.

' I doubt she can do it though, no one can go against fate. A weakling with always be a weakling.' He thought sadly, an almost unnoticeable frown appearing on his lips. He just shook his head, clearing his thought, and shut his eyes to get some sleep.

Madara stood up from his stop against the tree, and summoned one of his hawks. The hawk watched him curiously with its intelligent eyes, as he pulled a scroll out of his bag.

" I need you to take this to Pein as quickly as you can." Madara stated as he securely hooked the scroll onto his back. " Now go."

The hawk seemed to give him a quick nod before following orders and took off towards the Akatsuki. Madara watched it fly away into the distance until he could no longer see it. He was always in awe whenever he watched the hawks fly, to him the were magnificent creatures.

' This should give Pein plenty of time to prepare for the children.' Madara thought as he went back over to his spot against the tree. ' I don't think he'll be pleased with the female Hyuga though. Shes quite a bit weaker than I thought she was, but hopefully she'll improve as she gets older.'

Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Author' Note: First off I want to thank Violetkitsune15, 2lazy2thinkofaname, and Crazywolf1991 for the Ocs, you guys are wonderful for doing that. I hope you three like this chapter.

Another quick thing I want to mention is I will not be doing that other story I mentioned awhile ago. I finished the first chapter and to put it simpily it sucked, I may do it in the future but for now I'm just going to work on this story. Last thing I want to mention is I will however be working on separate little oneshot things, like different little moments that I didn't add in the time skip. So if you guys have anything you want me to do for that just review and tell me. (:


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: This chapter takes place when Pein and Naruto are taking their walk through the village.

Disclaimer: I only own Mamoru.

Chapter 18

Pein glanced down at his son who was walking next to him. The little boy was looking around at the surrounding buildings curiously. They hadn't seen anyone else but Pein knew once they reached the area around the market there would be plenty of people around, since he stopped his ran for the time being, people would be shopping.

In truth he was a bit nervous about his villagers seeing Naruto with him. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, for he knew they wouldn't do anything to upset their god, but if enemy spies had managed to get into the village somehow, he didn't want them to try and hurt his child.

He was however a tiny bit excited too. He was very proud of Naruto and was happy he would be able to show off his son a bit. It was also a good way to show Naruto that not every village would treat him as Konoha did, he wanted Naruto to learn to love his new village and home.

Another thing he was looking forward to was seeing the villagers reactions to him having a son. Knowing how much they respected and love him, he was curious on how they would treat his son. He looked down at Naruto when he felt the child grab onto his hand.

" Musuko, are you ok?" Pein asked when he saw Naruto look around a bit nervously.

Naruto looked up at his dad. " Ya I'm fine... but why haven't there any people around?" Naruto asked looking around again.

" We'll start seeing people once we start nearing the market." Pein answered, giving him a small smile. Naruto's nervousness seemed to disappear at that.

" How many people will be at the market?" Naruto asked curiously.

" I can't say for sure since theres so many people in the village, but with the rain being stopped for awhile there will probably be a decent amount of people there." Pein answered.

" Whats all in the village?" Naruto asked after a few minutes. " Is it like Konoha at all?"

Pein looked down at his son thoughtfully. " Theres some shops that are a bit like Konoha's I suppose. Theres still a lot of places that are being repaired and added, Ame is still recovering from being turned into a war zone by Hanzo." Pein stated almost bitterly, thinking of Hanzo always upset him. " Times are still very hard for the villagers because of that, and right now everyone is rather poor, which is one of the reasons why the villages recovery is going so slow."

" Things are getting better though. People aren't starving anymore, and I don't believe theres anyone homeless in the village." Pein continued. " There is an orphanage now, which is one of the major places I help out a lot, and about three years ago I was able to add two schools into the village. One for the civilians, and an academy for those who wish to become shinobi."

" Whats a school like?" Naruto questioned. " I wasn't able to go to the academy in Konoha since they said I was still to young."

" A school is a place where you learn and hone different skills that you will use in life." Pein explained. " You get to learn with others, and its a way for you to see how you differ from each other, like some are able to learn more quickly from others, which allows them to help those around them who don't learn as quickly."

" One of the rules for the academy here is everyone who goes must go for the full eight years, while the civilan school students must go for the same amount, but then they have a choice to take three more years for skills for a certain job them may want." Pein said finishing his explanation.

" Are some of the academy students able to graduate early?" Naruto asked once Pein finished explaining.

" No, I don't allow anyone to graduate early, no matter how good they are." Pein answered. To him it was wrong to send a child into the hard life of a shinobi before they were ready, he cared about his people and would never use them needlessly.

About two minutes later they were finally nearing the market. Pein lifted Naruto into his arms once he saw a few villagers in the distance.

" When or if I set you down I want you to stay right next to me, understand?" Pein stated, giving Naruto a look that said if he disobeyed there would be a severe punishment for his actions.

" I understand." Naruto answered quickly when he saw the look he was getting from his dad.

Pein softened his gaze at his son. " Good, now where do you wish to go first." He asked seeing that they were at the market.

Naruto looked around at the surrounding buildings. " Um... I don't know, could we just walk around and look?" Naruto asked after a moment of glancing around the market. Every thing was so much different here, and he wanted to see all of the village.

Pein nodded in response and began slowly walking. The market was slowly becoming silent as they wandered through the market, for the villagers stopped their tasks and watched their god curiously as he walked with an unknown child in his arms.

" Who is the child in Lord Pein's arms?" A women whispered to her friend. She noticed how their lord held the child protectively in his arms, and wondered who the boy could be to their god for him to be so protective.

" I'm not sure, but the boy is adorable." The other women whispered back, never taking her eyes off the little boy and her lord.

Naruto shifted in his father's arms, uncomfortable with everyone watching them. " Daddy why are they looking at us?" Naruto questioned softly as he pressed himself closer to Pein, trying to hide from the villagers view.

Pein stoically looked around at the villagers, then down at his son. " They're just curious, I don't usually come down into the village like this so it a bit of a surprise to them. They're probably also wondering who you are." Pein explained softly so only Naruto could hear him. " I planned on introducing you to the villagers while we were here, but I won't if you don't want me to right now."

" I don't mind." Naruto answered after a minute. He really did like meeting people, but being around large groups of people always made him nervous. It never really used to bother him, but ever since that incident on his birthday he had become a lot more timid around groups of people.

Pein nodded. ' Well at least hes reacting better then I thought he would.' Pein thought pleased. He then turned his attention to his people.

" I'm sure you all wish to know why I'm down here." Pein stated stoically, loud enough for the villagers to hear him. " I've come to introduce my heir, Naruto." He continued, pulling Naruto away from his chest so the villagers could see him better.

A few of the villager's gasped in shock at the news. Of all things for their god to say, that wasn't what they expected. None of them had heard about their lord courting anyone, and they didn't think he would bother with getting an heir.

" I will give you all one warning, if any of you try to harm my son, I will make sure its the last thing you ever do." Pein said intimidatingly. " Now continue on with what you were doing." He finished, wanting to hurry this up for Naruto, and then started walking again.

The villagers watched their lord and his son walk away, and slowly went back to doing what they had been doing before they saw their lord.

" I bet our lord's son's mother is Lady Angel." The women said turning to her friend again, and began walking.

The other women turned towards her and followed after her before answering. " Does this mean he is one of Lord Pein's angels?" She asked her friend curiously as they walked.

" Yes I believe he is." Her friend replied thoughtfully.

Little did anyone know that this conversation would create Naruto's title as the Angel of Amegakure, or simpily the Angle of Ame.

Naruto looked up at his father once they were at of the villagers sight. " I thought you wanted to introduce me to the whole village, but the other people weren't there, we don't have to do this again do we?" Naruto asked not to happy with the thought.

Pein chuckled at his son's distraught expression. " News of you will spread like a wild fire through the village, so no we won't have to do that again. You will however need to get use to the villager's and the village." Pein said looking down at Naruto expectantly. He needed Naruto to get over his shyness, it could get him into trouble later when he became a shinobi, and thought of Naruto getting hurt or possibly killed because of it truly scared him.

" I like the village, its just the big group of people that make me nervous, you know why." Naruto replied, mumbling the last part as he looked down. He hoped his father wasn't disappointed with him because of his fear.

" I know musuko." Pein said and kissed the boy's forehead, surprising Naruto a bit. Naruto smiled up at his dad, happy his dad wasn't upset with him.

Pein returned the smile, then looked up at the sky. He could see it was getting late, and they would need to return to the base soon. He set Naruto down onto the ground and took the boy's smaller hand into his.

" We need to start heading home now, its getting late." Pein said, looking down at Naruto as they walked. " I will however bring you back down here sometime so we can finish looking around the village, ok?"

Naruto opened up his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard a faint noise. " Daddy whats that noise?" He asked softly after a moment, and turned to where he heard the noise coming from.

Pein stiffened and turned his gaze to where Naruto was looking at. He listened closely to the faint noise, and he was sure he heard something whimpering. He tightened the hold on his son's hand, and began towards the alley where the whimpering was coming from.

" Musuko I want you to stay here, I'm going to see whats making the noise." Pein stated as released Naruto's hand. He then walking into the alley before Naruto could answer.

The whimpering got louder as he walked farther into the alley, and about halfway through he spotted where it was coming from. He couldn't see what was making it though, for it was covered up by box. He bent down onto one knee and carefully lifted the box, preparing himself in case it was a trap. What he found underneath shocked him. A little white fluffy puppy was looking up at him, and the poor thing looked scared to death.

' It looks about seven weeks old.' He thought offhandedly. He slowly reached out a hand and gestured for it to come to him. " Come here I won't hurt you." He told it softly, trying not to scare it more. It timidly walked over to him and licked Pein's hand. Pein continued to talk to it softly and gently pet it, trying to calm the poor thing down before he picked it up. Once the puppy was calm enough he carefully picked it up, and and walked back over to his son.

Naruto looked up at his father curiously once he saw him coming out of the alley. He saw his dad murmuring softly to a white fluffy bundle in his arms.

" Is that a puppy?" Naruto asked as his dad walked over to him. He tried standing on his toes to get a better look at the furry bundle in Pein's arms.

" Yes, but be quiet. I don't want you to scare it." Pein answered as he bent down onto one knee again, and set the puppy down onto the ground in front Naruto. Naruto watched the puppy curiously as it looked up at him. To both their surprise, the puppy ran over to Naruto and began licking him happily, its tail wagging a mile a minute.

Naruto grinned and giggled as he sat down onto the ground so he could pet the puppy. He thought animals didn't really like him, but this one was acting a lot different to him then what other animals did around him. Most animals growled, or ran away from him, which he now blamed the demon inside of him for.

Pein laughed softly at the sight in front of him. The puppy seemed to take to his son right away, literally. Just moments ago it had been terrified, but after seeing his son it seemed to get over any fear it had, which he found quite odd.

" What are you going to do with the puppy?" Naruto asked once the puppy had settled down. He hoped that his dad may let him keep the puppy.

Pein sighed. " I'm not sure, but we can't keep it." Pein stated, trying to ignore the hopeful look on Naruto's face.

" But its a good dog, why can't we keep it?" Naruto asked, giving his dad his cutest look. The puppy also looked up at Pein and whinnied slightly, as if agreeing with Naruto.

Pein sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced down at the dog, he really didn't have a problem with the dog, but the Akatsuki wasn't a place for animals. Naruto rarely asked for anything though...

" Naruto, the Akatsuki isn't a good environment for dogs. We can't keep him." Pein said firmly.

" But I'll take care of it! I've never had a pet, and the dog already likes me. Please let me keep it!" Naruto pleaded, holding the dog close to him. The puppy in turn looked up at him and licked his chin happily.

" Why do you want the dog so badly?" Pein questioned after a moment of silence.

" I like dogs, and I don't have any friends..." Naruto answered softly as he snuggled with the puppy in his arms.

Pein remained silent, as he stood up and crossed his arms. " You can the dog, however you will have to follow certain conditions if you wish for him to stay." Pein answered after a few minutes of thinking it over. " It will be your responsibility, and if I find out you neglect it, I will get rid of the dog."

Naruto grinned and set the puppy down, then ran over to his dad and hugged him. " Thank you! Your the best dad ever!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness. " I promise I'll take good care of it!"

Pein chuckled and patted his son's head. " Your welcome musuko." Pein replied with a small smile.

Naruto released his hug, then went over to the puppy and picked it up. " Is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked curiously, looking up at his father.

" Give it to me and I'll check and see." Pein replied, and took the dog from Naruto. He held it up it front of him.

" Its a boy." Pein stated and handed the pup back to Naruto. " Do you have an idea on what your going to name him?"

Naruto shifted the dog in his arms so it was more comfortable, before answering. " Not yet." Naruto answered. " What do you think I should name it?"

Pein took a moment to think about it before answering. Chibi would be a good name, but he doubted the dog would stay small like Nagato's dog Chibi. He had never really been good with picking names for animals.

" Well my friend had a dog named Chibi. You could name it that if you want." Pein suggested.

Naruto looked down at the dog and smiled. " I like it! I think Chibi is a good name for him!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

Pein just replied with a nod, then lifted Naruto into his arms, dog and all. " Alright now that we've gotten that settled, its time we headed home." Pein said and began walking through the village and to the base.

The trip to the base had been uneventful, and quick. Within an hour they arrived at the base, and they were currently in Pein's office.

Naruto was sitting on the floor playing with Chibi, while Pein looked through the paperwork he needed to finish up. Pein glanced down at the two playing on the floor, and wondered if giving a ball of energy something even more energetic was a good idea. Naruto was happy though, and thats all that mattered to him.

He couldn't but wonder how he had become so attached to the young boy. When he told Naruto he would be his father, he thought it would just make the boy more loyal to him, and that was it. He hadn't thought he would actually come to see him as a son. In truth he never wanted kids, mostly because they were troublesome, but he found now that having a child wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was quite nice actually.

Nagato had actually been the one out of them who wanted kids the most. Konan also wanted to have kids, and later both Nagato and her had gotten together so they could start a family. But sadly Hanzo had killed Nagato before they ever had time to began their plans for the future.

A loud knock on the window startled him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the window to see what was causing the racket and was surprised to see one of Madara's hawks. He got up from his desk and went over to open the window for the bird. Instead of coming in however, the hawk merely turned around and presented a scroll to him.

Naruto watched his dad and the hawk curiously, as he held back a growling and barking Chibi. He watched as his dad took the scroll from the hawks back, and quickly opened and read through it.

" What is it daddy?" Naruto asked once his father finished reading, and the hawk disappeared.

Pein looked down at his son. " It seems the new members are on their way here."

Author's note: I want to apologize for updating less frequently. Things are starting to get really busy for me so I may not always be able to update every week, but I'll try. I hope you guys liked this chapter.

A quick description for Chibi, he looks like Hewie from the haunting ground, and later he will kind of be like a protector for Naruto like Hewie is in the game. I'm not sure what breed the dog is so just look up Hewie and you'll get an idea. Last thing I want to mention is musuko means son. I thought it would be nice for Pein to call him son, however if I'm wrong on the meaning please tell me.

Thats all for now, please review, and happy Thanksgiving! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Please enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Mamoru.

Chapter 19

Pein shut his eyes as he went over the preparations in his head. If he was correct everything was finished for the new members arrival, but it didn't hurt to make sure. He had been working the last day and a half on getting rooms ready for the children, since they had already prepared Madara's a few weeks before hand.

He had been debating on whether or not to put the Hyuga's rooms on the top floor where Naruto, Konan, and his rooms are, since it would be safer for the two kids. In the end however he decided to have their rooms with his other subordinates, but theirs would be farther away from the other members rooms.

One of the first things he planned to do when they arrived and got settled was to take the male Hyuga, Neji if he remembered correctly, and test out his capabilities so he would know on what he should have the boy focus on training wise. He was actually very pleased to have someone his son's age coming here. At their age they would be able to bond and get to know each other, so when the time came when they became partners, they would know how to work with each other.

He was however very displeased with the female Hyuga coming. It wasn't that he had anything against females, it was just by the letters he received from Madara about her strengths, and weaknesses that made him unhappy with her. From what Madara had told him, she had quiet a bit of potential, but she didn't have the confidence or the will to improve to show any of that potential. The last thing he needed right now was something to hold them back.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He truly hoped that this was the last of the people Madara wanted to join the organization. It was already difficult running a village, and running the organization for Madara was only adding to the stress of work for him.

He opened his eyes and glanced down at his son, who was playing on the floor next to him. They had been here for a few hours now and Naruto had been silent the entire time. It was beginning to worry him, the child was never this quiet for long.

" Musuko, is something wrong?" Pein asked gaining the boy's attention.

" No." Naruto said, looking up from his drawing and at his dad curiously. Chibi also looked up at Pein from his spot next to Naruto.

Pein raised an eyebrow in disbelief. " Your never this quiet." Pein stated as he lifted Naruto off the ground and plopped him onto his lap. " So whats wrong?"

Naruto glared up at him, pouting slightly. " I can be quiet you know." Naruto replied huffily. " And nothings wrong."

An amused smirk appeared on Pein's lips at the look he was getting from Naruto. " Don't get huffy with me." Pein scolded lightly, ruffling his son's hair playfully. " I just want to make sure your alright."

Naruto swatted at his father's hand. " Stop!" He whined, and began trying to smooth out his now ruffled hair.

Pein chuckled at Naruto's attempt to smooth out his unruly spiky hair. Seeing that his attempts weren't working, Naruto set his hands back into his lap and looked up at Pein.

" You look really tired." Naruto commented after getting a good look at his father's face. " Are you ok?"

Pein smiled slightly at him. " I'm fine, just a bit tired. I've had a lot of work the past couple of days, since the new members will be arriving soon" Pein replied.

" Aren't they coming today?" Naruto inquired.

Pein nodded. " Yes they should be here..." Pein glanced up at the clock, " in about twenty to thirty minutes."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. " That soon?" Naruto asked. He thought it would take a lot longer than that for them, since they had been rather slow on getting here.

" They've been pick up their pace, and about an hour ago I sensed their chakra signatures, so it won't be long now unless they stop to rest." Pein replied.

" Ok! I hope they get here soon, I'm curious about the two Hyuga." Naruto said with excitement.

Pein just simpily nodded in response as he glanced over his son's attire. He frowned at seeing Naruto was still wearing summer cloths, when it was nearing winter. Naruto was wearing an orange T-shirt, white shorts, and had no shoes or socks.

" Musuko its getting to cold for you to be wearing your summer cloths, I want you to go and put on something warmer." Pein said as he set Naruto onto the ground.

" But I don't want to, its not that cold!" Naruto complained.

" Yes it is, now go." Pein said sternly, pointing a the door.

Naruto pouted " Bu-" Naruto started to say, but was interrupted by Pein.

" Naruto." Pein scolded. " If you continue to argue with me I will spank you. Now go and do as you were told."

Naruto's eyes widened at the threat, and looked down at the ground. " I'm sorry daddy." Naruto apologized sincerely.

Pein's eyes softened. " Its alright musuko." Pein reassured, and patted his son's head. " Hurry up and get dressed, I want you to be in here before they arrive."

Naruto nodded quickly. " Ok!" And with that he ran off to his room, Chibi following close behind.

Pein watched his son run off. The boy was so stubborn sometimes, but rarely would he ever argue like that. In truth Naruto's personality reminded him a bit of his when he was a child, he was also very stubborn.

' Children.' He thought with a roll of his eyes, then turned back to his work. About twelve minutes later Naruto came running into the room, panting slightly.

Pein glanced over him again, and was much happier with this outfit. He was now wearing a long sleeved dark orange shirt, gray pants, and black shinobi sandals. Pein noticed that his shirt was inside out though.

" Much better, but come here." Pein stated, gesturing for Naruto to come to him. Once Naruto was at his side he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once it was off, Pein quickly turned it how it was suppose to be and slipped it back over his son's head.

" You made it just in time, they should be here any minute now." Pein said as he lifted his son up and placed him onto his lap. " However wheres Chibi, I thought he followed you up to your room?"

" He saw mom in her room, and decided to stay with her." Naruto answered as he relaxed against his father's chest.

" They're here." Pein stated after a couple of minutes, and put on his stoic facade.

Neji and Hinata looked around curiously. They had just entered the base, and were on their to leader's office. Both of them were extremely nervous to meet him, after what Tobi had told them about him.

Neji despite his nervousness was a tad bit excited to meet the son of their leader. Tobi had mentioned the boy a bit, and said that they would most likely be partners when they were both old enough to become full members. He hoped the boy would be a good sparing partner.

Hinata was truly surprised that she wasn't hyperventilating right now. Now that they were here her nervousness was increasing with every step she took, and she was beginning to shake a tiny bit. From what she had scene so far the place was a bit dark and intimidating, at least to her it is. She however wanted to make a good impression when they met the leader, so she was doing her best to claim down.

Madara glanced back at the children. He was very pleased that they had finally arrived at the base, he was beginning to lose patience with them, and he was positive he was going to kill them soon. He had never been very good with children, which is why he was a shinobi, and not a babysitter. He was ready for bed even though it was only noon, but he hadn't gotten much sleep except for short naps. He didn't want the kids to get away as he slept so he stayed awake as long as he could.

Within a few minutes they were finally outside Pein's office. " Alright this is where Tobi says goodbye for now." Madara informed them in his Tobi voice. " Here gives this to leader-sama, and I'll see you later!"

Neji took the note from Tobi and watched as he skipped away. ' What an odd man.' Neji thought to himself, then turned his attention to the door in front of them.

Hinata watched her cousin hesitantly knock on the door. A moment after the knock they heard a voice tell them to come in. Both of them took a deep breath as Neji opened the door, and they timidly made their way into the room.

Pein watched as the two children walked in. He could tell they were extremely nervous by their body language, but the male Hyuga was doing a good job of not showing it outwardly. He was inwardly amused when he saw the female Hyuga look at his son and blush lightly.

" Welcome to the Akatsuki, Neji and Hinata Hyuga." Pein greeted stoically. " I'm sure you have plenty of questions about the organization, but before I answer anything I need you to put on the bracelets." Pein stated before they could reply.

Neji watched as Pein set the boy that was on his lap onto the ground, then pick up two bracelets, and walk over to them. He could help but wonder why the leader didn't just hand them the bracelets from his desk.

" Hold out one of your hands." Pein ordered to Neji.

Neji nodded and quickly did as he was told. His eyes widened his surprise when the bracelet glowed a green color for a second, once Pein put it on him. Hinata's eyes also widened slightly. Naruto wasn't too surprised since his dad already told him what it would do.

" Why did it glow?" Neji questioned curiously, still looking at it.

" I'll explain that in a minute." Pein replied, as he walked over to Hinata. Hinata shakily held her wrist out for him once he approached her. When it was place on her it glowed a white color briefly. ( Like what Jiraiya's did.)

Hinata stared at her bracelet confused. ' Why did mine glow a different color?' She thought curiously.

Once Hinata's bracelet was on, Pein went back to his seat at his desk, and place Naruto back onto his lap.

" Now before you ask any questions I will explain the bracelets, and the expectations I have for you two. Once I finish then you may ask anything you like, but until then you are to remain silent." Pein stated. " The bracelets you are wearing allows me to contact you any time, and know where you are at all times."

" It also makes to wear you cannot lie to me, so don't even think about trying to. It also will make you follow any order I give you whether or not you want to do it. You will also not be able to leave the base without me giving you permission." Pein continued, watching their reactions carefully. " You will notice that some of the other members will have rings on, they are the official Akatsuki members. We do not have anymore rings though so when you become official members yourselves, you will still have the bracelets, but you will have to wear the cloak."

" Now onto the expectations and rules." Pein said after giving them a minute to process the information. " You will be expected to care for yourselves, no one here will do it for you. You are not to enter any of the other members rooms without their permission, and if you do you will be punished. The other members may help you out, but most of them will leave you alone." Pein explained.

" You will each get your own room, and you may decorate it as you like. I do however expect you to keep your rooms clean, as I do with the other members. You will also receive training, but before I know who to have train you, I will need to test your capabilities. We will do that tomorrow however. Another quick rule is you are not to ever step foot upstairs, you must stay on your level of the base." He continued.

" You must call me leader-sama, and if you are in need of anything though do not be afraid to tell me. You are my responsibility now, and I will make sure you are provided will anything you may need. " Pein finished and leaned back in his chair.

This was a lot for Neji and Hinata to take in. They both thought his rules wouldn't be to hard to follow, since he wasn't really asking them to do much. This was so different from their clan though, and it would take sometime to adjust to.

" May we ask questions now?" Neji asked, and Pein nodded in response. " Why did the bracelets glow, and why different colors."

" They glowed because it was showing it had been activated, and yours glowed a different color because of the seal placed on it that blocks your family seal on your forehead." Pein explained. " It would have glowed the same color as hers if it didn't have the seal."

" W-what are y-your p-plans f-for our t-training, l-leader-sama?" Hinata asked quietly.

" You will both be getting different styles of training." Pein answered, turning his head to look at her. " You will be receiving training as a medic-nin for the organization, while Neji will be trained with my son Naruto."

" Speaking of which this is Naruto." Pein introduced, glancing down at Naruto. Both of the Hyuga children turned their attention to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at them and waved. " Hi!" Naruto greeted happily.

" Hello." They both greeted back politely. Neji was a bit relieved that their leader's son was around his age. From how Tobi talked about him he though Naruto would be a couple years older than him.

Hinata was happy that the leader's son seemed friendly. She hoped that maybe they could become friends, since she didn't have any at Konoha. He was also kind of cute in her opinion.

Naruto wasn't really sure what to make of them. They seemed nice enough, but he didn't understand why Hinata's cheeks would turn pink when she looked at him. He could also already tell Neji was going to be one of the serious types of people.

" How old are you guys?" Naruto asked curiously.

" I'm seven." Neji replied smiling a little.

" I-Im s-six." Hinata answered after Neji.

' Their practically babies!' Pein thought upset with how young they were. His son was one thing, but having two other young children in the Akatsuki was ridiculous. Sometimes he wondered why Madara seemed to always want children to join, sure they were easier to get to agree to join, but they weren't that useful to them yet.

" Hey your the same age as me!" Naruto said, giving her a grin. Hinata blushed at the grin he was giving her, and shyly looked down.

Naruto frowned when he saw her face get redder. He turned to his dad and motioned for him to lean down. " Daddy, why does her face keep getting red like that? Is she sick?" Naruto whispered to his dad worriedly, once Pein had leaned down for him.

Pein almost laughed at his son's innocent question. " Shes fine, you'll understand someday." Pein replied quietly, hiding his amusement the best he could. He was looking forward to how Naruto would react to her crush on him when he was older, he wondered if his son would remain clueless.

Neji looked over to his cousin curiously. Her face usually got a bit pink when people spoke to her, but this seemed different, her cheeks got redder each time she looked at leader-sama's son. He decided to just observe her better to see why she was doing this.

" Now, do you have anymore questions?" Pein asked them after a moment. Both Hyuga shook there heads in response.

" Musuko, take them to their rooms, and help them get settled in." Pein ordered to his son, as set Naruto onto the ground, and gave him a gentle push towards the door. With that said Pein turned his attention back to his paperwork.

Naruto walked out of his father's office with the Hyuga at his heels. Naruto turned to look at Neji and Hinata who were walking beside him. " So what do you guys think of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

" Its much different then I thought it would be." Neji replied truthfully, looking at Naruto. " Leader-sama is just as scary as I thought he would be though."

Naruto laughed at that. " He really isn't mean, but he can be if you make him mad. He'll treat you differently once he starts to trust you though." Naruto said smiling at him.

" N-Naruto-sama, I-I d-don't m-mean to b-be r-rude, b-but w-why don't y-you look l-like l-leader-sama?" Hinata asked shyly, hoping she hadn't offended him.

" Hinata-chan you can't ask questions like that to your superiors." Neji scolded. He was going to have to help her now that she was on the same level as him. He wasn't happy with having someone else to order him around, but leader-sama and Naruto didn't seem like the main branch people, so he was going to do his best to respect them.

" S-sorry!" Hinata apologized quickly, and looked down.

" Its fine, I don't mind you asking me. I'm not you superior, and you don't have to call me Naruto-sama, Naruto is just fine." Naruto stated, still smiling at them.

" Your leader-sama's son though, which makes you our superior. We have to be respectful to you." Neji replied stubbornly.

" Oh whatever." Naruto said, seeing it was useless to argue with Neji. " Anyways to answer your question, he adopted me."

Both Neji and Hinata were surprised by that. Hinata wanted to ask him more questions but decided not to since she had already irritated Neji, she hadn't meant to be disrespectful.

" We're here!" Naruto exclaimed happily, once they came to a small hallway. " This one is your room Neji-san." Naruto said pointing to the door in front of them, then he pointed to the door next to his. " And that one is yours Hinata-san."

" Theres a door inside your rooms that connects them." Naruto explained. " Dad thought you might like having the connected rooms."

Neji nodded, then went to open the door to his room. He walked inside and looked around. It was small, but not to small. ( It looks like Jiraiya's, when he first got his.) He went over to the door that connected his room to Hinata's and opened it.

" Both of your guys rooms look exactly the same right now, but like dad said you can decorate it how you want." Naruto said as he followed Hinata to her room.

Hinata like the size of her new room better than her old one. Her old one had been very big, and it had made her feel lonely with how empty it looked. Now she could make her room how she wanted it to be, and that thought made her feel a bit better about being here.

Naruto watched their reactions to the rooms carefully. " So do you guys like the rooms?" He questioned curiously.

" Yes, thank you." They replied happily, looking over at him. Both of them were quite pleased with everything so far.

For the rest of the day, Naruto showed them around the base and introduced them to the other members. They had been surprised to see Jiraiya of all people in this organization, and he had been just a surprised to see them. The other members had been friendly enough to them, except for Hidan who wasn't in the best of moods.

Altogether, the two Hyuga were positive that it wouldn't be to bad to live here.

Author's Note: I by some miracle got this chapter done way earlier than planned. I hope I kept Neji and Hinata in character, Neji is a bit hard for me to write. Well please review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. (:


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: In this chapter its been about three days since Neji and Hinata joined. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Mamoru.

Chapter 20

Sarutobi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples exhaustedly. He couldn't believe what was happening to the village. For the past several months they had been having problems with the children of the village being kidnapped, and so far they still didn't have any leads on who was behind the kidnappings. All they knew right now about the kidnapper was that he was taking children around the ages of one through three who showed higher intelligence for their age.

The beginning of the disappearances started off with a couple of the children from the orphanage, then several of the children from the poorer families were taken, and now recently two children from the Hyuga clan had been taken. Now adding the most current disappearances to the list, a total of eleven child had been taken.

He was beginning to think it may be Orochimaru again, but quickly dismissed that idea. He didn't think Orochimaru would go through all the effort to steal children from the village every other week, and besides he knew his student wouldn't bother take children who didn't have special capabilities. However now that the Hyuga heiress and the prodigy of the Hyuga clan had been taken, he was beginning to have it doubts about it not being Orochimaru.

A few people of the council were blaming Itachi, who murdered his clan not to long ago, for the kidnappings. Sarutobi knew for a fact that it couldn't be Itachi though. The boy was a killer not a kidnapper, and besides what would Itachi do with a bunch of kids anyways? When he voiced this to them though, they still said they should make him a suspect despite how unlikely it was. Danzo quickly suggested it could even be the Akatsuki behind it, since they had taken a child from the village before.

Sarutobi was a bit suspicious though, for Danzo seemed unconcerned about the disappearances, and acted as if this wasn't a big deal. For as long as he had known Danzo it was impossible not to see that the man was hiding something. He didn't think Danzo was behind it, but he wondered if he knew something about it though.

Sarutobi opened his eyes and looked over to the door when he heard someone enter the room. 'Speak of the devil.' Sarutobi thought as he watched Danzo walk over to him. As Danzo approached Sarutobi could see an almost unnoticeable glint of nervousness in the man's cold eyes.

"Is something wrong Danzo?" Sarutobi questioned before the other man could say anything.

" No, I just came to see if you have discovered anything new about the kidnapper, and to inform you that your student is back in the village." Danzo answered stoically.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'I wonder why Jiraiya didn't send me a message about him returning so soon.' Sarutobi thought curiously, it wasn't usual for Jiraiya to come back so soon

"Unfortunately nothing new has been found." Sarutobi replied, then looked Danzo straight in the eye. " Danzo... you wouldn't happen to know more about the kidnappings then you're letting on would you?" He questioned quietly, watching Danzo carefully.

Danzo glared at Sarutobi angrily. " I am not hiding anything. If I was there would be no point in trying to help you find the kidnapper!" Danzo stated angrily.

Sarutobi opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard someone open the door and walk in. "I'll speak with you later Danzo, until then please keep an eye out for any information." Sarutobi stated after motioning for Jiraiya to come in. Danzo merely gave him a slight nod in response before leaving the room.

"What brings you back to the village so soon?" Sarutobi asked curiously, giving his student a tired smile.

Jiraiya returned his sensei's smile before answering. "I came to ask you about some rumors I've heard recently." Jiraiya responded. " And to fill you in about what I've discovered recently."

"What would you like to know?" Sarutobi asked, though he had a feeling he knew what Jiraiya was going to ask.

"Well not to long ago I ran into another Leaf shinobi, and he said something about a bunch of kidnappings happening in the village lately, so I was wondering if you knew who was behind it." Jiraiya informed as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"No, all we know his he plans the kidnappings randomly." Sarutobi said. "Do you have any idea who it could be?" He asked hopefully.

Jiraiya took a moment to think it over before answering. "I would say Orochimaru, however I don't think he would bother to gather kids from Konoha again. I can't think of anyone else at the moment but I'll keep a lookout for anything that could help you with this." Jiraiya said after a minute.

Sarutobi sighed sadly. "I also thought it could be Orochimaru, but it just didn't seem right." Sarutobi said. "A council member suggested it could be the Akatsuki, or even Itachi could be the kidnapper. What do you think about that?" Sarutobi asked.

'The brat isn't going to be happy about being blamed for this.' Jiraiya thought as he pictured how Pein was going to react to this.

"I can say for a fact that its highly unlikely that its the Akatsuki. From what I've discovered about them is they only except the strongest and the most skilled into the organization, so they wouldn't bother with weak little kids." Jiraiya stated.

" They took Naruto though." Sarutobi pointed out.

"Naruto also has the strongest of the bijuu, which could make him very useful to them in the future. They wouldn't bother with the kids that I heard were taken." Jiraiya countered.

'Thats true about Naruto.' Sarutobi thought guiltily. He felt horrible that he had failed Minato on keeping the child safe. All he could do now was hope the boy was alright.

Jiraiya frowned at the sad look that crossed his sensei's face. He hated that Sarutobi blamed himself for what happened to Naruto. "I do have some new information about the Akatsuki though," Jiraiya began, " They've recently began gathering new members. I believe that one of them is Itachi Uchiha, but I'm not sure about the others."

Sarutobi's brows creased in thought as he processed the new information. "Do you know how many new members there are?"

"Nope." Jiraiya sighed.

"They've been getting harder and harder to track lately. I wonder what they're up to." Jiraiya mumbled to himself as if he were deep in thought. At times it got pretty hard for him to lie all the time like this, especially when unexpected things like this happen. He would have to tell Pein to be careful for now since they were being accused for kidnapping many children from the village.

'I knew bringing though kids to the Akatsuki would be a bad idea.' Jiraiya thought crankily.

"Is there anything else?" Sarutobi asked, bringing Jiraiya out of his thoughts.

"Um... not that I can think of. I'll send you a report or something if I find anything else important." Jiraiya replied as he stood up and gathered the few belongings he had brought with him.

"I probably won't be back for a few years, but I'll do my best to keep you updated." Jiraiya called over his shoulder as he left his sensei's office.

_- About a week later at the Akatsuki Base (little before noon)-_

Konan silently watched Hinata as the young girl went through her training exercises. Even though she had just began training the girl just a few days ago, she could already see that Hinata had a lot of potential. All she needed to do was find a way to make Hinata more self confidence so she could bring out all her potential.

She had an idea on how to get Hinata to open up, a training trip with her son and Hinata's cousin Neji. Ok well maybe not her cousin, he seemed to make Hinata even less confident. Her only problem with going through with this was Pein.

Konan knew for a fact that there was no way Pein was going to allow Naruto to leave the base without him being able to protect the boy. There was also no way he would allow her and the children to go where she was wanting to take them for their training.

"Hinata." Konan said, gaining the girl's attention. "Thats enough training for today, you did good. Now go and get cleaned up."

Hinata quickly gave her sensei a quick bow. "Yes Konan-sensei." And with that she scurried off to do as she was told. Once her student had left she then made her way to Pein's office.

'I hope this goes well.' She thought as she entered her partner's office. Pein watched her curiously as she walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Pein asked once she was settled.

Took a deep breath before beginning. " Theres something I want to discuss with about my student." She stated, watching him carefully.

Pein blinked and waited for her to continue. "As you know she was problems with her self confidence, and is awkward around people. She has a lot of potential, and all she needs is some help with her confidence to fully bring it out. After giving it some thought I've come up with an idea on how to help her."

"Whats your idea?" Pein asked as he leaned back in his chair to get comfortable. He was interested in idea.

"Now before I tell I want you to hear me out before saying no. So please stay quiet until I'm done." Konan said, giving him a serious look.

Pein raised an eyebrow, but nodded slightly in agreement. "What I want to do is take her, Neji, and Naruto on a training trip. Just for a few weeks." Konan began explaining, ignoring Pein's disapproving look.

"This trip will be a benefit for all children. Whether you like it or not, Naruto does need to be around more people other than murders, and this will help him get used to other places than just home. Neji and Hinata also need to learn how to get along, and how to work with each other. I know you plan to make them a team once they're genin, but they won't work well as a team if they don't learn team work."

"We can teach them team work here." Pein cut in, despite the fact he agreed to stay silent.

Konan glared at him. "Pein just listen, we can argue when I'm done talking." Konan snapped, causing Pein to glare back at her. "Now back to what I was saying before you interrupted. If they train somewhere else for a while it will give them a change to experience things they won't here."

"My goal on this trip is to make the kids into a team, like a genin team. If I do this it will give them time to change there opinions of each other, mainly her cousin's opinion of her. If I can get them to get on good terms with each other, and change the negativity Neji has when hes around her, I believe she'll feel better about herself."

"Now this is where Naruto truly comes in. As you know he is the most positive happy person you could meet, and is very loyal. I think Naruto can change Neji's opinions on his whole fate crap, which will lead his into beginning less pessimistic about life. This will also help you in the long run when you go to make them into a real team." Konan finished her jumbled explanation of her idea.

Pein remained silent for a few minutes as he thought over her idea. "No." He finally said.

Konan's face dropped slightly. "Why?" She exclaimed, clearly upset by his answer.

"Its to dangerous for you to be alone with only the children." Pein answered calmly.

"So you think I'm incapable of defending us?" Konan questioned a little to calmly after a moment as her face went from upset to stoic.

Pein swallowed nervously when he felt the killing intent come from his friend. "I didn't say that. I'm not trying offend you." Pein said trying to calm the angry women down. A pissed Konan is a dangerous Konan as he found out in the past.

"All I meant was it would be hard for you to keep track of three small children if you were to get attacked. If you had another person with you I wouldn't mind, but I won't be able to go and the other members have missions I need them to do." Pein stated. He was confident that this would put an end to their argument.

"So if I find another member to come with us you would be fine with letting me go through with my plan?" Konan asked choosing her words carefully.

Pein nodded. "I would be fine with it, however the other are busy with missions." As if on cue, Jiraiya walked into the room.

Jiraiya frozen when both quickly looked up at him. He suddenly had a feeling he was going to regret walking into the room.

Konan looked back at Pein after a moment with a smirk. "Its seems I found a member to come with us." Konan's smirk only widened at the look Pein was giving her.

"Well I had better go tell the kids, we're leaving bright and early in morning." Konan was happily as she quickly left the room before Pein, or poor clueless Jiraiya could argue. Jiraiya raised an confused eyebrow and looked over at Pein, who at the moment seemed to be pouting.

"What just happened?" Jiraiya demand to know.

Sighing irritatedly Pein turned his attention to his sensei. "You just got elected to go on a trip with Konan and the children. I suggest you go get ready once your done here." Pein answered.

"Wait! Why don't I get a say in this!" Jiraiya exclaimed in disbelief. "I just got back, and besides I have important things I need to discuss with you.

"Just give me your report for now, I'll talk with you later." Pein ordered. "Just relax and get your things ready."

Jiraiya pulled out his report and tossed it onto Pein's desk. He then turned on his heel and left without another word.

-Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. A lot of crap has happened recently and I wasn't ever able to work on this. Now that the holidays and finals are over I should have more time to write though. I don't know when the next chapter will be done but I'll try and get done soon as possible. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! (:

(Quick question, how was your Christmas?)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Just a quick warning there has been a slight change in plans so next chapter or the one after will be the start of they're training trip. Enjoy, and please review! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Mamoru.

Chapter 21

Despite Konan's determination for leaving the next day, they would all have to go within the next few days due to troubling news about Konoha from Jiraiya. She wasn't happy about it but she did understand the logic behind it. Right now she was sitting next to Jiraiya, listening to Pein and him talk over what they should do.

Pein rested his chin on top of his hand as he thought over what Jiraiya recently told him. The best thing for them to do would be to keep the children here at the base until Konoha got things straightened out. His only problem with this was Konan who was even more determined now to take the children on the damn trip.

"Do you have any ideas on what we should do Jiraiya-sensei?" Pein questioned even though he knew what Jiraiya was going to say, and also he knew Konan wasn't going to be happy with the answer.

"Keep the kids here." Jiraiya stated simpily. It would be foolish to take the kids anywhere right now with all the Leaf nins about.

Both men looked over at the now not so happy looking Konan. "I'm not changing my plans." Konan said stubbornly.

Pein sighed softly. "I'm not going to allow you to take them right now. Its to dangerous."

"You already agreed to letting me take them, and besides where I'm wanting to go Konoha ninja won't be there." She replied.

"And where exactly would that be." Pein asked, raising an eyebrow. She had yet to tell them where she was planning on taking the children.

"Sunagakure." Konan answered, ignoring the surprised looks she received. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Pein blinked. "Isn't that a bit far to be taking small children?" Pein questioned after a moment. He was worried that the children wouldn't be able to take the long journey or the heat from the desert.

"Why Suna of all places?" Jiraiya added curiously before Konan answered. He hadn't been to Suna in a while, or heard much of the happenings there.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, its not that far away. It'll only take us about a week and a half or two weeks to get there. We'll only be traveling in the desert for about three days anyways." Konan replied to Pein's question, then looked over to Jiraiya. "I choose Suna because its one of the less dangerous places to take the children, and its highly unlikely for anyone to recognize the Hyugas. I did some research to make sure it was safe before mentioning anything about taking them there."

"Its still an extremely bad idea to take them from the base. If we're caught by Leaf nins theres a huge chance that their going to kidnap the kids back, and if they catch me traveling with you and the children what are we going to do then? Theres to many things that can go wrong if we leave now." Jiraiya said after thinking it over again for a few minutes.

"Your right about the draw backs if were caught. We however won't get caught though. We're both highly skill shinobi so I'm sure we can get around a few Leaf nin." Konan stated determinedly. "There is another reason I choose Suna which I believe will benefit the Akatsuki, and Ame."

Pein looked over at Konan curiously. "How could your trip benefit Ame?"

"Truthfully I did just think of this, but I remembered you saying one day that maybe it would be a good idea to start looking for alliances for Ame since we've managed to repair most of the damage from the war. So I was thinking why not request an alliance with Suna? They're fairly powerful and it would be good to have powerful support should Konohagakure or any other place try and declare another war on us." Konan explained, pausing a moment to let the information sink in.

"You know this is going to set your plans back quite a bit right?" Pein questioned. He didn't think her plan was bad at all, and it would allow them to stay in Suna for a while without having to sneak around while there. It would be much more safe that way too.

"Yes I know that." Konan confirmed. "But this way I have a good reason to go, and you won't be able to say its not safe, because by the time we get a response back after you send the request the Konoha shinobi will have cleared out from the way we will be taking."

"Doesn't Suna have the Shukaku jinchuuriki there?"Jiraiya cut in. "Are you sure your real motive isn't for your son to get close to the other jinchuuriki so you can just bring him back and extract the bijuu?"

Konan glared at him. "Let me get one thing straight, I will never use my son. I will admit though that I was planning to try and get Naruto to become friends with the jinchuuriki, _not_ so we can get the bijuu, but so Naruto can have a friend who is like him." Konan snapped. She couldn't believe Jiraiya would accuse her of using her son in such a way.

"Jiraiya-sensei your dismissed." Pein said before things could get out of hand, and also since he did bring up a point that he couldn't discuss with Jiraiya in the room.

"What! Your kicking me out for asking a simple question?" Jiraiya exclaimed in disbelief. He could believe his student.

"Clam down. I'm not telling you to leave because of that. I need to talk to Konan alone. Now leave." Pein ordered, nodding his head towards the door.

Jiraiya sighed in irritation and defeat as he stood up from his spot. Before he walked out of the room he turned to his students. "I don't know what you organization is going to do about the jinchuuriki but I want both of you to drop your superior complex and listen well to what I have to say. Both of you have a child you have to like about, and remember what ever choice you make will effect him much more than it ever will for you. If you make the wrong choice you two are going to get him killed." And with that Jiraiya left.

Pein and Konan sat in a somber silence as they thought over their sensei's words. It was true that they needed to be careful, for if they weren't they could loose their son in the middle of completing their goals.

Pein closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He wasn't sure on what they were going to do about the other jinchuuriki. Madara wasn't going to allow him to stop the capturing of the bijuu just because his son happened to hold one. If anything Madara would try to force him to find a way to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto when the time came, or even worse Madara would do it himself.

"What are we going to do about the other jinchuuriki?" Konan questioned softly. "I don't want to hurt Naruto by killing the other jinchuuriki but its not like we can just stop our goals."

Pein opened his eyes to look at her. "I know, I was just thinking about that." Pein informed. "I don't know what Madara is planning right now and I don't want to make any decisions only to have him turn them against us."

Konan frowned. "Do you want to wait and talk with him to see if you can pry something out of him before deciding anything?"

"I think it would be the smart thing to do." Pein replied. "I know your determined to take the kids training, but do me a favor and wait for me to sort things out. As Jiraiya-sensei stated earlier it would only be problematic right now."

Konan looked into her best friends eyes that seemed to plead to her to listen. "Alright. I'll tell the children in the morning that we won't be leaving for quite awhile yet."

Pein was relieved that he wouldn't have to go through another argument with her about this. It seemed she understood his reasoning.

"Why don't you head off to bed now? Lets discuss this tomorrow its late." Pein suggested as he got up and walked to the door.

Konan merely nodded in response and got up to follow him. They both walked up to their rooms together in silence.

Konan noticed Pein stop and turn to Naruto's room before going into his. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Pein shook his head. "No nothings wrong. I'm just going to go and check on Naru before heading off to bed." Pein answered. "I'll see you in the morning." She nodded and watched him walk over to Naruto's room before entering hers and preparing for bed.

Pein opened the door to his son's room as quietly as could so he wouldn't awaken his son. Looking in, he could see that Naruto was in a blissful deep sleep. Seeing that Naruto was fine and fast asleep, Pein shut the door and headed to his own room for a goodnight sleep.

_-Afternoon-_

Naruto was walking through the forest with his father and Neji. His dad decided that today they were going to do something different today for training, although he hadn't told them what it was.

"Dad are we almost there?" Naruto whined as he tugged on the sleeve of his dad's Akatsuki cloak, causing his dad to sigh. He knew he was driving his dad crazy with his whining but both he and Neji were eager to start training, and to him it felt like they they had been walking for an hour.

"Musuko I just told you that we're almost there. Just be patient and stop whining." Pein replied patiently. One thing Pein learned during his short time of parenthood was that you need a _lot _of patients when dealing with young children.

"But you said that five minutes ago." Naruto grumbled, still holding onto his father's sleeve.

Pein held back a small smile when looked down at his pouting son. He just couldn't get mad at his son for whining, he was to cute. Turning his head slightly he looked over at Neji. He wasn't sure of what to make of the boy. He had expected to have a bit of trouble with the boy on following orders since the child had been a servant to the head of his clan all his life.

To his surprise though the boy seemed to respect him quiet a bit, and had no problem with following any order he gave him. Neji also seemed to enjoy being around his son, which was also a surprise to Pein. He had thought the boy would have tried to treat his son as he did his cousin, but he was just as respectful to Naruto as he was to him. Pein figured that the change in behavior was because it was no longer his clan he was having to serve, and the fact he was bringing out Neji's full potential also helped.

Neji fidgeted a bit under his leader's gaze when he noticed that Pein was watching him. He noticed that his leader was deep in thought about something, and couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. He hoped he hadn't since he was doing his best to please his leader by behaving.

Usually Neji hated anyone that ordered him around, but this man had taken him out of his miserable life with his clan, and gave him a second change at a better and happier life. He was also determined not to disappoint his new leader since the man had given him the honor of being trained by him and to train with his son, which was something his uncle would have never done.

"Leader-sama did I do something wrong?" Neji asked a bit nervously, snapping Pein out of his thoughts.

Pein turned his attention to Neji. "No, why do you ask?" Pein questioned curiously. He hoped he hadn't scared the boy while he was thinking, he didn't even realize he had still been looking at the child.

"You were looking at me and I was wondering if I had upset you or something." Neji replied still a bit nervous.

"You've done nothing wrong, I was just thinking and didn't realize I was looking at you." Pein said, then looked back in front of him.

"Dad won't get mad at you unless you do something stupid like Hidan, or blow up stuff in the base like Deidara." Naruto informed Neji. He didn't understand why people were so jumpy around his dad, to him his dad wasn't that scary.

Neji felt a bit relieved at Naruto's words, but he would still be very careful around leader-sama. Naruto didn't seem to realize that Pein was much more intimidating to everyone else. Neji figured that it was because Pein was Naruto's father.

Once Naruto saw his friend relax a bit more, he turned his attention back to his father and began tugging on his sleeve again. "Daddy a-" Naruto began but was cut off by Pein.

"Yes musuko we're there." Pein stated before Naruto could continue his whining.

Both children looked around the clearing they were in. They were in a large open area that looked like it would be used for a making camp. There was nothing there for their training which made the children even more curious as to what they were going to do.

Naruto and Neji looked up at Pein, who was waiting for them to stop observing the clearing and give him their attention. "Now that I have your attention I'll tell you what you'll be doing for todays training." Pein stated before pulling out a sealing scroll.

They watched as he opened the scroll and took out three red metal bars. Each bar was about a foot long, and they all seemed to have a little bit of chakra in them. There wasn't much, just enough for the two boys to be able to sense them.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he focused on the chakra coming from the bars in his father's hands. His dad had been teaching him how to sense other peoples chakra, and even though he was very good at it, he realized it was his dad's chakra that was coming from them.

"Hey dad, why do the bars have you chakra in them?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"I'm proud that you sensed it was my chakra so quickly. I was planning on giving you sometime to figure it out, but it doesn't seem I need to." Pein praised his son. Naruto wasn't doing very well with sensing chakra, even his chakra was difficult for Naruto to sense, and it made him proud that Naruto figured it out quickly.

Naruto blushed lightly at the praise from his father, and grinned at his achievement. Neji however was now doing his best to memorize the chakra so he could sense it as his leader's. He was having a bit of trouble with it since he hadn't been taught how to sense a specific chakra signature.

"Neji, were you taught how do sense another's chakra signature?" Pein questioned, turning to the boy.

"No leader-sama." Neji replied. No one in his clan had bothered to teach him how, but he had heard a couple of older shinobi talking about it, which was why he was trying to focus and memorize the chakra from the bars.

Pein nodded. "The point of this exercise is to teach both of you how to focus on someone else's chakra." Pein explained as he took three more bars out. "It will also teach you how to work together better. Both of you have certain skills that the other does not, and I want you two to figure out what they are and how to use them together to find each bar."

Naruto and Neji listened closely to what Pein was saying as they both observed the new bars. Each bar was a different color; black, blue, and white. The black one had the most chakra coming from it, while the chakra in the blue one was much weaker, and they could hardly feel anything coming from the white one. Naruto also noticed that it wasn't his dad's chakra in these bars.

"Today I'm only going to have you work on finding the bars that I put my chakra into. Once you get the hang of it though I'm going to only use the other three which are each very different from each other." Pein continued his explanation. "You two however only have ten minutes to find the bars before I move them to a different location. Now wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

Naruto watched his father leave before turning to Neji. "Do you think we'll find them before he moves them?" Naruto asked curiously.

Neji shrugged. "I don't think we'll find them that quickly but I don't think it will take us to long. Are you nervous?"

"I'm not really nervous, just worried that we won't find any of them." Naruto replied.

"Even if we don't find all of them this time we'll at least know what to look for when we do this again, but if sure we'll do fine." Neji said, trying to assure his friend.

"I guess your right." Naruto said, giving Neji a grin.

They continued talking for a few minutes until Pein came back. Both boys walked over to him and waited for their instructions.

"This training will last an hour, which will give you six chances to try and find the three bars. I don't expect you to find them all this time, since this is your first time. Next time I will expect you two you get a least one of them. Time starts now." With that said Pein disappeared, leaving Naruto and Neji alone again.

"So which way should we go looking first?" Naruto asked, looking at Neji.

"Lets go... left." Neji said, pointing in the direction. Now that it had been decided they started their search.

Naruto tried to focus on the area around them as they walked, but to his disappointment he couldn't sense anything. Neji was also doing his best to sense one of them, and was using his byakugan.

After about eight minutes passed Naruto stopped walking. He was sure he could sense something over there next to the tree. "Hey Neji could you use your bloodline over there where that tree is." Naruto questioned, pointing to the tree he was talking about. "I think I sense something."

Neji nodded and quickly scanned the tree, and to his happiness something was there. "Your right, one of the bars is right the-." Neji stopped talking and blinked in shock.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. His friend seemed upset about something now.

"I think the first ten minutes just passed. You were right about it being there but we ran out of time." Neji said a bit putout.

"Oh.. Well thats ok! Lets just hurry up and try to find the other ones." Naruto grinned and grabbed Neji's hand before running to a different direction.

For the rest of the hour the boys searched as carefully and quickly as they could for the bars. Each time they came close to one it would disappear, which had happened three times. Neji could also sense the chakra a bit better now, which was a big benefit for them.

Knowing that the hour was almost up they were running through the forest trying to find one of them. Neji, with his byakugan activated, scanned as much of the area as he could as they ran.

"Naruto-sama over there!" Neji yelled, pointing to bush. He knew the time was practically over but maybe they could get that one.

Naruto rushed off to where Neji pointed. Naruto could only hope that he could make it in time to get it. As he reached down to pick it up he heard the beeping of an alarm and a much larger hand reached out and picked it up before he could.

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he looked at the bar he almost had in his father's hand. Naruto looked up at his father when he felt him ruffle his hair.

"You both did very well today." Pein praised, looking to Naruto then to Neji who was walking over to them. They seemed to perk up a bit at being praised.

"Come, we need to get back to the base now its getting late." Pein said and began walking.

He thought over the past hour as he led the children back to the base. They had done well, but he had thought that the Hyuga would have had a bit more skill. This training had actually been a test for Pein to see what the children needed help most on, and his conclusion was that the children still had a bunch of work to do. Until they got much better he wouldn't have another test. At least now he new what to do for Naruto's training.

He couldn't really have the children do much training wise until they got older. He personally didn't think children his son's age should go through extreme training like how, for example, the Uchiha pushed their kids. He wanted Naruto to have as much of a childhood as he could give the boy, but raising him in the Akatsuki wasn't exactly the best environment for kids.

At times like this he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so attached to Naruto, especially since he hadn't wanted kids. He was happy though with how things turned out.

Author's Note: I really hope you guys liked this chapter, because I'm not to happy with it. I know that the whole training part of this was terrible. When I was in the middle of writing it my whole inspiration for it decided to disappear. So I'm sorry if you didn't like it.

I've had to change the time for their trip for my plans on Naruto befriending Gaara. I wasn't planning on doing it this way but I've run into a problem with Madara. Most the next few chapters will kind of be setting up things for future events so if I say something is going to happen just be warned it may not turn out this way because my plans end up changing once I start writing the chapters.

(Sorry for typos and misspellings I don't catch all of them!)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Right quick I want to say thank you to all the reviewers. You guys are a big motivation for me to continue writing this. Thank you again and please enjoy. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any OC except for Mamoru.

Chapter 22

Pein closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair as he listened to the rain outside. He was waiting for his his elder council member Kaede in his office in Amegakure tower. He planned to speak with her about the alliance with Suna, and whether or not she would accompany Konan and the kids on the training trip in place of Jiraiya.

Right now he needed Jiraiya at the base to talk over more about about his findings in Konoha, and if he gets a positive reply back from the Kazekage about the alliance, it would be better to send Kaede with them. He had sent the request the same day he had given Naruto and Neji the test, which was about three days ago, so he should get a response back soon.

He opened his eyes and watched as Kaede walked in and made herself comfortable in one of the chairs. He noticed that she seemed slightly out of breath.

"Now whats so important that you needed me down here so quickly for." Kaede demanded once she regained her breath.

"I wanted to speak with you about an alliance with Suna." Pein replied. "I've already sent the Kazekage a letter about it, but I was wondering if you would accompany Konan to speak with him."

"Knowing you I don't really have a choice in matter, but of course I'll go." She said, grumbling the first part.

"I am curious about something though, why Suna of all places? I'm sure you know that they have an alliance with Konoha. This may cause problems if they find out about Naruto, which I'm sure they will, they aren't stupid."

"Yes I know about their alliance. The alliance however is still new and very shaky so it can easily be broken." Pein replied.

"Now don't get cocky, you don't even know if you can even get the alliance yet. You need to remember that Ame isn't considered a strong shinobi village, and right now Suna will see Konoha a much bigger benefit then us." Kaede scolded, giving him a look.

"And another thing, their current Kazekage is much more power hungry then the others, so much so that he had the Shukaku sealed into his own flesh and blood just so he could have a powerful weapon. He may feel threatened if you tell him that the Kyuubi, the strongest of the bijuu, is in your grasp. Not to mention jealous."

Pein frowned as he processed her words. "Then... do you have any idea on how to get on his good graces long enough to make a strong alliance, and not put Naruto into danger?"

Now it was her turn to frown. "Well I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it." She stated after several minutes of thinking. "I surely don't, but if you really want this alliance it may be your only option with this guy."

"What is it?" Pein questioned, raising an eyebrow. It couldn't possibly be that bad could it?

"Like I said just a few minutes ago the man wants power and made his son into a weapon. He only sees the jinchuuriki as weapons to be used, and your son will be no different to him. So my point is that you may need to say that you would be willing to share your own 'weapon', which is much more stable than the one he has."

"No, I won't even consider it." Pein stated firmly. He couldn't do that to Naruto, it would break the boy's heart to be considered a weapon. Despite the fact shinobi were also considered a weapon, the meaning behind the weapon was much different then for a jinchuuriki.

"Like I said, I didn't think you would like it." She shrugged. "No matter what you know your going to have to tell him that Naruto is what he is. Lying about it will just result in a war."

"I know that much." Pein snapped irritatedly. "Telling him won't be a problem though, as foolish as it may be, I informed him about Naruto already. I had to since Naruto will be joining you and Konan, along with two others. I was just hoping that you had an idea on how to keep the Kazekage interested in the alliance.

"What do you mean hes coming along! Its to dangerous for him!" Kaede exclaimed angrily. "I want to know what the whole point of this alliance is, and don't you dare tell me that its just to benefit Amegakure. Whats your motive behind this!"

Pein sighed and looked away from her and to the window. "Konan wants to train Naruto, and two other children who are to be his future partners there." He informed and prepared himself for another out burst. Before Kaede could respond however there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Pein said stoically. A second later a chuunin walked in, and quickly made his way over to Pein.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting Lord Pein, but the Kazekage has sent you a message." The chuunin stated once he was in front of Pein's desk. He was doing his best not to shift nervously under his lord's intense gaze.

Pein blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected the Kazekage to reply so soon. Nodding his understanding to the chuunin, he held out his hand for the letter, which the chuunin quickly gave him.

"If theres nothing else your dismissed." Pein stated as he unsealed the letter and began opening it. With a quick bow the chuunin quickly left the room.

"What does it say?" Kaede demanded impatiently after a minute.

Pein sent her a glare for her impatiences as he handed her the letter to read. She quickly scanned it over once it was in her grasp.

**Dear Pein,**

**I accept your offer on discussing a possible alliance. I however have a request for our meeting. For our meeting I want you and only your son to come, no one else. Send me a letter to inform me when your on your way.**

**Yondaime Kazekage**

"Well he quickly got to the point." Kaede stated dryly. "It looks like Konan-sama would be able to do the training trip as soon as she would have liked."

Pein sighed tiredly as he pictured Konan's reaction to the news. "I suppose thats all for today, you can go now. I need to get back to the base to inform Konan of the change of plans, and to prepare Naruto for the upcoming trip." He said as he gathered up his things.

"I don't think this is a good idea, but I'll trust your judgment on this. Don't be hesitate on getting me if you need anything." Kaede said with a hint of worry in her voice. She didn't like that Pein was putting Naruto in a dangerous position.

"Thank you." Pein told her gratefully before leaving.

_-Back at the base-_

Pein quickly and quietly walked through the base to his office. He didn't want anyone to know he was back just yet. First he wanted to sort this out and send his response to the Kazekage before he explained things to Konan.

Much to his irritation though, he found that there was already someone in his office. That someone happened to be wearing an orange mask, and that someone was not someone he wished to deal with at the moment.

"What do you want Madara." Pein demanded as he walked to his chair and sat down.

"Whats wrong Pein-sama? Did you have a bad day?" Madara questioned in his Tobi voice, and chucked slightly at the irritated growl he received from Pein.

"Madara cut the act. I don't have the patience at the moment to deal with you, so unless its important get out." Pein snapped.

Madara frowned underneath the mask, and sent some killing intent at Pein. "Watch how you speak to me boy, remember your place before I put you back in it." He snapped back.

Pein blamed the stress for his next action, for before he realized it he was on the other side of the room next to Madara, and was about to strike.

Madara quickly backhanded across the face and into the wall before he could get a hit in. For a few minutes both men fought, hardly landing any blows onto one another. Pein however was quickly losing the fight against the older man, but refused to give up.

Madara on the other hand had enough of this. He quickly got behind Pein before he could react, grabbed him be the hair and threw him at his desk, sending him sprawling over it. In Pein's moment of shock Madara took this time to hold him down to the desk and tie him to it.

Pein winced as he once again felt Madara grab his hair and shove his face against the desk. He could feel the horrible sting of Madara's nails cutting through the skin on his head, and his warm blood begin to trickle down his head from the small wounds.

"Now that I have your attention lets have a talk." Madara began calmly. "What exactly is your plan with the Kazekage?"

Pein took a deep breath to calm himself, he found it difficult though with Madara hovering over him. " I'm simply trying to get an alliance." Pein ground out.

Madara didn't believe it. "I suggest you don't test me anymore than you already have, now tell me your true reason before I beat you."

"I want an alliance like I said, but also so I can train Naruto and the Hyugas there. Theres no other reason besides the benefit for my village." Pein said, glaring at Madara from the corner of his eye.

Madara raised an eyebrow. "What about the other jinchuuriki? You wont have much of an alliance when we kill the Kazekage's son for the extraction. You do remember the whole point of the Akatsuki don't you?" Madara sneered.

"You know that we can't extract them all, so I see no point in hunting them anymore! I do plan to make up with this setback though." Pein answered angrily, and began struggling against Madara's hold. He was getting angry with having his face shoved into the desk.

"Hold still, you obviously can't behave at the moment, you'll have to deal with this until I'm through with you." Madara stated as if talking to a disobedient child. "Tell me about your plan, but know this, you will not be able to protect your 'child' from his fate forever. There are ways to continue our goal, without compromising."

Pein stiffened. "What do you mean by that? What are you planning!" Pein asked nervously.

"Answer my question." Madara ordered, and add more pressure to his hold on Pein. His action was rewarded with a hiss of pain.

"My plan is to get the jinchuuriki to join the Akatsuki. With the bracelets you made controlling them won't be a problem, and we can still have the power of the bijuu." Pein finally answered in a slightly strained voice. He was doing his best not to let the pain show in his voice.

"Hmm... not a terrible plan. I'll think about. In the meantime try to get the alliance. Thats all for now, but I'll be back." Madara said, then untied Pein and walked out of the office.

Pein didn't move from his spot until he heard Konan walk in and rush over to him. "Pein! Are you ok, what happened?"

"I'm fine." Pein reassured. "It seems I decided to challenge Madara on a bad day. He must have sensed you coming, because he left rather quickly." Pein said, not looking at her as he rubbed his wrists where the rope had been.

"What did he do to upset you so much that you attacked him?" Konan asked, worry evident in her voice.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it. Anyways I got a response from the Kazekage while I was speaking with Kaede. Naruto and I will be the only ones to be going to discuss the alliance." Pein replied to her as he picked up the items that got knocked down during his fight with Madara. "I have a mission for you though. While I'm gone with Naruto you will train and make the Hyugas capable to work with each other."

Konan merely nodded in response. She could see he was pissed off at the moment so arguing and pestering him would only make him even more angry than he already was.

"I'm going to go and get cleaned up." Pein said walking past her, but looked back at her before leaving. "When Naruto gets done with his lessons for the day with Jiraiya and Sasori send him up to my room, I need to speak with him."

Konan once again only nodded in response, and watched him walk away. Sighing she looked around his office. It was still a mess so she decided to clean it up while she waited for Naruto.

About three hours later, while she was looking out the window, she finally heard the cheery voice of Naruto. She could only hoped that by now Pein was in a better mood before she sent Naruto to speak with him. She continued to looking outside until Naruto walked in.

"Hey da- oh, mom! Wheres dad?" Naruto asked curiously as he walked to Konan and hugged her.

Konan smiled softly at him as picked him up, and gave him a kiss. Naruto just whined in response.

"Mom stop it!" Naruto whined as he tried to keep out of kissing distance.

Konan merely rolled her eyes and kissed him again. Deidara and Hidan decided to get it into head that boys weren't suppose to be coddled. She knew he loved the attention though.

"Your dad is up in his room. He wanted me to tell you to go up and see him, he needs to talk to you about something." Konan said once Naruto quit trying to struggle.

"Am I in trouble?" Naruto asked nervously.

"No. Why do you ask? You have done anything to get you into trouble have you?" Konan questioned, and raised an amused eyebrow as Naruto tried to make himself look innocent.

"No..." Naruto answered not looking at her.

"You know, somehow I don't believe you." Konan said as she set Naruto down, and laughed when she saw the offended look on Naruto's face. "I guess I'll let you slide this time on whatever you did, or should I say didn't do. Now go see you father."

Naruto playful stuck his tongue out at her, and scurried out of the room before she could swat at him.

A few minutes later he arrived at his father's bedroom door. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark room he spotted his dad lying down on his bed. As quietly as he could he walked in, took his shoes off, and shut the door, then walked over to the bed.

He observed his dad now that he was closer and could see that he was in his pajamas and was already asleep. So as carefully as he could, he climbed up onto the bed and snuggled into his dad's side as he rested his head onto his shoulder.

Naruto was surprised that he didn't wake up his dad, but was happy he didn't. His dad always looked at peace when he slept, and Naruto didn't want to disturb him from that peace.

Naruto could feel his eyes getting heavy as he relaxed in his father's warmth and enjoyed his dad's soothing scent. Finally unable to keep his eyes open, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later Pein opened his eyes groggily and turned his attention to the small pressure on his shoulder.

'I wonder when he got here.' Pein thought, smiling down at his son's sleeping form. He frowned though when he realized how cold the room had gotten.

Gently, he picked his son up with one arm and with the other he pulled the blankets out from underneath them. It took a minute but he manged to do it without waking Naruto up, and then pulled it up over them.

Unconsciously Naruto snuggled closer to him and made a small sound of contentment. Pein smiled softly again as he pulled Naruto closer to him and tucked the blankets around him. Pein shut his eyes again and relaxed. He decided that he would talk to Naruto when he woke up.

Today hadn't been a good day at all, but it seemed to be getting better now. Being around Naruto never failed to make him happy though. It was times like this though that made him wonder what it would be like if he hadn't gone to check the seal on Naruto that day. How different would there live had been. Would Naruto have safer?

He remembered though how miserable Naruto had looked all those years ago, and he had been so different then too. He had been timid, and got frightened easily. Now though he was happy, health, and care for. Pein was sure he had made a good choice in bringing Naruto here.

A big that made him question his choice was the fact he practically make Naruto a sitting duck by bring him here so close to Madara. The comment Madara had made earlier only worsened his fears, and made his even more protective of Naruto.

He knew he shouldn't be dwelling on that right now though, for a disaster waiting to happen was near. Day after tomorrow he would be taking Naruto with him to meet a power hungry ass who probably try to use Naruto as a weapon.

The man would learn how dangerous his fury could be though if he tried anything, for no one touched his child.

Author's Note: This was mostly a filler, but I hope you guys liked it. I know its been a while since I've updated, but I ran into some writers block. I think I'm finally getting passed it though so updates should be quicker again.

Next chapter the trip to Suna will finally begin (though not how I originally planned it) and there may be a new Akatsuki member, but thats up to you guys. Also before I start the next chapter send me crazy ideas on little misadventures Pein and Naruto could run into on their way to Suna. Its the only way I'll attempt to get the next chapter done early.

Until next chapter, bye! (:


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 23

The Fourth Kazekage scanned over the letter that the leader of Amegakure had sent him. It was a few days ago when he had received it, but he still found himself rereading it every so often. It made him curious as to why the so called 'god' would bother with an alliance with Suna, and why he would so carelessly mention that his own son was a jinchuuriki.

Sure it was common knowledge here about his own son, but he did his best to make sure that not just anyone outside of Suna knew about the Shukaku being sealed inside of Gaara. It was dangerous even in the times of peace that they were having now to allow anyone to know of any power you may have. You just couldn't trust other villages so easily, because doing so could result in a quick end to your peace and life.

'Its not my problem what he chooses to do with the information about his weapon. It benefits me in the long run.' The Kazekage thought with a smirk. To him the jinchuuriki were nothing more than a personal weapon to use for war and defense.

From what his spies had told him about Pein, the man was apparently extremely powerful. So why did the man want the alliance all of a sudden when he was in the making of possibly have an alliance with Konohagakure? There had to be a motive behind that, and he was determined to figure out what it was. He just wished they would hurry up and get here already.

The Kazekage spared the door a quick glance when he heard someone enter his office. It was about time the man arrived. "You're late Yashamaru." The Kazekage stated stoically. He set the letter down onto his desk, and gave his brother-in-law his full attention.

"I apologize Kazekage-sama. I had to break up another one of Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun's fights." Yashamaru explained, doing his best to keep his hatred for the man out of his voice. He would never forgive his brother-in-law for killing his sister Karura, and sealing the monster into his poor nephew.

"Sit down." The Kazekage ordered. Yashamaru held back a sigh, and did as he was told. "I told you that Pein, the leader Amegakure, was going to be arriving here with his son soon correct?"

Yashamaru nodded. "You said something about it, but you didn't want to speak about it until we were alone."

"They'll be here in at least a week, maybe less. I wanted to speak with you about his son though." The Kazekage said, glancing down at the letter for a moment.

"Is there going to be a problem with the boy coming here?" Yashamaru asked, following his brother-in-law's gaze curiously.

"There shouldn't be, but I want you to make sure that you keep an eye on the child while they're here. The boy is also a jinchuuriki, and I don't know how stable he is." The Kazekage answered.

Yashamaru's eyes widened slightly. "Which bijuu is he the jinchuuriki of?" He asked, feeling nervous about the situation now. He prayed it was one of the weaker bijuu. He could only imagine what could happen if was as unstable as Gaara.

"He didn't say which one it was. I don't think we'll have to worry about the jinchuuriki's stability, but I don't want to take any chances." The Kazekage replied, folding his hands in his lap. "I want your opinion on something."

"What is it?" Yashamaru questioned a tad bit impatiently when the Kazekage didn't continue.

"As you know we are in the middle of possibly getting an alliance with Konohagakure, so why would Pein bother with an alliance with us all of a sudden? He said that he wanted us to break our possible alliance with Konohagakure for the alliance with his village. Why would he even suggest that I make an alliance with his weak dump of a village instead of a large powerful village?" The Kazekage questioned with a perplexed expression.

Yashamaru took sometime to think of an answer. "Well... From what I know Amegakure was gotten much more powerful since Pein has become leader, so much so that I think they could become a valuable ally. Amekagkure's shinobi are said to be highly loyal to their leader, and would do their best to help any ally if their leader told them to."

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow in impatience, and motioned for him to get on with his point. Yashamaru glared at him slightly. "Anyways my point is that even though they are more powerful now he probably wants to have some strong back up in case something were to happen in the village again. So if anything he just wants a chance to show that his village could be a usefully and powerful ally despite having been used like a war field when Hanzo was still leader."

"Why now of all times? Why when we're about to make an alliance with Konoha?" The Kazekage pressed.

"Konohagakure was also one of the villages that used Amegakure like a war field during the war, so he could just be trying to gain something that Konohagakure wouldn't have. Pein could just be using this chance to gain alliance before Konoha can." Yashamaru suggested. He never understood why the Kazekage liked asking him questions like this. He may as well be an advisor to the idiot.

"Who do you think will be more use to us?" The Kazekage asked.

'Shouldn't you make this decision?' Yashamaru thought irritably, but made sure he didn't say it aloud.

"From what I know about both villages Konohagakure would give us more power. Amegakure however would give us strong loyalty, and with time they could be nearly as powerful as Konoha. An alliance with Ame could give us a larger variety of choices for alliance with other villages then Konoha would. I think it would be worth the risk to side with Ame on this one. Besides, Pein is much more younger and more useful than the old Hokage. Probably more powerful too." Yashamaru said.

"You make a good point. Konohagakure isn't in a very good state right now from what I've heard, something about kidnappings recently, so they're probably on equal grounds with Amegakure with their usefulness at the moment." The Kazekage said more to himself than to Yashamaru.

Once again they were sitting in silence as the Kazekage was deep in thought. Yashamaru sighed quietly, and allowed himself to drift into his thoughts as well. It wasn't that he preferred either village, but he thought it would be better to take the alliance with Ame. He only hoped that Pein would be able to help Gaara somehow since he also had a son who was jinchuuriki.

Yashamaru's features softened as he thought of his sister's youngest son. He loved all her children very much, but he found that he was fond of Gaara a bit more than Temari, or Kankuro. He wished that he could do more for Gaara. He just wanted to make the boy's childhood a better one, one where Gaara could be a normal child.

"Yashamaru!" The Kazekage barked, gaining the other man's attention. Yashamaru jumped slightly, and quickly gave the Kazekage his attention.

"I made my decision on which alliance to take. Now I want you to go and inform the Konoha shinobi that they are to leave by tomorrow. If they asked why tell them that I have someone from another village coming, do not say anything about the alliance. Also tell them that I will send a letter to the Hokage about my decision on our alliance." The Kazekage ordered.

Yashamaru blinked. "Yes Kazekage-sama. Is that all?"

"Yes, once your done go back and watch Gaara." The Kazekage ordered. "Now go."

Yashamaru stood up and bowed to the Kazekage. After that he quickly walked out of the office to do as he was ordered.

_-Civilian village, five days from Suna-_

Pein looked down at his sleeping son, and brushed a few strands out of his face. They had been traveling since early this morning, and it was now late in the evening.

The trip was turning out to be a lot better than Pein had expected. It helped that Naruto behaved during the week of their traveling. He knew it had to be extremely boring for the six year old, but he seemed to enjoy seeing all the knew sights.

They were currently in an inn at a civilian village. Had it been possible Pein would have avoided coming anywhere near it, but the village sat right in the middle of where they needed to go. The villagers were none to pleased with having a shinobi in their village, but hey didn't cause much of a fuss though when they saw Naruto.

At the moment both of them were supposed to be sleeping, however Pein just couldn't relax. He didn't like being in an unknown territory with such little protection for his son. He was more than capable of keeping Naruto safe, he was god after all, but more protection he had for Naruto had the happier he was.

Since he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, he decided to let himself get lost in thought. He was worried about what Madara was planning. The man showed up less frequently, and wasn't telling him anything about his plans. Getting in the fight with him probably didn't help either, and his pride agreed.

He wasn't stupid enough to think he could easily beat Madara like he could a normal powerful shinobi. Madara was anything but a normal shinobi, and he seemed to be able pull huge amounts of power out of no where. If he were to fight Madara seriously and go all out, he may have a high chance a beating him if it came down to it. It seemed he may need to start some more training himself in case he would have to fight Madara, for the little fight they did have had showed him that he and Madara were no longer on good terms.

He knew if Madara did decide that Akatsuki was no longer useful to him he would split the Akatsuki and take the members that would follow him. Zetsu would no doubt follow Madara, he his right hand man. Itachi would probably go with him as well, and would be likely to take Kisame with him. There was also a chance he would talk Kakuzu into following him as well, and it wouldn't be hard for him to do so.

Pein did know who would stay loyal to him though. Konan, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Jiraiya would all stay with him. Konan and Naruto were a given since they were his family, so they would never betray him. Neji and Hinata were probably more loyal to his son then to him, but the affect would be the same. Deidara and Sasori would refuse to follow Madara, because of Deidara's personal hate for Uchiha and Sasori wouldn't leave his brat. He was worried about Hidan however. The man wasn't loyal to anyone, so there would be a chance of him deciding to follow his partner since he seemed to be attached to the man. Jiraiya hated both of them equally, he had no doubts about that, but he knew his sensei well enough that the man would follow him before helping someone like Madara.

It was really a gamble with all of them. They were all missing nin, and most of them wouldn't know loyalty if it bit them on the ass.

Pein sighed and rolled onto his side so he could look out the window. Rain was beating against the glass of the window from the unexpected storm they were having. The familiar sound of the rain helped relax him, and helped him sort through his thoughts.

He had never wanted the Akatsuki to turn out like this when he had made it. Akatsuki was suppose to bring peace, but looking back at the past few years made him realize that they weren't doing much to bring that peace he wanted. Madara had came and changed everything he and his dear friends had worked on for the Akatsuki. He realized that after all this time Madara had only used his dreams for the world to work for his own personal goals. Madara had really only turned him into a criminal, and it pissed him off.

He wondered if Nagato would be disappointed with him and his decisions. Nagato had died protecting them and their dreams, and now it seemed like it had been all for nothing with how things were going. He knew Nagato probably would have done much better than him had he been the one to die instead. Nagato had always been the one to think through this more clearly.

He jumped when he felt something nudge him out of him his thoughts, and grabbed whoever was touching him. The pained squeak alerted him that it was his son's arm he was squeezing. He quickly released the painful hold on his son, and sat up in the bed.

Quickly he picked the child up and placed him onto his lap. He felt guilt run through him when he saw the tears leaking out of his son's sleepy blue eyes. "I'm sorry musuko. I didn't mean to hurt you." Pein said, and gently kissed the side of the little boy's head.

"Its ok, you didn't hurt me." Naruto sniffed and buried his face in his father's chest.

Pein frowned when he realized Naruto was trying to hold back sobs. "Then why are you crying musuko? Are you ok?" Pein asked, gently grabbing Naruto's chin and made him look at him.

"I-I had another n-nightmare." Naruto was now crying harder. " I can't r-remember what h-happened, but I-I woke up feeling really s-scared."

Pein cradled Naruto to him and began whisper soothingly to him, telling him everything was ok. It had been a very long time since Naruto had a dream this bad. When he first arrived at the Akatsuki he had them almost every night, but could never remember what they were about. Frankly he was happy the poor boy couldn't remember them if they got him terrified like this.

He had finally gotten Naruto to calm down, and back to sleep, but this time a peaceful one. He lied there in bed cradling Naruto to his side, and waited for morning to come since there wouldn't be a reason to try and sleep now. About an hour and a half later the sun began peeking over the horizon, alerting to all that morning was here.

He huffed in irritation at not be able to get any sleep, and untangled himself from his son's grip so he could sit up. He smiled slightly at how peaceful Naruto looked as he slept.

"Naruto, its morning, time to get up." Pein said, gently shaking him awake.

"I don't wanna get up." Naruto grumbled sleepily as he rolled onto his stomach, and put the pillow over his head.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think thats going to stop me from getting you up?" As if to prove it wouldn't, he pulled the pillow away, and picked Naruto up under his arm.

Naruto pouted and tried to squirm out of his father's grip on him, but had no luck. Pein carried him to the door of the bathroom and set Naruto down in front of it. Pein felt the corners of his lips twitch up at seeing the tired glare his son was giving him.

Ignoring the look, he turned Naruto around and gave him a gentle push to get him moving. "The sooner you finish getting ready the sooner we can go, and you can sleep as I carry you." Pein told him as Naruto shut the door with a huff.

Once both of them finished getting ready, they had a quick breakfast, and were on their way. Naruto had fallen asleep in minutes once he was in Pein's arms. He wouldn't sleep long though since the weather would be getting much hotter in the next few hours.

They would be reaching the desert by at least late evening if Pein continued his quick pace. It would have been a much shorter trip for him if he didn't have Naruto with him, which he wished he didn't. He didn't like that he was putting Naruto in a lot of potential danger. There was nothing he could do now to change that, so all he could do now was keep Naruto close to him.

_-Night- _

Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily as he watched his dad clean up what little they had brought out of the bags. He had woken up not long after he had fallen asleep earlier due to another nightmare. This one hadn't been as bad as the first one, but he still couldn't remember what happened in it. He hadn't been able to relax since then either, which worried his father. He didn't understand why exactly he was having the nightmares. Nothing bad had happened lately to cause the nightmares

At the moment they were cleaning up from their quick dinner, then they would be traveling again. His dad decided that they would be traveling all night. When Naruto asked why, Pein had merely told him that this was what he thought would be best. Naruto could see that his dad was uneasy about something, but he knew better than to pester his father about it.

"You should try to get some more sleep while I carry you. It's not healthy for you not to get proper sleep." Pein said when he saw Naruto yawn.

"I'll try." Naruto agreed sleepily.

Pein merely nodded in response and lifted Naruto up. He wanted to hurry and get into the desert. He could feel a group of shinobi heading towards where they were. He had been hiding their chakra so he knew that the unknown shinobi couldn't sense either of them, but he didn't want any unwanted fights while Naruto was around. With one last glance around the area to make sure he hadn't left any trance that they had been there, he sped off towards their destination.

_-Unknown Shinobi POV-_

Dog frowned slightly underneath his mask as he ran through the area with his team. He and his team had just finished gathering any information they could find on the mysterious kidnapper. The kidnapper had left them a trail this time, but it turned out to be a waste of time. It turned out that it had just been a decoy for them.

They were now making their way back to Konoha since there wasn't a point to keep going in circles. It bothered him that he hadn't figured it out right away that they were following a fake trail. Maybe he should take some time off to relax if the stress from working so much was started to affect his missions. He didn't like the idea of taking a break though. The constant missions helped keep his mind busy, and kept him from thinking about all his failures to the people he loved.

He shook himself from his thoughts and tried to keep focused on what they were doing at the moment. Even if the mission had been a decoy there was still to much danger for him to lose himself in thought. This could still be a trap for them, and he refused to walk into it.

Dog slowed his run to a stop and walked over to where his summon Pakkun had stopped at. The little dog was sniffing the air curiously.

"Did you find something?" He asked, keeping any emotion out of his voice.

Pakkun ignored his question and continued sniffing the air. After a minute he stopped, and looked up him. "I'm not sure... I don't smell anyone, but there is a faint scent of food." Pakkun explained.

"Where do you smell it at?" Dog questioned. There wasn't any towns close by that could be giving off the aroma of food, which meant they may have found whoever they were tracking earlier.

"I just barely caught it this way, but I don't smell it anymore." Pakkun answered, growling a bit in irritation.

"Should we go check it out?" His teammate with the wolf mask asked.

"Yes." He replied, and began walking.

His two team members followed closely behind. Neither of them thought they would find anything. They had been following a fake trail for the past week, so it wouldn't surprise either of them if this was another trick.

They walked in the direction Pakkun had pointed out to them where he had smelled it directly for about ten minutes until they reached a small clearing. Around this area of what you could call a forest, there were many clearings that had been used for camp sites by civilians, However, there shouldn't have been anyone in this area of where they were, and from what they could see there wasn't anyone.

"This was a big wast of time. Lets get back to the village already." The ANBU with the bear mask said angrily. They had already failed the mission, and in his opinion there was nothing else they could do. They had all been working their asses off for the past few months, and frankly he wanted a break for all the crap.

Kakashi glanced at Bear from the corner of his mask. Bear was a hot tempered newbie who had only been allowed to enter the ranks of ANBU because they needed more people. So far he had been pretty much useless in his opinion. Bear just wasn't ready for these types of missions, and Kakashi had no wish to deal with any inexperienced brat who whined the entire time.

"Check around the area see if there is any clues of someone being here. Report back here in half an hour." Kakashi commanded, and ignored the irritated huff from Bear.

Once both of them had left the clearing Kakashi head east away from the other two to start searching around. Everything was untouched, and had no signs that there had been anyone but them here. Pakkun sniffed the air and the surrounding area. They all met up in the designated clearing once the half an hour was up.

"Did you find anything?" Kakashi questioned, though he was sure he knew the answer to that.

"No, neither of us found any signs of anyone else being here." Wolf replied before Bear could. He too was also growing sick of Bear. If he could keep the younger man quiet then he would.

Kakashi held back a sigh. "Lets camp here then until morning. Stay on guard though, nows not the time to relax. I'll take the first shift."

As they went about the clearing to find places to sleep, none of them noticed a small ringed eyed chameleon watching them from its spot on a tree branch.

_-Back with Pein and Naruto-_

Naruto watched his dad's facial expressions carefully. They didn't change a lot, but there was a small twitch of his face every few minutes, Like his eyes narrowing slightly as if thinking, or his lips curving down in a small nearly unnoticeable frown. He continued watching his dad even when Pein looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I made him wonder how if father could continue running like this without looking at where he was going.

"Why are you staring at me?" Pein asked curiously. His son seemed quite interested in something on him.

"Your expression keeps changing. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, looking up at him with his curious but sleepy blue eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now why aren't you sleeping?" Pein asked changing the subject. He was proud that Naruto was beginning to get a bit more observant.

Naruto pouted at being denied his answers once again. "I'm not sleepy." Naruto lied in hopes his father wouldn't make his sleep. He didn't want to go through anymore nightmares.

Pein gave Naruto deadpan look at the obvious lie. "Musuko, you know better then to lie to me. I can tell you're exhausted. Now get some sleep, or I'll make you sleep." Pein threatened.

"But I don't wanna sleep." Naruto whined stubbornly as he lied his head against Pein's shoulder. Usually he would be intimidated by the stern tone, but this was one of the rare times he didn't care if his father got angry.

Pein sighed, knowing that Naruto would continue to refuse to sleep. "You need to musuko. Now get some rest." Pein said as he lifted a hand to gently stroke his son's hair. Once Naruto began to relax he quickly pressed down a pressure point to force his son to sleep. He felt bad about doing so, but he knew that it was best.

Now he could focus on what his summon was observing. If he was correct one of the ANBU was Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. It was a good thing that he had decided to leave the clearing they were in when he did. The group of ANBU were very close to where they had been, and it would have been a pain to fight all three of them.

If Konohagakure shinobi were this close to Suna it may make getting there more difficult than he had planned it to be. Hopefully the route he was planning on taking wouldn't have any shinobi near it. Not only would the route be a safer way for them, it should also get them there a few days earlier than it normally would.

He would have his summon continue to watch the ANBU in case they did somehow find a trail on them. It would also be good in case the group received information on other shinobi passing through the area.

If they didn't run into anyone, it would only be a day in a half until they reached Suna. Possibly two days at the most.

Grimacing as he looked around their surroundings, he noted that there was no longer any trees, bushes, or water. Only sand now. Oh how he hated sand.

Author's Note: Finally the chapter finished! I can't believe how long its taken me to update this story. I no longer have much time to write due to studying for finals, but I will try to update again as soon as I can. I'm going to attempt to update this every two weeks at least, but I'll try to make it sooner.

Due to certain things I'm going to have to change the plot for this completely from what I had planned. I didn't plan for the Akatsuki to break apart originally, but thats how everything is going to work out. In Pein's thoughts I put who is likely to stay and leave. If you guys want me to change that up a little tell me who you want to stay or not stay, and why they should or shouldn't.

Kakuzu and Zetsu will be the two who will leave no matter what. Itachi will also be leaving, but he'll once again be playing double agent for Pein. He is loyal to Pein, not Tobi. Kisame will also probably be leaving with him to help.

Anyways, tell me what you think so far. Are you guys still liking it? Next chapter Naruto will meet Gaara, and Pein will start the beginning of splitting the Akatsuki. Goodbye for now. (:


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 24

Yashamaru looked down at Gaara who was sitting at his side. It was early morning and both of them had decided to go outside and enjoy the peaceful morning before Temari and Kankuro awoke. Once those two did wake up it would be the end to the peace.

It was odd for Gaara to be up this early. Usually Gaara sleep in until mid morning like his siblings, but today he had been awake before dawn. It worried him because this meant something was troubling Gaara. He sincerely hoped it wasn't the Shukaku's doing. Things had started calming down recently with the demon and Gaara had been able to rest well.

"Gaara, why are you up so early? Is it the Shukaku's doing again?" Yashamaru asked worriedly when Gaara had noticed him watching him.

Gaara frowned and shook his head. "No... it's something else." He answered his uncle quietly.

"What is it then?" Yashamaru questioned, and tried to reach for Gaara's chin so he could gently make the boy look at him, but was stopped by Gaara's protective sand. He quickly pulled his had back in surprise.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to that.' Yashamaru thought. 'At times it will allow me to touch him, but then, like now, it will block me from doing so. I wish it would make up its mind on whether or not its going to allow me touch him. If it even has a mind.'

Gaara glared at his sand in hate. Because of it he could never have anyone touch him. It only rarely allowed Yashamaru to get close to him, and would otherwise keep everyone and everything away from him. "Sorry." He apologized to his uncle.

"Its not your fault, there is nothing to forgive." Yashamaru smiled at him. "Now what is troubling you?" He didn't like forcing his nephew to tell him things, but if it was the Shukaku he had to know.

"I've been thinking about the guests that you said we would be having soon." Gaara answered after a few minutes. Yashamaru almost thought Gaara wasn't going to answer him.

"What about them?" Yashamaru asked curiously. The children didn't know about Amegakure's leader's son being a jinchuuriki like Gaara. They only knew that there father was possibly considering an alliance with Amegakure, and that the leader had a young son that he would be bringing with him.

"I don't want them to come." Gaara answered bluntly.

Yashamaru blinked in surprise. "Why not? The boy could be a friend for you."

Gaara looked down at his lap sadly. "He'll just runaway when he sees my sand. His father probably won't even let him near me."

Yashamaru's gaze softened on the boy. "I think you'll be surprised with this one. Both of them will be more understanding about it than you think." It saddened him that Gaara had become this way.

Gaara looked up at him doubtfully, but Yashamaru could see hope shining in the child's eyes. "Why would they be different from everyone else?"

Yashamaru sighed as he thought of an answer. Due to orders, he couldn't tell Gaara about the other child also being a jinchuuriki. "Just trust me, okay?" He replied with a small smile.

"Do you really think they won't hate me?" Gaara asked softly. He hoped his uncle would be right about them being different. It was lonely being hated by everyone. Even his siblings were terrified of him, to the point where they tried to avoid him at all costs. He no longer really saw them or his father as family, only Yashamaru. If he didn't have his uncle, he knew he would probably go crazy. It just wasn't fair.

"I can't promise you anything, I wish I could, but I can't. I have a good feeling about them coming though, so we'll just have to wait and see." Yashamaru replied as he went back to gazing at the landscape before them.

It was true, he wasn't just saying it to comfort Gaara, he had a good feeling. He didn't know about what exactly, but after he heard about them coming he started to get this feeling. He hoped that this feeling would be because something good would happen for Gaara. It would crush him if it wasn't.

"Yashamaru-sama, the Kazekage wants you to prepare his children for our guest. They will be here around mid afternoon." Said an ANBU who appeared in front of them.

"Tell the Kazekage that I will have everything ready early." Yashamaru answered and stood up. He watched the ANBU bow slightly to him and then disappear from their sight. He turned to Gaara. "Please go get ready while I awaken your brother and sister."

Gaara nodded and silently followed Yashamaru into the house to do as he was told. He really wasn't looking forward to them coming, even with Yashamaru's reassurances. He had a feeling too, and his were never good.

_-With Pein and Naruto-_

Pein glanced down with some amusement at his son, who was now determined to ignore him. Naruto and been none to please with him when he had woken up from his forced slumber, and with a glare, he had been informed that he would be ignored for the rest of the day.

After several tries to get the child to talk to him, Pein was about to give up. Every now and then he would give the boy a poke in the ribs where his most ticklish spot was. Naruto would do his best to ignore him and would try to suppress a smile and a giggle.

"You know you won't be able to ignore me much longer." Pein stated, punctuating his words with a poke in the child's ribs.

Naruto wiggled in his father's arms and slapped his hands over his mouth when a giggle escaped. "Stop!" Naruto said between giggles when his father continued to tickle him.

"So, I've finally managed to get you to speak." Pein stated with a smirk as he continued to tickle his son, and stopped walking so he wouldn't drop the wiggling boy.

"Stop!" Naruto gasped between laughing. Now both of his father's hands were tickling him. Now all he could do was try to get away, but he new chances of him doing so were slim. He refused to let his dad win.

Pein ignored the demand and kept tickling him. "I won't stop until you admit defeat and start talking to me again."

Naruto could only manage to shake his head. They kept this up for a few minutes until Naruto could no longer take anymore. "I'll talk, I promise! No more!"

With a smirk, Pein stopped his tickling and positioned his son in his arms so that now he was carrying him bridal style. He waited for Naruto's breathing to calm down before he began walking again. "Are you going to ignore me again?" Pein questioned once Naruto's breathing calmed.

"No." Naruto pouted. "How much longer till we're there?"

"We are only a few hours away. It shouldn't take to long for us to get there." Pein answered, looking at the landscape in front of them.

"How come you're walking now? I thought you wanted to get there as quickly as possible." Naruto inquired.

Pein looked back down at Naruto. "Unlike you, I didn't sleep last night, which is why were as close to Suna as we are. I don't want to waste anymore chakra than I already have. Besides, I'm a bit tired, and running through the desert doesn't sound so appealing." Pein answered.

Naruto observed his father's face. Pein did look a little tired, though it was hardly noticeable, and only those you knew him well would be able to tell. "I didn't want to go to sleep last night and I would have stayed up with you, but you made me sleep." Naruto pouted again.

"I'll do it again too." Pein warned, trying to look stern but couldn't help but smile at his son's glare. "You are a small child and therefore you need more sleep than me. I'm much older than you so my body can take more stress."

"Old man." Naruto teased, smiling at his father's affronted look.

"I'm only thirty three, brat." Pein grumbled, and gently swatted Naruto on the head.

For the rest of there journey they continued to talk and enjoy the peace they were having, despite the heat. About four hours later they were finally nearing Suna. Pein began preparing himself for the meeting for the Kazekage.

"Naruto, listen to me. I want you to be very careful while we are here. That means no wandering away from my side. I want you to stay next to me at all times, unless I say otherwise, understand?" Pein ordered in a hushed hushed tone.

Naruto looked at him confused, but nodded none the less. "I understand, daddy. Is it dangerous there?"

Pein nodded slightly as he set Naruto down onto the sandy ground, and knelt down to his height. His face slipped into his indifferent mask as he did so. "I want you to stay quiet while I talk to the Kazekage." Pein said as he gently grabbed Naruto's chin and made Naruto look at him in the eyes. "No matter what he says, be silent. Do as you're told while we are here and do not argue with me. Disobedience will not be tolerated, and will only result in a severe punishment for you."

Naruto gulped slightly at the thought of punishment. "Did I do something wrong?" He didn't understand why his dad was being so stern all of a sudden.

Pein kissed his forehead. "No musuko, you have been very good. I just want you to be on your very best behavior while we are here. The Kazekage is very dangerous and I don't want him to have any reason to try and harm you."

"If he is so dangerous then why are we here? I don't understand." Naruto asked with a bit of worry.

Pein sighed. "We are here to get an alliance so he won't harm us. It will be good for Amegakure to get a alliance with a much bigger and stronger shinobi village." Pein tried to explain.

"What is an alliance?" Naruto asked, still not understanding completely. He had an idea of what it meant but he wanted to make sure.

"An alliance is... like a friendship or partnership. Usually it is the latter, but it means they will help us and we will help them. They won't hurt us and we won't hurt them. I'll answer any questions you have about everything later tonight." Pein explained.

"Alright." Naruto agreed. Pein grabbed his hand and both started walking.

Twenty minutes later they were in front of the gate. Pein pulled out their passports before the guards could say anything. The guard took the passports and looked over them. "I will escort you and your son to the Kazekage, Pein-sama." the guard said as he handed the passports back.

Naruto looked around the city as they walked to where the Kazekage's office was. It was very different than Amegakure or Konohagakure, but Naruto found that he liked it. The atmosphere was peaceful like Konoha's was, but it made Naruto uncomfortable for some reason.

The people glanced at them curiously and went back to what they were doing. None of them seemed to be interested in them. After a few minutes they finally stopped in front of a large tower like building. Naruto wondered if all the Kages or leaders of villages had a tower.

"Kazekage-sama is waiting for you inside." The guard said to them and left without another word.

'Not very polite are they.' Pein thought to himself as he and Naruto went inside to where the Kazekage's office was. Once in front of the office door, Pein went to knock but was stopped by a cold voice telling him to enter. With a mental sigh, he opened the door.

He watched as the leader of Amegakure opened the door and walked in with a small child. Quickly he observed both of them. The leader looked to be fairly young, maybe a few years younger than himself. What caught his attention about the younger man though was his eyes. He lingered his gaze on the leader of a few more seconds before looking at the boy.

Now that he had a better look at the boy, he almost had to do a double take. The boy was defiantly not the younger man's child. He had a good idea on who the child's father was. It made sense on why the leader of Amegakure had wanted Konoha gone so bad now.

"Take a seat." The Kazekage ordered. "You two must be tired from the long trip. We will make this meeting short so you two may rest. Tomorrow we will discuss on whether or not this alliance will happen."

"I apologize for taking so long to get here. The trip here was a bit difficult with a small child, as you know that it isn't safe for a child to go through the desert for a long period of time." Pein replied in a cold tone that matched the Kazekage's once he sat down.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably in the chair under the Kazekage's gaze. The man had an evil feeling about him, and Naruto automatically didn't like the man. "Yes, children do tend to have a problem and I apologize for the inconvenience, but he will be rather important in our alliance. You wouldn't have mentioned him otherwise."

Naruto looked between them confused. 'Why would I be important?' He wondered to himself.

"I already knew of your son, and if we are to have the alliance there would be no reason to hide Naruto from you. They, however, are not why I bothered to request the alliance." Pein replied trying to steer the conversation away from the young jinchuuriki.

The Kazekage stayed silent for a moment. "Perhaps the boy should go for now. You don't seem to want to speak of the bijuu in front of him." The Kazekage suppressed a smirk when the younger man stiffened slightly. "My brother-in-law is watching my children at the moment and if you don't mind I could have him watch your boy also."

"No harm will come to him?" Pein questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yashamaru is one of my best shinobi. No one will get past him, and I have no attention of having your child attacked. There would be no benefit in that." The Kazekage assured.

Pein looked down at his son next to him. Naruto seemed to be highly upset about being in here. "That may be best. I assure you though if he gets harmed in anyway, you will regret it." Pein's cold tone became dangerous as he spoke.

"Get Yashamaru, and tell him to hurry." The Kazekage ordered to one of his hidden ANBU. He turned back to Pein. "Like I said, no harm will come to him."

They sat in an awkward silence until a blond feminine man came in. "You called for me Kazekage-sama?" Yashamaru asked with a low bow.

The Kazekage nodded. "I want you to take the boy here and watch over him until our meeting is over."

Yashamaru looked over at the boy. 'Must look more like his mother.' He thought to himself as he took in the differences in the boy's features compared to his father.

"Naruto, behave for him. I'll see you shortly." Pein stated, gently stroking Naruto's hair.

Yashamaru's eyes softened at the scene. It was nice to see that the man cared for his son, despite him being a jinchuuriki. "Come along Naruto-san, I'll take you to where the other children are." He said, smiling at the obviously nervous boy. He didn't blame the boy for being so either.

"You have trained your jinchuuriki well. Very obedient. You're a bit to affectionate though." The Kazekage stated once they had left.

"My _son_ is a good child. I am not an affectionate person, but there is nothing wrong with comforting him." Pein replied coldly.

"Pein, your title, that is what you said it was, correct?" The Kazekage asked, not fazed by the other's anger.

"Yes, that is what I go by." Pein answered

"I will make you a deal Pein. I can see you like to get straight to the point of things, so with meeting we will ask each other questions and find out what we can about each other. Then tomorrow we will discuss the details of our alliance." The Kazekage said, watching Pein's reactions closely. No emotion showed on his face though.

"Discuss our alliance? You make it sound as though we have already made one." Pein stated with a bit of suspicion.

"Have I not made it clear? I already agreed to the alliance. I just needed to see how the jinchuuriki acted. He seems stable, very stable. So I want the alliance with Amegakure, but with one condition." The Kazekage replied.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "What is the condition?"

The Kazekage smirked. "I want you to make my jinchuuriki as stable as yours is. Make mine useful."

Pein just looked at him for a moment. "It will take some time to do so. Depending on how he was sealed, I may not be able to get him exactly like Naruto. I can cut any connection that he may have with the bijuu and I can make the seal stronger. How bad is it?"

"At times he can't sleep because of the Shukaku possessing him, and he has no control what so ever. The seal is very weak and is quite the problem. I'm afraid it may break soon if Gaara doesn't learn to control the demon." The Kazekage answered.

'I'll defiantly need Jiraiya-sensei's help, and soon if I'm going to help the boy.' Pein thought, making a mental note to contact Jiraiya as soon as possible.

"I'll see what I can do. I should be able to make the seal stronger, though doing so could be dangerous." Pein said. "Could I take a look at the seal, Kazekage-sama?"

The Kazekage nodded. "Please call me Takeo. You may look at the seal, but wait until one of his better days. He has been having issues again today."

"I will use that time to get prepared then, Takeo-sama. Now, I believe you had questions?" Pein replied, and relaxed from his stiff position in the chair.

"Yes, just a few. What is your real name." Takeo questioned, also relaxing in his chair.

Pein fought back a glare. He had no wish for the man to know his name. That wasn't the person he was anymore. He didn't have a choice however. "My birth name is Yahiko. I haven't gone by it in years however."

Takeo nodded "Tell me then Yahiko, how did you gain Konohagakure's Yondaime's child?"

"I will tell you on a condition, that anything I tell you will never leave this room or your mouth." Pein answered.

"I will never speak to anyone else about what I hear nor will what we speak of will leave this room. I give you my word as Kazekage." Takeo promised.

"I was at Konohagakure to check up on something when I found Naruto. He was laying not far from his apartment in a puddle of his own blood. By his injuries it was obvious that he had been beaten by several people. He was near death so I decided to take him. He has been with me since then." Pein answered, looking away from Takeo and out the window.

"What is the relationship you have with the child?" The Kazekage asked after a moment of processing what he had been told. It seemed Konoha wasn't as wonderful as they tried to make themselves sound.

"Like I said, he is my son in everything but blood. I couldn't care less who his sire is, he is mine, and I will kill anyone who hurts him. He is also my heir. He will lead Amegakure after me." Pein replied, looking back at Takeo.

Takeo looked at him with a bit of interest. "Have you already chosen a bride for him? If not, I offer my daughter. She is strong and will make a good wife." He offered.

Pein lost his composure for a second. "No, I haven't thought of even bothering with that yet. Don't you think they are a bit young for that?" Pein asked a bit shocked.

"Not at all. He is of good stock so it will be important for you to find a suitable bride. Temari is nine, nearly ten, so I would have years to make sure she would be suitable. Just tell me your customs and what you expect of a female and I'll will start preparing her." Takeo replied as he got out a blank piece of paper and a pen.

'He is actually being serious. How can a father be so willing to give up his child to someone they don't even know! I didn't think I would have to worry about Naruto and girls yet until he started puberty. I'm actually quite thankful Konan isn't here. She would kill this man if she was.' Pein's thoughts came in a big jumble as he felt panic beginning to rise in him. He couldn't just decided this for Naruto. His son had a right to find someone he loved.

"I'm afraid I can't agree to this without speaking to my wife." Pein said, and hoped Konan wouldn't be upset with him lying about her being his wife. Konan was a scary woman when angered.

Takeo frowned in but nodded. "I didn't think you were married. It is obvious that you would need someone to look after the child and your home. Do you have any children with her?"

Pein shook his head slightly. "No... we have no children together. She has spoken of having children in the past." Pein replied, once again uncomfortable with the topic. She had spoken about having children years ago, and that was with Nagato. It felt wrong to think of doing something like that with Konan when his friends were supposed to have a family together.

Takeo nodded thoughtfully. "Tell me when you get her pregnant. I have another son that would a good husband if you were to have a daughter. I suggest not waiting to long to have children. Your children could be of good use in the future for you."

Pein could only nod at this point. He would have to speak to Naruto about this. He knew that the man in front of him most likely wouldn't drop the marriage between Naruto and his daughter, but he would tell the man no if that wasn't what Naruto wanted.

"I have one more question for you now. After this you may go and I will have Yashamaru bring your son to you. Its getting late after all." Takeo said, and looked out the window at the sun that was beginning to set. Pein nodded for him to go on.

"Yahiko, how did you gain the rinnegan?" Takeo questioned. He had been wonder about that the entire time Pein had been in his office.

Pein closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't steal or kill anyone for it, if thats what you are wondering. A childhood friend that I had was the owner of these eyes. He was badly wounded in a fight and was going to die, but before he did he told me to take the rinnegan."

"There is more to your story isn't there?" Takeo inquired, wanting to know the whole story.

Pein glared at him. "Yes there is much more to that but I have no intention of talking about it. That is all I'm going to say on it." Pein snapped angrily.

"Very well." Takeo stated, once again not fazed by the other man's anger. He was glade to see that his ally wouldn't just tell anybody his secrets. He was sure that the man would have killed him had he been anyone else. "One of my ANBU will take you to where you will be staying. I'll have Yashamaru bring your son to you. I will also speak to my daughter about the possible engagement."

Pein got up and bowed slightly. "I'll prepare what I have so I can look at your son's seal later, and I'll write to my wife about the proposal. I will speak with Naruto about it too." With that Pein headed out of the office.

_-One Hour Earlier-_

Naruto silently followed Yashamaru. He was happy to be away from the Kazekage, but he didn't like being with another stranger without having his dad near. The man seemed nice enough, and he had a soothing aura about him, but he still didn't feel comfortable.

"So, Naruto-san, do you like Suna so far?" Yashamaru asked, trying to break the silence to make the boy more comfortable around him.

Naruto took a moment to answer. "I don't know yet. We haven't been here for very long." He answered honestly.

"Fair enough. It must be very different from Amegakure, so it'll take sometime for you to get used to it. I hope you will enjoy your stay here though." Yashamaru said, giving Naruto a small smile.

Not knowing what to say, Naruto merely smiled back. The tense awkward atmosphere that had been around them gradually went away as they continued to talk. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by someone screaming. In the distance, Naruto could see a blond haired girl chasing a boy with brown hair.

Yashamaru sighed in irritation. His niece and nephew had promised to behave while the guests were here, but it seems that they had forgotten that promise. "Temari! Kankuro! Stop this instant!" Yashamaru snapped as they neared the two.

Both quickly came to a halt, and turned to their uncle. "He started it." Temari grumbled, crossing her arms.

Kankuro spun around to face her. "What do you mean, I started it? I didn't even do anything!"

Before Temari could retort Yashamaru interrupted. "I don't care who started it, or what happened. You two promised to behave yourselves while our guests are here." Yashamaru reminded, and nudged his head down to Naruto, who was standing next to him.

Both children turned their attention to Naruto and began making their opinions on him. Naruto watched their expressions carefully as they looked him over. The girl seemed uninterested and unimpressed, while the boy seemed to be disgusted and irritated. Naruto felt his stomach tighten at the harsh looks. It reminded him to much of the looks he received in Konoha.

'Great another little kid.' Kankuro thought in anger and disappointment. He had been hoping that the leader of Amegakure's son would be his age. The boy however looked to be five, maybe younger judging by his height.

'Great, now we're going to have to babysit.' Temari thought with a huff. She didn't want to have to deal with the boy. He looked to weak and fragile to be of any use or fun. Glancing over at her brother she could see that he looked about as excited as her about the boy.

Yashamaru sighed at the expressions his niece and nephew had. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" It sounded like a suggestion, but Temari and Kankuro knew better.

"I'm Kankuro." Kankuro introduced himself, his voice cold.

"And I'm Temari." She introduced herself, boredly.

Naruto gave them a weak smile. "I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said, remembering to use the manners Konan, his dad, and Sasori had taught him. He really wished one of them were with him right now.

'This isn't turning out like I had hoped it would.' Yashamaru thought in disappointment. He tried to stay cheerful for Naruto though. "Well, now that introductions are over, why don't we go to the park?" He suggested with a smile.

No one spoke during the short walk to the park. It seemed to Naruto that the siblings were going out of their way to give him the cold shoulder. He was hoping to try and make a friend or two while he was here, but if this was how all the people are in the village he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to make any friends.

"Go play and be nice." Yashamaru said more to his niece and nephew once they were at the park. After the children agreed to behave, Yashamaru walked over to a nearby and sat down. After looking around cautiously to see if anyone he knew was around he pulled out a little orange book and began to read.

Temari and Kankuro stared at Naruto, who was shifting nervously under their gazes. He couldn't help but wonder once again what he had done to upset the siblings in front of him.

"Look, we have better things to do then babysit you. Stay away from us and you won't get hurt." Kankuro said coldly. He walked away with his sister with a satisfied smirk when Naruto hastily nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto frowned as he watched them walk away. 'Jerks.' Sulked to himself as he looked around the play ground. He was brought out of his sulking when he spotted a red headed boy sitting on a swing by himself. Naruto could see from where he was that the other boy's only companion was a stuffed bear that he was clutching to himself.

'Maybe I can still make a friend today.' Naruto thought happily. Excited by the thought, he quickly made his way over to the boy. Distrust, sadness, resentment, and hope flashed through the boy's eyes as he watched him walk over.

"Hi! Can I play with you?" Naruto asked with a smile, as he did his best to push down the bit of shyness he felt swelling inside of him.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock at the question. No one in the village ever wanted to play with him or even be near him. Could this be the boy Yashamaru had been telling him about yesterday?

Naruto shifted nervously under the other boy's gaze. Had he done something to upset this boy too?

"I'll go away if you want me to. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Naruto apologized after a minute of getting no response. Disappointed, he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Gaara burst out in a panic. He hadn't meant to make the boy leave! He was just surprised.

Naruto jumped slightly at the outburst, and turned to the red headed boy curiously.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't leave." Gaara pleaded. He really wanted a friend.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I thought I made you mad because I came over here." Naruto said with a grin.

"So... how come you're over here by yourself?" Naruto asked when once again the other boy didn't say anything. This time he knew that the boy was just shy and not angry. "Oh, before I forget, I'm Naruto. Whats your name?"

"I'm Gaara. I don't have any friends. People don't like me." Gaara answered, beginning to feel nervous about the topic.

Naruto frowned slightly. It sounded like how his life was in Konoha. He really hoped that Gaara wasn't having the same type of life as he had. "I'll be your friend." Naruto offered with another grin.

"You will?" Gaara asked, once again shocked. He was very happy though. Happier then he had ever been before.

"Of course I will." Naruto replied happily. "Lets go play."

Just as he was about to touch Gaara's hand something slammed into him hard, making him fly back several feet. The last thing he heard was a very familiar voice call out to him before he passed out from the blaring pain in his sides and stomach.

Author's Note: Hey people I'm back. First I want to say sorry about the horribly late update. I was on vacation at my grandma's house for a month and a half. They have no internet so there wasn't a way to update.

Anyways, Gaara is finally in the picture! And one of Naruto's possible pairings has just been introduced. I know I made Temari and Kankuro a bit mean to him but they aren't exactly the nicest people. Kankuro hates kids so it would be understandable for him to dislike Naruto at first.

Now about our dear Kazekage Takeo. I know I kinda made him out to be OOC, but thats how I picture him being. Pein gave him as much information as he did because I plan for the Kazekage and Pein to keep their alliance. That and there is no denying Takeo his answers. He is just that kind of person. Takeo means valiant male or violent/warrior male.

One last thing. As I'm sure most of you have noticed Pein is beginning to act like he did before Nagato died. He is becoming Yahiko again. His whole personality change back to his old self will be an important factor for the second part of this story. I will be making a second part after this. Its going to center around Naruto's preteen to adult years. I'm not going to go into in right now because I'm not finished with Naruto's childhood. If you guys have questions about the second part just message and ask. I never mind answering questions.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think, but be nice about it. Flames are pointless and you will just be ignored. Again if you guys have questions about anything just ask. Until next chapter, bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will.

Chapter 25

Pein walked down the street slowly, taking in the sight of the village. It was quiet. That was something Pein loved, silence. Silence allowed for deep thinking, and he did have a lot to think about at the moment.

There was so many things happening at the moment. So many decisions to make. It was a tad bit over whelming. He didn't know how his son would take the proposed engagement with the Kazekage's daughter. He didn't feel that Naruto was old enough to make the decision on something this important, but he also felt that it was his place to make the decision either.

He hoped that Naruto was at least getting along with her today. With the kids age difference, friendship was unlikely though.

A faint prickle on his senses brought him out of his musings, and alerted him that his child's chakra signature was nearby. He changed his route to where his child was and sped up his pace.

The sight that greeted him once he arrived at the park made his blood run cold.

His child had been slammed back by a wall of sand from a young red headed boy and landed with a sicking crack several feet from the other child.

"Naruto!" Pein heard himself yell in horror. His fatherly instinct kicked in, and he sprinted over to his hurt child. He fell to his knees when he got over to Naruto, and began scanning over him to see the damage.

Naruto wasn't bleeding anywhere as far as he could tell, but the child's breathing was hard like he was in pain. He figured his son had a few broken ribs from getting slammed into as forcibly as he did. As carefully as he could, Pein lifted Naruto into his arms, and held him protectively to his chest.

Pein looked to his left side where the red headed boy was. "_Get back_." Pein snarled to the horrified child. He was using what little restraint he had to not kill the boy who had hurt his child.

Yashamaru looked on in shock and ran over to them before things got ugly. "Pein-sama! It's not his fault. H-He couldn't contr-"

**CRACK!**

Yashamaru was knocked to the ground from the sudden assault, and could only clutch his face in pain.

Pein glared at the shocked man, and forced himself not to do anything else. The fact he had punched the man would cause him enough problems from the Kazekage, so maiming him like he wished would only put Naruto and himself in danger.

"You _will_ regret letting my son get harmed." Pein threatened in a cold deadly tone. After seeing the man pale at his threat, Pein turned and rushed off to the hospital.

_-At the hospital-_

Pein silently watched Naruto sleep. The damage was close to what he had expected. Naruto had three broken ribs and his wrist was sprained from him landing on it. Just thinking about it made Pein quiver in anger.

He had trusted the Kazekage's word that Naruto wouldn't be harmed, and that had proven to be foolish. He hadn't wanted Naruto to hear Takeo talk about the jinchuuriki like he did, but perhaps it would have been better for him to have stayed.

As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't always be there to protect Naruto from peoples cruel words and beliefs. He would have to start having Naruto confront that. He would need to learn to deal with it for the future.

Speaking of confrontations, he was still awaiting the Kazekage's arrival. He had been sent a message from one of the ANBU that Takeo would be coming to see what happened. That happened to be half an hour ago too.

He wasn't looking forward to the confrontation. It wasn't that he was afraid the Kazekage's anger, no it wasn't that at all, he was afraid of letting _his_ anger get the Kazekage. If anything, he would make sure that the fool who had allowed his son to be harmed would be punished severely. Even if he had to make that happen himself.

Finally hearing footsteps heading towards them, Pein glanced to the door as Takeo entered the room. Once Takeo was in the room, and the door shut, Pein gave him a chilling glare. Takeo, however, did not seem to be affected by it.

"What happened?" Takeo inquired, taking a look at Naruto.

"From what I saw, my son was knock back from your son by what looked like a wall of sand. The man who you had given your word about being able to protect Naruto was quite a ways away from the children. Now, tell me why your shinobi wasn't doing his job." Pein replied coldly.

"Yashamaru has never allowed anything like this to happen before. I went to ask him what happened before coming here, but he couldn't talk due to you breaking his jaw. Once he is able to speak, I'll be sure to punish him for failing to do his duty. I will make sure nothing like this happens again." Takeo answered stoically.

"You gave your word once that no harm would come to my son, and it was broken. So tell me, why should I trust it now?" Pein snapped.

Takeo frowned. "I understand that your upset, but please lets not let this destroy everything we had just discussed. I will keep Gaara away from your son until you can strengthen his seal. It was foolish to allow the boy near Gaara right now."

"If anything like this happens again, I will not hold back my anger. It would be very bad for your village, trust me." Pein threatened after a moment of thinking.

Takeo's eyes narrowed at the threat, though he said nothing. "How bad was he hurt?" Takeo asked, changing the subject to the sleeping boy.

"Nothing to bad. He has three broken ribs and a sprained wrist. The medics said he just needs to take it easy and everything should heal fine. He's sleeping off the medicine at the moment." Pein answered, his face softening when he looked over at Naruto.

Takeo nodded absently. "How long until he is fully healed by the Kyuubi?"

"Day after tomorrow he should be fully healed." Pein answered, not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Good. I'll send someone to escort you to where you'll be staying. You may take him with you if you want. I'm sure the medics won't cause a fuss. If they do though, tell them I gave you permission." Takeo said, heading to the door. "Oh, if your son does awaken tonight I suggest you tell him of the marriage arraignments we spoke of."

Pein felt his eye twitch when Takeo left. The last thing he wanted to do when Naruto woke up was talk about him possibly getting engaged. All he wanted to do right now was make sure his child would be okay.

Not wanting to delay, Pein got up from his chair and gently picked Naruto up from the hospital bed. At that exact moment an ANBU arrived.

"I'm here to escort you Pein-sama." The ANBU stated the obvious in an emotionless tone.

Pein gave him no response as they began walking. Most of the nurses were obviously upset about him taking Naruto out of the hospital so soon, but they knew better than to argue with one of the Kazekage's ANBU.

Once inside the apartment that they would be staying in for the rest of their stay, Pein took Naruto to one of the rooms and set him down on the bed. With a sigh Pein sat down on the bed next to Naruto and gently stroked his hair.

He didn't understand how his son could always manage to get into trouble somehow. He didn't blame Naruto for this of course, since it was his own fault for allowing a stranger to watch over him. The guilt was eating him alive. He had allowed his child to get hurt because he had made a stupid decision when he had known not to let Naruto out of his sight. He was a failure as a father.

He was brought out of his self-demeaning thoughts when he noticed Naruto shift on the bed. Naruto sleepily opened his eyes.

'Why is my mind so foggy?' Naruto thought in irritation as he tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down.

"You need to stay lying down. Your injuries need time to heal musuko, so there will be no moving around for awhile for you." Pein said softly, alerting Naruto that he was in the room.

Naruto looked up at Pein. "What happened?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now just rest." Pein said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Okay..." Naruto replied, suddenly feeling sleepy again as he got as comfortable as he could. Within a few seconds he was asleep again.

'How much medicine did they put in him?' Pein thought worriedly. Medicine never usually affected him like this. 'Though it could just be from it being a stronger type of medicine.'

Knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight due to Naruto being wounded, he settled himself in one of the armchairs and began writing a letter to Konan informing her of the recent happenings.

_-Akatsuki Base-_

"It's fucking boring here without the brat." Hidan complained loudly. Naruto was his main source of his entertainment, but that source was currently gone and that left him very bored. A bored Hidan was never a good thing either.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu ordered for what felt like the hundredth time. The idiot had been complaining since they had gotten back from a mission and found out that leader had taken Naruto to Sunagakure.

"Stop complaining, un. We're all bored." Deidara snapped, throwing a pillow at him from the couch he was on.

Since Pein had left they weren't sent out on many missions. They all had just about one mission since he had left. Apparently he didn't trust them to be out while he was gone. Tobi and Zetsu seemed to be the only ones that were never there.

"Fuck you, Deidara-_chan_." Hidan snapped back at Deidara, ignoring Kakuzu completely.

Itachi looked up his book and glared at them. "Would it kill you two to act your ages?" Itachi asked in irritation. He to was sick of the complaining.

Itachi looked over to the doorway when he heard someone else respond to his question before Hidan could. "Them act their age?" Jiraiya snorted as he walked over and sat down beside Itachi. "If you haven't noticed thats a feat that they'll _never_ achieve."

"Go to hell, pervert!" Hidan yelled at him.

Itachi just sighed and went back to his book. With not being able to get out of the base they had all been at each others throats. If the tension in here didn't settle down there was likely to be another fight. Itachi usually stayed in his room but after the first fight Konan had asked him to stay around the more violent members, who seemed to enjoy being in the living room with each other for whatever reason.

It was getting bad enough now to where Itachi was also ready to kill someone though. Kisame now stayed in his room to get away from all the chaos. Sasori, Konan, the kids, and Kakuzu also tended to stay in their rooms. Speaking of Sasori, he hadn't seen much of the puppet master. Not that he usually came out of his room.

"Where is Sasori-san?" Itachi asked, hoping that it would stop the fighting for a few minutes.

The room went silent. "I think Danna is still training otouto's dog, Chibi I think it was." Deidara answered with a thoughtful look.

Jiraiya looked at him surprised. "He knows how to train dogs?"

Deidara shook his head. "No, I don't think so at least. He's good with chakra though, so leader-sama thought he would be best to work with the dog."

"I thought the dog was just a pet for Naruto." Jiraiya stated, finally relaxing now that the arguing was over for sure. "He's going to be a bit small for use though isn't he."

"He isn't going to be able to go on missions with Naruto when he gets older, but he can stay with Naruto when walking around the village." Sasori said as he walked in with the pup in his hands.

"Too bad the mutt won't do more than that." Hidan said, looking a the puppy in Sasori's hands with disinterest.

"The dog's breeding shows that it wasn't intended for shinobi purposes. I've been trying to do some of the training the Inuzuka do with their dogs, however it doesn't seem to work with the pup. It may be because of it's age. It is still very young." Sasori explained, standing by Deidara since there was no longer any room to sit on the three couches.

"Danna, what are you going to do then, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"I have to tell leader that the trainings not working. There is not a lot I can do now." Sasori answered in a bored tone.

As they continued to talk the members began leaving for their rooms as it got later and later. Soon the Akatsuki base was silent.

_-Scene Change-_

Konan sighed as she relaxed against her soft bed. It had been tiring since Pein and Naruto left. Between the Akatsuki trying to kill each other and trying to teach the Hyuga children to get along, she was sure she was going to go crazy.

It didn't help that she couldn't stop worrying about Naruto and Pein. She hadn't heard anything from them since they left and it made her nervous.

'Would it kill him to send me at least a note?' Konan wondered grumpily.

She knew she didn't need to worry about them since Pein was more than capable to defeat anyone who would try to harm them, but her motherly instincts wouldn't allow her to relax until she knew her little boy was safe. Naruto was as much of her son as Pein's and she had a right to know what was going on with them. She would make sure Pein understood that when he returned.

Speaking of children, the two Hyuga were still as cold to each other as before. Well, Neji was still as cold as before. Hinata was more than willing to work with Neji, but one they started training she would become nervous and began crying, which made Neji angry. When Neji got angry he put down Hinata. This had happened everyday now, and she wasn't sure what to do. She would just have to figure something out.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she heard a light banging sound coming from somewhere in her room. Sitting up, she looked around. Nothing looked out of place, and nothing could be making the sound.

As she looked around the room something caught her eye outside of her window. She stood up and walked over to the window to see what it was. Her eyes widened and she quickly opened the window when she realized that it was one of Pein's summons.

The little lizard quickly moved to get inside of the room and away from the pouring rain outside. It climbed onto her desk and dropped the letter that it had been holding, then it looked at her expectantly.

"Finally get a letter do I? About time." Konan stated, giving the lizard a glare. Pein, who was controlling the lizard, just stared back at her indifferently.

Looking away from the lizard, she opened the letter and began to read.

_Konan,_

_I apologize for not writing sooner. I didn't want to stop for very long since I had Naruto with me. We are now in Sunagakure and I have spoken with the Kazekage. Before I tell you about that however, I should tell you the bad news first. Naruto was harmed by the the Shukaku's jinchuuriki. He's fine and should heal in no time, so don't worry. _

_Now onto the Kazekage. He has already agreed to the alliance, but for a price. He said to have the alliance all I need to do is make his son stable like Naruto. I agreed, but I know that it'll be impossible for me to do it alone. Tell Jiraiya and have him come to Suna as quickly as he possibly can. Tell him to be prepared._

_The Kazekage wants me to discuss something with you. I told him I couldn't make a decision myself without speaking to you my wife. I hope you aren't angry about that. Anyways, he proposed an arranged marriage between Naruto and his daughter. I'm against it, but I haven't spoken with Naruto about it so I'm not sure how he would feel about it. I wait to here your thoughts on it._

_Love,_

_Pein_

Konan continued to stare at the letter, trying to process what she read. She didn't know whether she wanted to say good job to Pein, or kill him. She was happy that things were going well with the alliance, but Naruto had gotten hurt. Someone was going to severely pay for that.

Crumpling the letter, she turned to Pein's summon. Fury shined in her eyes. Pein summon stared at her in fright.

_-Early Morning in Sunagakure-_

Pein sighed as he rubbed his temples. He had spent the night listening Konan rant at his summon. He had been wrong about Konan just being angry. She was far beyond angry. He did get his answer about the Kazekage's arranged marriage though, which was a no.

He was going to have a problem though. Jiraiya couldn't just waltz into Sunagakure to help him with the seal on the Shukaku's jinchuuriki. He was going to have to find a way to get the Kazekage to allow him to take Gaara away from Suna.

After what happened yesterday that may not be possible. He did attack the child's uncle which could make the boy dislike and not trust him. He was in a hard spot now. This wasn't good.

With how eager Takeo was with getting Gaara stable he was sure he could get him to force Gaara to be obedient to him. The Shukaku was a different story.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the Shukaku that Gaara attacked Naruto. The Shukaku could have felt threatened by sensing the Kyuubi within Naruto. If he was right then he would need to keep Gaara away from Naruto until the seal could be fix like Takeo had suggested.

He would need to send another letter to Konan to tell Jiraiya to still make his way towards Suna, but find a place where they could get the seal fixed once he got everything sorted with the Kazekage. He would get that done now while Naruto was still sleeping.

_-Takeo's Home- _

Temari was livid. Last night she had been informed that she would have to start lessons to get prepared for marriage to the leader of Amegakure's son. She was not okay with what was happening. If he wasn't so much younger than her she would be this upset. She didn't want to marry someone who was the same age as her younger brother!

Kankuro hadn't seemed to be to happy about it either, but he had actually agreed with their father about the marriage. Kankuro worshiped their father and everything the man thought up. He looked down on females just like their father, though he wasn't as bad.

Everyone seemed against what she wanted. Well, everyone but their uncle Yashamaru. He wasn't able to say anything due to his jaw needing to heal. No doubt he would agree with her father's decision to get back on his good graces after letting Gaara attack the leader of Amegakure's son. She couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for the boy. She and Kankuro should have at least warned him.

She got up from her bed and walked down stairs to the back door. She walked outside and looked around with a frown. She sighed and pushed some sand around with her bare foot.

Ever since their mother died things had been very hard for her. She knew her mother wouldn't have allowed her father to make an arranged marriage with someone they didn't know. She would never attempt it, but it frightened her to think of having to go live somewhere else that she had never seen or heard much of with strangers.

It didn't help seeing the leader of Amegakure attack their uncle either. The man was obviously very strong and dangerous. It did please her to know that his son would be just as capable as him, but she wanted to find someone on her own.

She heard someone walking up behind her, but didn't bother to acknowledge whoever it was until a hand was placed on her shoulder softly. She turned to see that it was her uncle.

Yashamaru did his best to ignore his pain and gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze on the shoulder. It seemed there was someone in her family that still cared.

_-Pein and Naruto's Apartment, Three Hours Later- _

Naruto stretched and opened his eyes. He winced a little when a small pang of pain shot through his ribs from stretching. Yawning as he sat up, Naruto looked over at his dad. His dad seemed to be working on a letter and was completely focused on it.

"Daddy, do you ever sleep?" Naruto asked with some amusement.

Jumping slightly, Pein looked up from his work. "I didn't realize you were awake. And yes, I do sleep. I just haven't been able to in the last couple of days." Pein answered, giving him a tired smile.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at the paper his father had been working on.

Pein glanced down at the paper. "I'm writing down instructions for Jiraiya-sensei when he heads over here. I've already written to your mother. She's not happy to say the least."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry."

Pein looked at him surprised again. "For what?"

"For causing you problems the first day we're here." Naruto replied, looking down guiltily. "Am I going to be punished?"

Pein looked at him sternly. "Naruto, did you provoke him into attacking you?"

"No! All I asked is if he wanted to play and then I got hit by something!" Naruto said quickly. He didn't like the look his dad was giving him. It usually meant he was in deep trouble.

Pein's expression soften considerably and he gave his son an amused smile. "Then there is nothing to be sorry about, nor anything for you to be punished for."

"That was mean! You only give me that looked when your mad at me." Naruto huffed crossing his arms, and pouted.

Pein just shrugged. "It got the truth out of you quickly. Now suck it up or I'll give you a real reason to pout."Naruto stuck his tongue out at Pein in response.

"So what happened yesterday? What hit me?" Naruto asked.

Pein sighed. "Do you know who that boy was?"

"He said his name was Gaara. He looked lonely and since those other two kids didn't want anything to do with me I asked him if he wanted play with me. He said no one like him and wouldn't be his friend." Naruto frowned. "It's like how Konoha treated me."

"It's because he is also a jinchuuriki." Pein stated, shocking Naruto. "Unlike you, his seal isn't very well done which causes the demon to control him sometimes. People fear him because of this. My guess on why he attacked you is because the Shukaku sensed the Kyuubi within you, and felt threatened by that. The Shukaku used manipulated sand to attack you. The boy himself never meant to hurt you."

"It doesn't excuse the fool who was supposed to watch you and prevent you from getting harmed though. He's lucky that I don't kill him for his stupidity." Pein said angrily, though more to himself than to Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "He was nice to me. I'm sure he didn't know that it was going to happen."

Pein's eyes narrowed. "He knew the boy could have been dangerous, and because of his lack of watching you were hurt. I will not except any excuses."

Naruto stayed silent since he wasn't sure what to say. His dad was getting upset and the last thing he wanted to do was make his father angry when he was tired.

Pein sighed and stood up. "I'll go get you something to eat. I have some business I need to get fixed so while you eat I'll be doing that. If you need anything call me. I don't want you leaving that bed until we're sure your fully heal, understand?"

"Alright." Naruto huffed, not liking the idea of not being able to move about. Pein gave him a warning look as he left the room.

Naruto flopped back down and snuggled under the warm blankets. He knew Gaara hadn't meant to hurt him and he wanted to stay friends with him. He was worried his dad wouldn't allow them to be friends now since the demon in Gaara had tried to hurt him.

He couldn't help but worry about Gaara.

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? I'm not overly fond of how it turned.

Well, Yashamaru is now on Pein's personal hit list. I would have had Pein freak out more, but if you think of it rationally it would have put Naruto into danger. So now he'll be doing little things to get back at Yashamaru since he blames him the most. He doesn't hate Gaara though. He'll only mistrust him until Gaara's seal is patched up.

I feel like I switched around a lot in this chapter but it was necessary. I hoped you guys liked it though. Oh, and female Haku is the pairing winner with Naruto in this. No debate on it.

Until next chapter, goodbye! (:


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 26

Naruto held his breath as he looked around at his surroundings carefully and cautiously. He knew for a fact that what he was about to do would probably get him in more trouble than he had ever been in before. To sum it all up, his dad was going to kill him. Slowly, and painfully.

He was supposed to be in his room right now while his father had a meeting with the Kazekage in the back study of the house. He and his father had gotten into a argument when he had said he wanted to go see Gaara again. He had been given a firm no, which is where the fight began. After about half an hour of arguing Pein had enough and grounded him for the next three days.

His dad wasn't very smart though if he thought that was going to stop him. All he wanted to do was make sure Gaara was okay. He didn't see what was so bad about that. Sure, the demon had attacked him, but he had a feeling that everything would be okay this time. So, now while his father was busy he would go on his quest to find Gaara, and hopefully get back before the meeting was over. He prayed that the Kazekage was in a chatty mood today.

He scanned around the room one last time before heading over to the front door as quietly as he could. His stomach tightened with shame at disobeying his father like this. He knew his dad was trying to keep him safe, but he had to make sure Gaara was okay. He quietly opened the door, and quickly slipped out of the house.

'Well, that went better then I planned.' Naruto thought to himself, almost worriedly. He anxiously looked back at the house, but kept his fast pace to the park. He didn't know where else he would be able to find Gaara, so this was his only option.

He had a feeling that someone was watching him, but he was sure that was only the guilt of sneaking out getting to him.

He managed to get to the park in only a few minutes with out any problems. Everyone in Suna seemed a bit distant towards strangers. Konoha was like that too, if he remembered correctly. Amegakure made sure to let any strangers know that they didn't trust them. His dad said people were like that because of the war.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he looked around the park. No one was at the park today it seemed.

A disappointed frown formed on his face. He had no idea where else to find Gaara. He could go to the Kazekage's tower and ask, but that would only cause more problems. That, and the Kazekage was currently at the apartment speaking with his father, so that wouldn't help any.

He wished he had gotten to actually know the boy. It would make finding him so much easier.

He froze when he heard someone walk up and stop right behind him. The foot steps were heavy which meant it was most likely an adult. He sent a quick prayer in his head for it to not be who he thought it was, but looking up he saw that luck wasn't on his side.

His father didn't look too pleased to see him either.

_-Akatsuki Base-_

Konan leaned against the door frame as she watched Jiraiya pack up the last of his belongings for the trip to Suna. In case of an encounter with any Konoha shinobi Jiraiya was doing his best to make it look like he was out to do some of his research.

A small smile formed on her lips as she thought back to the time when she, Nagato, and Yahiko had discovered their sensei's research material for the first time. She hadn't been able to look at any of the males in the eye for awhile after that.

Jiraiya watched his former student from the corner of his eye as he packed his things. It pleased him to see her look so happy. He wasn't happy in the least with being forced into the Akatsuki, but no matter what they were still his kids, and their happiness meant a lot to him.

If only Yahiko hadn't completely insane. It would have been wonderful to have seen them on different circumstances, but no. He had to be manhandled into the world of evil by a brat he had trained himself. There was no use in complaining about it now though. As long as he had the bracelet on there was nothing he could do but follow orders like a good little servant he had been turned into.

"If you allow Naruto to even go near that book, I will make sure you suffer a fate worse than death." Konan threatened as she eyed the little orange book in his hands.

Jiraiya held back a snort of amusement. "Yeah yeah, I've already received those threats. Your dear _Pein_ already beat you to the punch."

"You say his name like it's something filthy." Konan stated, looking at him stoically.

He turned to look at her fully over his shoulder, and stared at her. He looked away shaking his head after a few minutes choosing to stay silent. He hadn't needed to say anything though. The cold look in his eyes had told her exactly how he felt.

An awkward silence filled the room as Jiraiya finished the last of his packing. It was always like this around her and him when Naruto wasn't around. Always cold and awkward.

'How did things end up like this?' Jiraiya questioned to himself with a small sad frown. Life seemed to love killing any happiness between him and the people he cared for.

"Do you have any idea where you're going to wait for Pein at?" Konan asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a cave not to far from Suna, but it's not to close to it either. We shouldn't have any trouble with interference if I am able to find it again. It's Naruto that I'm worried about. We can't have him anywhere near Gaara until we get the whole bijuu problem sorted out." Jiraiya answered.

"It would be to dangerous to let him be around us while we have the Suna kid in a weak position with his bijuu. However, it's to dangerous for Naruto not to be be around us to protect him. I have no idea what we're going to do with him while we're working. It's not like Yahiko can leave Naruto in Suna."

Konan silently nodded her agreement. She didn't want her son anywhere near someone who could easily kill him with no way to really protect himself. He was still to young to know how to do that.

She thought over some quick ideas to help them, but nothing came to her. It wasn't until Jiraiya shouldered his bag that an idea that she was sure would work came to her. The only drawback is it might not be able to happen with how busy Pein had been lately.

She wondered what he was up to. Sure, getting the alliance ready along with everything else had to be troublesome, but he seemed to be getting ready for something else too. She would have to think about that later.

"Find one of Pein's other bodies, and talk him into allowing you to bring it with you. That way you two could work in one place and have Naruto somewhere else." Konan suggested.

"Do you think he would agree to it?" Jiraiya asked uncertainly. He had been fully aware of his student becoming more busy not long after he left with Naruto to Suna. When his other bodies had been seen around the base they tended to ignore everyone and leave after a few minutes.

It made him wonder if Yahiko really controlled them. Since Yahiko didn't have the blood of any of the clans that could possibly produce the rinnegan, did that mean it worked differently for him then it would Nagato? Did Yahiko really control the bodies or just give them enough life to follow orders?

'I'll have to get the brat to sit down and have a nice long chat with me sometime after this.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Konan's face right next to his. He hadn't realized he had spaced out.

"I've been talking to you." Konan snapped, giving him a small glare.

Jiraiya huffed. "Well, excuse me." He grumbled under his breath. "That didn't mean you had to scare the crap out of me."

"Anyways, as I was telling you, Pein almost always has one of his bodies in the morgue at his tower. Go prod it." Konan ordered, pointing to the door.

"Alright, I'm going. Are you sure this will work? I don't see how it will..." Jiraiya asked doubtfully.

Konan nodded. "He hasn't taken out his own receivers, so a jolt from your chakra should get his attention. He may not be using that body but he keeps his chakra in it for times he needs them in emergency. He won't be happy with you being in the morgue, so tell him I sent you. He shouldn't give you to much trouble then. Now, out."

Jiraiya did one last mental check to make sure he had everything before heading out. He made it to the market within only a few minutes. Before anyone could spot him he cast a genjutsu on himself to change his appearance so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

He exited the alley he had hid in and made his way to the tower. He couldn't help but look around the village again. He had walked through the village many times since he had been forcibly brought to Ame, but he still loved seeing the changes Yahiko had made. It really wasn't to much different from when he had lived here with his students, but there were a few very noticeable differences. One that made him smile was how much happier the people of Amegakure were now than they had been years ago.

If there was anything he could say about his students, he would say he was proud of them for that.

He had easily gotten in to the morgue without anyone noticing. He warily looked around. The room gave off creepy vibes and sent chills down his spine.

Around the sides of the room there were multiple pods that were all empty except for two. He walked over to the one nearest to him and inspected the body. The body had long orange hair with bangs pulled to one side. It had a rod above the bridge of it's nose, one rod beneath each eye, and a couple down by its jaw.

"Have I seen him before too?" Jiraiya mumbled to himself. Each body his student had seemed very familiar to him. He was sure these were people he had seen somewhere.

Out of curiosity, he walked over to the second pod. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. In the pod laid the youngest of his three students. Nagato looked like he was just peacefully sleeping.

Inspecting the nude body of his student somewhat reluctantly, he searched for the wound that killed him. Nagato had many faded scars, but the biggest most noticeable one was near his chest, which he was sure was the one that ended up being the end of him.

He hesitantly moved his hand to touch his students cheek, but pulled it back. He tore his eyes away from Nagato's still form and walked back over to the other pod. Unsure of what to do exactly, he lightly touched the cold skin of its wrist and sent a jolt of his chakra through it.

In only a matter of second the dead man's eyes snapped open causing Jiraiya to jump a bit. He was expecting this, but it was still rather creepy to him.

"What?" Pein snapped harshly, glaring at him. His harsh looked softened somewhat at seeing Jiraiya's pale face. "Did something happen?" He questioned, his voice no longer harsh.

"No, Konan wanted me to talk to you about an idea she had. It's about the sealing." Jiraiya answered, sounding distracted.

"So, you saw him." Pein asked softly after a minute, glancing over at the pod that held the man he had come to see as a younger brother.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Jiraiya responded, glancing quickly over at Nagato too.

"Follow me." Pein ordered as he began walking towards a door Jiraiya hadn't realized was there. The door led upstairs to an office like area.

"What's Konan's plan?" Pein asked once they were seated.

"She suggested I bring one of your extract bodies with me so when we do the sealing Naruto can be separated from us, but still be protected by someone. Honestly, I think it would be a good idea to have a bit of back up should this whole thing go wrong." Jiraiya answered.

Pein nodded thoughtfully. It wasn't a bad idea. It was better than he had expected with Konan's plans, for after this last one there would be no more training trip ideas from her.

"Give me a few minutes to prepare, then we'll go." Pein stated.

In only a few short minutes they were off to Sunagakure.

_-Sunagakure-_

Naruto nervously squirmed over his father's shoulder. So far there hadn't been any lectures, yelling, or punishment from his dad. His dad had simpily given him a furious glare and had thrown him over his shoulder. It didn't help ease his nervousness when he felt his dad stiffen oddly after a minute or two of walking.

Pein shot Naruto an annoyed look at his squirming, not that the boy could see it. He was angry that Naruto directly disobeyed him while he was being punished. Why was it the boy just couldn't obey him? The child seemed to like to do exactly what he tells him not to do. Damn kids.

"Keep still." Pein ordered when Naruto squirmed again. He mentally sighed when he heard his son whimper.

Once they were back at the house, Pein walked straight to Naruto's room. He set Naruto down on his bed, and crossed his arms.

He silently watched his son squirm for a few minutes. He was more angry that Naruto had disobeyed him than he was about him trying to see Gaara. He wasn't quite sure how to punish the boy for this though. The boy would always put his friends and loved ones first even if that meant disobeying a superior.

He had a feeling that punishing him wouldn't really do anything to teach Naruto. He would have to explain more about why he was forbidden from seeing Gaara, for if he didn't they would end up doing this again. However, before he did that he needed to deal with Naruto's act of disobedience.

Naruto was doing his best to avoid looking into his father's calculating angry eyes. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal that he wanted to see Gaara again. Gaara didn't mean to hurt him, and it wasn't even Gaara who did it! It was the demon inside of him who did. As long as he didn't try to touch Gaara he was sure nothing would go wrong. Why couldn't his dad understand this?

"Naruto." Pein said with no emotion, gaining his son's attention. "You wish to become a shinobi, correct?"

Naruto looked up at him confused. "Yeah, you know I do." He answered uncertainly.

Pein pulled out the chair by the desk and sat down before continuing. "I have taught you that the behavior of a person shows what kind of shinobi that they will be. Do you remember that?"

Naruto nodded silently, not liking where this was going.

"I cannot get you to listen to me more than half the time, and today shows exactly how bad you have gotten with doing so. That behavior shows me exactly what to expect when you become one of my shinobi. I have half a mind to end your training." Pein lied, feeling guilty when he saw Naruto's horrified expression, but satisfied that he was getting his point across.

"No! Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. His dad wouldn't really take away his dream of becoming a shinobi... would he?

"Jiraiya will be disappointed that he won't be able to continue training you." Pein continued ignoring Naruto's pleas as he inspected his nails seemingly bored.

"Daddy, please, I'm sorry!" Naruto pleaded, eyes filled with tears. He was sure his dad wasn't joking about this.

Pein raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't believe you are."

"I didn't d-do it to be bad. G-Gaara's all alone! He d-didn't mean to!" Naruto cried. He curled up his knees to his chest and cried into them.

Pein smiled softly. He knew that it must a kick in the gut for Naruto to know someone is suffering very similarly to how he had at Konoha. He felt like scum for this, but Naruto needed to learn to listen even if there are those around him that are suffering. Naruto seeing Gaara before the seal being fixed would only make matters worse.

He got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to Naruto. He wrapped his arm around the boy in silent comfort and allowed Naruto to cry into his side.

"Why can't I see Gaara?" Naruto asked between hiccups after his sobs were reduced to sniffles.

Pein sighed. "It'll only make things worse musuko."

Naruto looked up at Pein. "But... why?"

Just as Naruto was beginning to doubt that his father would answer him Pein leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Gaara's seal is very weak, and should the demon become angry again at seeing you it would most likely break the seal on Gaara and kill you both. I have spoken to the Kazekage about taking him to Amegakure to work on his seal."

"We're going to meet with Jiraiya-sensei on our way back to work on Gaara's seal. He is on his way right now along with one of my other paths, who you will be going with while Jiraiya-sensei and I fix Gaara's seal."

"Is it really that bad for me to be around Gaara?" Naruto asked shocked, though he felt happy that Gaara would be coming with them. "Why didn't you tell me Gaara would come back with us?"

"I had planned to surprise you with the news but your lack of obedience ruined that." Pein answered, showing he was stilled displeased with him.

Naruto flinched and put his head down guiltily. "Am I still allowed to become a shinobi? Or are you going to end my training like you said earlier?"

"No, I only said that to scare you, but don't think that I won't actually consider it if you keep pushing me." Pein warned.

"It was just a lie to scare me." Naruto repeated in disbelief and relief. That had been one of the worst moments in his life and it had thankfully been just a lie.

"Don't look at me like that. You deserved a good scare. You need to remember that I'm not always a nice person, quite the opposite in fact, so I would remember your place if I were you. You're lucky I care for you so much." Pein stated.

"You're evil." Naruto replied with a sniff, miffed that he had been tricked.

"Yes, I can be." Pein answered with a smile.

"Hey, dad, why were you whispering about the plans with Gaara earlier?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want anyone over hearing us." Pein answered simpily.

"How long until we leave?" Naruto changed the topic seeing that his dad wasn't going to say anymore on it."

"Soon. Now stay in here and behave, please. I have to to prepare for the Kazekage to return for another meeting. You're still grounded so no moving off of the bed. I'll tie you to it if I have to." Pein warned.

"Fine." Naruto said with irritation.

Pein gave him one last look before leaving. Naruto could honestly say it had all ended up better than he had thought it was going to. He had no wish to do anything else to tick his dad off though.

He flopped down on his back and got comfortable. He figured he may as well take a nap since he was on bed arrest for the next three days.

'I hope Jiraiya-sensei hurries. I wanna see Gaara again.' Naruto thought before nodding off.

Author's note- Hello everyone. Well I don't have anything to really say about this chapter. I'm honestly not to happy with this story right now. I hadn't planned to make this chapter so short but I haven't been able to get past writer's block. I'm considering ending this story in about three or so chapters so I can move on with the second part.

I was going back through the other chapters and I can honestly say this story is horribly written. So, I'm going to do one of two things. I'm going to do a revision of this story to fix up grammar, and other horrible mistakes I made. I also don't like how fast I made the relationships go. I made Pein way to friendly in the beginning, it was rushed, and the plot is flying everywhere.

So the revision will be better done. It'll actually build up, the chapters longer, and hopefully be better all around. This version will still be up since this is going to be completed, and it was the first story I've ever done. This story is special to me just because its my first one.

I plan to do that but if you guys don't want me to I'll move onto the second part. That's the second option but I'll most likely do the revision. This story is really going no where, and I'm really sorry about all the waiting I've made you guys do with it. For those who are interested, in my profile I will be updating the progress of my stories. I already put it up so if you want to know what's going on with the stories take a look at it weekly. I will update it every Monday unless something makes it to where I'm unable to.

Please review, and until next chapter goodbye.


	27. Important Note

**Important Note**

Hello! I just wanted to quickly say that the prologue of the rewrite of this story is finally posted. It's been renamed as well to Within the Rain.

Sorry that it took so long to finally be put up, but I have been working on the next chapters as well. I wanted to get some of them done so posting will be a bit quicker than it has been these past couple of years. Thank you for your patients and hope you enjoy it!


End file.
